


i'll be running fast (cause i can't be owned)

by mlovjimin



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, But also, Fluff and Angst, Fluff everywhere, Gang Violence, M/M, Mafia AU, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, angst everywhere, everyone rlly lovs jungkook ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 50,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlovjimin/pseuds/mlovjimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jungkook was used to things hitting him hard and fast. time, hands, his own thoughts, a consuming force. he escapes from the cruel grip of his father and finds himself handed a gang wrapped in a white silk ribbon and becoming the object of their affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. part I

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! this is my first work that ive ever posted so im kinda nervous. i rlly lov to hear what people think so please leave me a comment with ur opinion or critisim !!

then

"Just take care of it will you? I don't want them finding shit," Namjoon ordered, his voice indicating that it was the end of the discussion.

"You got it, Joonie," J-Hope said almost laughing at the look on Namjoon's face.

"Don't push it," the other warned before walking back into the warehouse, slamming the door as he went.

J-Hope mumbled some choice words under his breath, gathering up the bloodied clothes and stomping his way down the alley. He doesn't know how he always gets stuck with the clean up work; it wasn't like he stabbed the guy. With that in mind it should be Suga's pale ass out here making sure the clothes burn to a crisp but instead it was Hoseok. It was damn cold out here and after that run in he was exhausted. Checking the time on his phone, he hissed when he was it was five a.m. He was missing out on some important beauty sleep thank you. He reached the metal barrel and threw the clothes down to the bottom, on top of the other layers of ash from previous burnings. He took out the matches and fumbled with them for a second before striking a flame and letting it drop, smiling when the flames spread. Some part of Hoseok made him think he was a bit of a pyromaniac in some sense; he loved watching things burn. He likes watching anything burn really. Anything. He went to put the matches back in his pocket but missed and it landed on the floor, sending matches everywhere.

"Son of bitch," he tsked, before kneeling to gather them back up.

He was shoving them back in the box when his eye caught something. Walking closer confirmed what he was already thinking, it was a body. The sight didn't disturb him in the slightest, he's seen his fair share of bodies in alleyways. This one was lying on his side and Hoseok assumed it was just some bum so he poked his foot out and gave the person a slight shove. The jostling cause the person to fall flat back and Hoseok's breathing hitched. It was a boy and he looked so young. Too young. And the entire front of his shirt was torn up and stained red, one of his arms seemed to be bent the wrong way.

"Oh shit," Hoseok breathed, quickly kneeling at the boys side, touching his neck and saw he was still alive.

He's not sure why he even cared, he'd seen worse but this kid reminded him of something and he couldn't let him rot here in the alley. Being in a gang, Hoseok had learned to not care but that was something they only applied to those who deserved it. And it was painfully obvious that this kid didn't deserve it.

"J-Hope, what is taking so-woah what the hell is that?" V asked, coming up behind him.

"I don't know, we gotta help him V," Hoseok says.

Then the kid stirs, eyes glazed and unfocused before focusing on V and Hoseok but then the boy was reeling. His legs were pushing him back, the sound of skin skidding against pavement was awful. He looked like he was staring death in the face. Scrambling and turning away, he went to crawl away but his bad arm gave out and he let out a pained cry before falling flat. He was panting and gasping, almost twitching with pain. Hoseok and V shared a wide eyed expression before coming close to the kid again with their hands up in surrender.

"Okay kid, let's just take it easy alright," V said calmly, taking a step forward.

The boy was heaving, "No more please I can't take it," he paused to drawn in air, "Dad please."

And then he was out again, slumping even farther into the conrete.

"Oh fuck," V hisses before scrambling to the boy's side and very carefully pulling him into his arms, bridal style.

Hoseok hates this. You just knew it was bad when V, Mr. No Feelings, was freaking out. Fuck, this was bad.

"Get the fucking door moron!" V snarls and it was Hoseok jumping into action, scrambling to the door and opening it for them.

"Jin!" J-Hope called out, "Jin!"

"He's so light," V mumbled, talking to himself but Hoseok heard him, "Why is this kid so light?"

Hoseok has seen a lot of broken arms, he's broken more arms than he can count on both hands. But watching the kids arm hang limply like that makes his stomach turn.

"Jin get your ass out here!" J-Hope yells.

Jin comes in the room, "What the fuck do yo-," he starts but he stops short at the kid.

"What do we do, Jin?" V asks, adopting his calm tone again.

"We have to take him to Lay," Jin says simply, knowing now was not the time to start asking questions.

Jimin took that moment to saunter in but before he can even open his mouth, Jin is telling him to go tell Namjoon they're leaving. Jimin nods wordlessly, eyeing the kid before walking off. Hoseok is thankful that he chose now to shut his mouth for once. When they get in the car, V sets the boy down as carefully as possible as if the boy was made of glass. And Hoseok couldn't blame him. The kid is already broken looking. The ride is silent aside from the hum of the engine and the boys still ragged breathing. Jin still doesn't ask any questions but Hoseok sees how he eyes the boy in the rearview mirror.

_

They bang on the front door when they get there and Lay flings it open, looking highly aggravated but the look drops when he catches eye of the kid just simply saying, 'lay him down on the counter'. He was a doctor they met once when they had to bring in J-Hope after he got a stab wound that they couldn't handle. Lay figured out what they were and offered them his address, saying that if they ever needed help to just come to him. No matter the time. It was something that they knew they could never repay him for but Lay didn't want them to. He claimed it was his duty as a doctor to give medical attention to any and all that needed it, including gang members. Sometimes Hoseok wishes that he could be a better person and take a page out of Lay's book.

Lay is cutting away the boy's shirt when he speaks up again, "I don't remember this one being part of your group."

"He isn't," V says, eyes watching Lay's hands.

The good thing about Lay is he never asks questions. He just patches them up. 

When the shirt is cut away and there's a long cut the stretches from the middle of his right rib to bellybutton. The bleeding is only slight now but from the staining on his shirt and his skin it was easy to tell that it had been profuse. His chest is also littered with bruises, some an awful green color while others are purple. In fact, now that they can see him in the light, the boy has a split lip and his cheek is blue.

"It's not deep. But it will still need stitches," Lay informs them, goes about cleaning it and prepping the needle.

Hoseok is suddenly even more thankful the kid is out so he won't have to feel this. The three of them watch Lay were, hands stitching meticously. It ends with twenty three stitches. Lightly, Lay's hands glide over the boy's ribs and he shakes his head.

"Three ribs, all fractured, luckily no clean breaks," Lay comments, then examining his shoulder, "Now this, the shoulder has come right out of it's socket and I'm going to have to pop it back in."

"Who could do this to some kid?" Jin asks, "This is just..."

"Sick," J-Hope fills in the blank.

Maybe it was a bit hypocritical to sit here and call someone else sick after everything they'd done. But they'd never done this to a kid. 

"When I pop it back in, the pain is no doubt going to shake him out of his unconciousness," Lay says, ever indifferent, "I need you two to hold him down so he doesn't rip open his stitches."

V puts his hands on the opposite shoulder and on his chest while Hoseok puts his on the boy's hips and Jin catches his legs in case he tries to kick. Lay looks up for confirmation and when they nod, he pops it back in with a sickening sound. And he was right. The boy's eyes fly open and he screams out, his face twisting in a pained expression before he starts crying. He reaches over to hold his arm as he sobs and J-Hope has the worst taste in his mouth as he swallows. He doesn't know why he's so affected. He doesn't even know this kid and he's definietly seen worse.

"Help me sit him up, but be careful," Lay warns sharply.

Very, very carefully they sit him up as it seems that the boy is trying his best to pull himself together, wiping his eyes with his good arm.

"I need to see if you have a concussion," Lay says softly to the boy, "So please follow my finger with your eyes please."

Taking his flashlight, he flashes it in his eyes and moves his finger from right to left. Thankfully, the boy can follow it which means no head problems.

"Okay that's good," Lay says, "Now, I'm going to give you a shot to sedate you and also help with the pain."

As soon as the boy sees the needle, he loses it. 

"No!" he wails but Jin and V are already holding him still enough for Lay to give it to him.

The boy is still wailing no but they get weaker and then he's out. It's a good thing he was out for the stitches or they would've never gotten them done.

"Listen to me very carefully. This kid needs bed rest, I don't want him doing anything so his ribs and shoulder will heal accordingly. He also needs keep it still for a while so he's stitches do not rip. Bring him back to me in two weeks to take them out. I'm going to give you these meds to help with pain because he will be in a lot for a bit. Now get out please, I have to be at the hospital in an hour," Lay instructs, pointing them to door.

"Thank you so much, Lay," Jin says but Lay waves him off, leaving the room without waiting for them to leave.

V, of so carefully, scoops the boy back into his arms to bring him back to the car. The car ride back to the apartment is a quiet one but they're all thinking the same thing: how are they going to explain this to Namjoon and Suga. They don't ever do this, they don't help people like this ever. Those two aren't going to want to have some random kid around the apartment.

"We aren't letting this kid leave until he's better," J-Hope says with finality.

They aren't.

_

When the boy is back in his arms, V has Jin carefully place the boys arm on his chest lightly so it isn't hanging limply. They take the stairs up to the sixth floor and it is quiet again except for the stomping of their feet against the stairs. The apartmen isn't quiet at all, a drastic change from the quiet they've accumulated. There is slamming in the kitchen and when they shut the door Suga comes bounding in looking majorly pissed.

"Where the hell have you been for the past two hours?" he demands and his eyes seize on the kid, "And who the fuck is that? You leave for hours and come back with some random ass kid?"

"This random ass kid has twenty three stitches in his torso," Jin bites.

"This random ass kid has three fractured ribs," V snarls.

"And this random ass kid was lying on the ground in the alley outside the warehouse begging his dad to stop because he couldn't take anymore," J-Hope fills in the rest.

Suga's eyes widen for a moment before going back to normal, "The kid can have my bed."

They go to Suga's room and Jin takes off the boys ratty blood stained pants while Hoseok rummages through the drawers to find the kid a shirt. He does and they slowly ease it onto him, eyeing the bruises on the boy's back as well. The kid even has bruises on his legs, leaving them to wonder if there's anywhere he doesn't have them but he decides he doesn't want to know. He's so skinny, Hoseok can't help but notice, the shirt hangs on him like a dress. They lay him down and cover him up with a blank when he shivers. This feels somewhat weird, this is probably the most care they've ever shown anyone but in a way it felt nice to be able to care for someone. Being caring is one of those things they've had to shove down as there has never been much room for it. This leads Hoseok to believe that maybe this kid is a bad idea. But then again, Hoseok loves a bad idea. Those are always a lot of fun.

"What's his name?" Suga asks them when they come out.

"He never said it, let's just call him mystery boy for now," Jin says.

_

Suga creeps into his room hours later, looking for his other shoe but he gets side tracked looking at mystery boy. He sits on the bed beside him, the mattress sinking under his weight. Damn, this kid looks rough, he thinks to himself. He thinks of the stitches and the ribs, it leaves him wondering what exactly happened. How did mystery boy end up in the alley? That was something they'd have to ask him whenever he woke up. Mystery boy looks so small in Suga's bed, the thing seemed to swallow him up, the white of the sheets washing out his pale skin. This was something that always secretly irked Suga, when kids were in situations like this. To know that this was all done by mystery boy's dad made Suga's jaw clench. Without thinking, he reaches over and brushes the hair out of mystery boy's face. Mystery boy is beautiful, Suga realizes and yanks his hand back like he'd been burned. He's got some long eyelashes, Suga can't help but notice them. Then said eyelashes are fluttering open and mystery boy is looking at him like he's a bit terrified but he's too exhausted to get away, just clenching his eyes closed and awaits the blow but it never comes.

"I'm not going to hurt you kid," Suga assures him.

The boy opens his eyes but still looks scared as hell.

"My name is Yoongi," Suga says, suprising himself because he never gives out his real name but he wants that mystery boy to stop looking at him like that, "What is yours?"

Mystery boy whispers something that Suga can't catch so he asks the boy to please speak louder.

"Jungkook."

Jungkook, no longer mystery boy, speaks so softly like he doesn't want to be heard. He still looks at Suga like he's ready for attack and Suga happens to suck ass at this so he isn't sure at all on how to get the kid to relax. He wishes Jimin where here instead, for such a cruel kid he was so good at comforting people.

"It's okay," Suga finds himself saying and cringes at how blah that was.

But when Suga looks back at Jungkook, the kid is already sleeping again. Even in his sleep the kid is tense, hands clutching at the comforter.

"Mystery boy has a name," Suga announces as he walks back into the kitchen after finding the shoe.

"What?" J-Hope asks, looking up from his phone.

"He said mystery boy has a name. What is it? Is he still awake? Did you ask him how he was feeling?" Jin shoots them one after another, in mom mode.

Jin may be in a gang but he was the mom of the gang undeniably. He could shoot out someone's knees as quick as he could put a hand to your forehead to check for a fever. 

"Cool it mom," Suga rolls his eyes, "He was only up for a second. His name is Jungkook."

"I don't care," Namjoon says, slamming the fridge shut.

Namjoon was not happy about Jungkook being there. He thought they should've just dropped him off at a hospital or better yet just left him there. He didn't even care about the wounds the boy had but they all figured he was lying about that bit. As the leader of their gang, Namjoon had quite the reputation to uphold. Being a heartless bastard was one of his well known attributes around the city. Now that was half and half because they all knew he secretly cared a lot, he just prefered to not let it show much. Moreover, he probably didn't want the kid here because he figured it wouldn't be all that safe and he probably didn't want to get attached in any kind of way. Even with the small interactions V, J-Hope, Jin, and even Suga had with Jungkook they all seemed attached already. Don't ask them why because they couldn't tell you.

"C'mon Joonie," Jimin whined, "Drop the act would you?"

Namjoon slaps him upside the head, "Shut the hell up. I'm going see Jonghyun to talk about last night."

Then he leaves, slamming the door as he goes.

"I hate to do this but when need to wake Jungkook up so he can take these pain meds," Jin says, looking relunctant.

Jungkook has moved an inch from where Suga left him. Reaching down, Jin softly shakes Jungkook's good shoulder murmuring wake up. Jungkook's eyes flutter open again and he goes stock still.

"Yoongi?" he asks and the other three look back at Suga in shock.

"I'm here," Suga assures him, coming up to the other side.

"I'm Jin," Jin says, "And that's J-Hope and Jimin. How do you feel?"

Jungkook looks to Suga again and it's easy to tell that he's starting panic just a tad. 

"How do you feel?" Suga asks instead.

Jungkook's bottom lip wobbles, "It hurts."

"Well here, Jin here has some medicene here to help the pain," Suga says to corce the younger, "Just sit up carefully."

Jungkook bites his lip as he sits up and Suga reachs out to steady him then immediately regrets it when the boy recoils so hard that he puts weight on his bad shoulder. It makes Jungkook gasp in pain and fall to his side. Suga wants to punch himself in the face.

"I'm sorry," Jungkook whimpers, "Sorry I can't be good."

"Don't be sorry," Jin says quickly, "No one here is mad at you."

"Yeah, I'm just mad at myself," Suga assures him and it makes Jungkook look at him in confusion, "I should've known better to than just reach out. I'm sorry I scared you."

"I don't understand," Jungkook says, closing his eyes as he tries to control his breathing.

Suga tries again, reaching out very slowly to run a hand through Jungkook's hair in what he hopes is calming, "I said I'm sorry, I'll be more mindful next time I promise."

Jungkook looks at him like that's the craziest thing he's ever heard in his entire life before his face just crumbles.

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

Suga decides right then and there that Jungkook is everything.

_

"When the two weeks are up, he isn't going anywhere," Jimin says.

No one argues.

_

V is sitting at the kitchen, chair leaned back and legs kicked up on the table. He chews on a toothpick and he feels angry. V is always just a little bit angry so this isn't new or anything but now he feels a lot of angry. He thinks of all the ways he could take Jungkook's dad's life. This isn't to make you think he's some kind of serial killer because that would be ridiculous. Sure, he's taken lives but they always came for him first. He's never actively gone out and seeked people out to kill because that would be just sick wouldn't it? That's a misconception people have about their gang they don't kill for fun, in fact they'd rather not kill at all. What they do is purely for territory reasons, the more of the city you own the more power you have. With power comes casualties. But Jungkook's dad is the only person he wants to watch the life leave their eyes. 

"I got it!" V says suddenly, making Jin jump from where he is at the stove.

"Got what?" Jin asks warily.

"I'll hang his dad up in a noose from the ceiling fan! That way I can watch him struggle until his last breath. Where's some paper I gotta right this shit down," V asks, getting up and rustling through drawers.

Jin looks unimpressed, "Can you even tie a noose?"

"I can learn," V argues, "We have some rope right?"

Jin's mouth opens to retort but he stops, eyes behind V, "Good evening Jungkook. Would you like some lunch?"

V whips around and Jungkook is there in the doorway, looking unsure as he shifts on this feet. He's still just in one of Suga's shirt, the shirt coming to rest on his thighs. Jungkook is rubbing his arm and V's eye sight locks on the hand shaped bruise on his lower arm, from gripping too hard. V thinks he'll break his dad's hands then he'll hang him.

"Lunch?" Jungkook asks, taking a tiny step forward.

"Yes," Jin confirms.

Jungkook looks at his feet, "I think that's the first time someone has ever offered me lunch."

Jin looks like you just told him his dog died.

"Well, this may be the first but it won't be the last," V promises, extending a hand.

Jungkook looks at it like he's never seen one before then he reaches out to take it with a shaky hand. The boy sits down but he doesn't let go of V's hand so V just grabs a chair and pulls it close so Jungkook doesn't have to let go.

"How old are you anyway?" V asks, leaning on his free hand to give the other boy his full attention.

"15," Jungkook answers, playing with V's hand.

"Wah! I thought you were way younger. You're so tiny and cute," V exclaims.

Jungkook blushes heavily, hugging V's hand to his chest. Jin puts a bowl of noodles down in front of him as he sits down with his own bowl and shoves one to V. Cautiously, Jungkook picks up some chopsticks and he ends up fumbling with them.

"Sorry, I haven't used these in a while," Jungkook apologizes, looking down embarrassed.

"How come?" Jin asks because he knows it's customary to use them everyday.

Jungkook shrugs, "Never have the time, I usually have to be quick or I just get scraps."

It only takes Jin a hot second to reach over and pick some up with his own chopsticks, bringing them up for Jungkook to eat. Jungkook looks between the noodles and Jin's face before hesitantly leaning in to eat them. And for the first time they see a smile. He has an adorable smile, his teeth making him look like a bunny. V and Jin can't help but look in awe because damn this kid is just so pretty.

"It's very good Jin hyung," Jungkook compliments sincerely.

Jin cooes, "He called me hyung. Ah, so cute."

"Forgot all about those," V says.

"That's because you and the rest are disrespectful children," Jin chides with a glare then looking wistful, "You used to be so cute and respectful like Jungkookie here, what happened?"

"Yah! Are you saying I'm not still cute?" V squeals indigiantly.

"I said 'used to' did I not?" Jin deadpans, feeding Jungkook some more noodles

"I think V hyung is very cute," Jungkook points out shyly.

It's like someone shot an arrow right through V's heart, "You're so good to me, Kookie."

"Kookie?" Jungkook asks.

"Nickname. Do you not like it?" V asks, not wanting to upset him.

"No, no, I love it!" Jungkook assures him, "That's so much nicer than the nicknames I'm used to."

Jin leans closer, "And what are those?"

"Just some stuff my dad used to call me," Jungkook's eyes glaze over when he says this suddenly going very still.

V would cut out the man's tongue as well.

"Look, hold them like this," V says, wanting to change the subject immediately.

It takes Jungkook a second to snap out of it before positioning the chopsticks in his hands, trying to match V's. He smiles when he gets it right and it makes V smile too. Then the front door is banging open and the situation is flipped. J-Hope and Suga are coming in with one of Jimin's arms over their shoulders, basically dragging him along. Jimin leans over and suddenly coughs up blood, it covering the front of his shirt.

Jin flies out of his seat, "What the fuck happened?"

"That bastard Kris stabbed him right in the gut," J-Hope growls.

"Why the fuck did you bring him here and not to Lay?" V asks, shooting up out of his so fast, the chair flies back.

Suga seethes, "Do you think I'm a fucking idiot? He wasn't home."

They lift up his shirt and it's a fucking mess and they might have to actually bring him to a hospital. Jimin is wheezing, knees buckling and he looks so pale. It hurts like a bitch, V should know he's been stabbed before.

"Look where it is," Jungkook speaks up and they all look at him, "It's a flesh wound from how far it is to the side. It didn't hit anything. You just need to put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding but you need to steralize it first. You'll have to seal it shut with a hot knife for thirty seconds."

They're all springing into action at that, Suga and J-Hope setting Jimin down in the tub. Jin is still in the kitchen, grabbing one of the larger knives, cleaning it before putting it over a burner on the stove to get it hot. V opens the medicene cabinet above the sink, clumsily looking for alcohol, knocking over pill bottles before finally finding it, handing it to Suga.

"Jimin, this might burn," Suga warns briefly before pouring it on.

Jimin hisses through his teeth, "Fuck me."

"Maybe later," Suga says and it makes Jimin glare at him and let out a laugh that sounds borderline hysterical.

J-Hope comes in with a leather belt and he puts it in Jimin's mouth.

"Bite down on this," is all J-Hope says before Jin presses the hot knife to the wound.

Jimin screams, teeth clamping down on the belt. His hands squeeze at the edge of the tub so hard his knuckles turn white. Jin pulls it away and Jimin slumps down, panting heavily  
against the belt.

He spit the belt out, "Fuck that hurt. Jungkook, how did you know all of that?"

They all look around for him but he's not in the bathroom. They help Jimin up and slowly walk him into the kitchen where Jungkook is, right where they left him. He's staring vacantly at the table, his eyes clearly not really looking at anything. It makes them all a bit hesitant to actually say anything but they figure it'd actually be better to snap him out of it because who knows what he's thinking about.

"Jungkookie, that was brilliant!" Jimin exclaims.

"Yeah Kookie, how did you know all of that?" V asks, ruffling the boys hair.

Jungkook shrugs, facing burning under the praise, "I've done it before."

"To yourself?"

Jungkook nods. V add searing with hot knife to the list.

"Well, thank you very much Jungkookie," Jimin says sincerely.

Jungkook gives him a smile Jimin can't help but return.

_

 

Hoseok is passing by Suga's room where Jungkook is taking up residence as of late when he hears it. Crying. He opens the door without even thinking. Jungkook is curled up in a ball, body trembling as he sobs. The closer Hoseok gets he realizes that the younger is asleep. He's whimpering something but Hoseok can't tell what it is. He catches the word dad and it has Hoseok at his side in a second.

"Jungie," Hoseok whispers, reaching over and wiping the tears away with his thumb, "Jungie."

Then Jungkook's eyes snap open and he's gapsing in a huge breath. He shoots up, sitting up and looking around the room before landing on Hoseok. He let's out a relieved breath like he was expecting someone else. It occurs to Hoseok that he probably was. 

Gently, Hoseok takes a seat on the bed, "Have a bad dream Jungie?"

Jungkook looks up at him again and his eyes are wide, like he still doesn't know what's going on anymore. This makes Hoseok wish that he was better at comforting people. So he ends up doing the onlt thing he could think to do. He opens his arm and waits. He's not sure if Jungkook would come into them or not but he would like to try. Then, slowly, Jungkook eases his way over. Innocently straddling Hoseok's lap, Jungkook let's out a shaky breath as he winds his arms around Hoseok's neck. Hoseok's heart is beating wildy and he fears that the boy in his lap can hear it. Pushing it down, Hoseok's arms come around his tiny waist and holds him close and rests their foreheads together. There's nothing sexual about it, it's just purely for intimacy. He rubs a soothing hand up and down his back when he starts to tremble again; he starts to rock them. Jungkook lets out a sigh as he closes his eyes and tears leak out so he rocks them back n forth.

"Shh, Jungie, I'm here," Hoseok soothes, trying to calm him down.

Slowly, Hoseok lays back onto the bed. Jungkook curls up on his chest, one hand coming up to grab a handful of Hoseok's shirt.

"Sleep well, Jungie," Hoseok whispers, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

_

For the first time in years, Jungkook wakes up and feels warmth. It's in his chest, in his arms, in his legs, and it's even in his bones. His eyes blinks open and his vision is blurry so he reaches a hand up to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He goes to sit up and it's then he realizes where he is exactly when arms tighten their hold around him. His faces burns as he pulls back far enough just to look at J-Hope's face, who is still sleeping soundly. J-Hope looks a lot younger in his sleep, face more relaxed now than when he's awake.He has heart shaped lips and his cheeks are a little chubby, it's just so J-Hope. Jungkook is reaching out before he can think, running his finger's across J-Hope's cheek. It makes J-Hope's face twitch before he's groaning.

"Five more minutes Suga," J-Hope groans, turning to press his face into the pillow.

Jungkook has to slap a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing outloud. Being careful not to wake him up, Jungkook eases off him and onto the floor. He tip-toes into the kitchen, hoping to find someone and he stops dead in his tracks when it's Namjoon there. The white-haired man is sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in one hand and newspaper in the other. Namjoon makes him nervous if he's being honest because it's so obvious that he doesn't want Jungkook here and it only reminds Jungkook that he some kind of freeloader here.

"You gonna stand there all day?" Namjoon asks without looking up from his paper and it makes Jungkook's stomach flip.

Silently, Jungkook moves forward to take a seat. He shifts in the seat, wishing that the tension in the room would diffuse in some way. It shouldn't bother him that Namjoon doesn't like him because he's definietly used to people hating him by now. But not to say it makes it any easier. It seems like the others like him but they could be lying because they pity him. That makes more sense than them actually liking him. Jungkook is probably being so annoying and inconvient. They probably have better things to do than watch after some pathetic fifteen year old that has to runaway from his problems.

"I'm sorry," Jungkook blurts and the moment he does he wants the ground to swallow him up.

Namjoon sets his paper down, "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry," Jungkook repeats, dropping his head in shame, "I know you don't want me here and I know I'm probably really inconvienent on you and the others. You all have better things to do with your time. None of this would have even happened if I had just found a different alley to bleed out in but I can't even die right. I can't do anything right. I'll leave soon because I know you want me out of your hair."

He squeezes his eyes shut and then he feels a hand on his head. He peeks up and sees Namjoon looking down at him. When they meet eyes, Namjoon gives him a small smile and ruffes his hair. Namjoon has a dimple, Jungkook notices.

"You stay here forever if you need to," Namjoon says with such conviction that Jungkook can't help but believe him.

"Thank you so much, Namjoon hyung," Jungkook says and he's never meant anything more.

Namjoon ruffles his hair again, "Ah, I haven't been called hyung in a long time."

"I told him it's because they're all disrespectful children," Jin says, walking in and snapping them out of the moment.

"Yeah, but he also said I 'used to' be cute so we can't trust anything he says," V counters, stomping his way in.

"V hyung, Jin hyung!" Jungkook exclaims excitedly, reaching out for them.

They both take one of the hands and press a kiss to his palms. Jungkook can feel his face burning, especially when his hyungs smile down at him mischeviously. They know exactly how they affect him they have to. But Jungkook doesn't mind it, not one bit. In fact, he rather they did more. He entertains the idea of kissing them for a second and he shakes his head quickly. He shouldn't be thinking that!

"What are you thinking Kookie?" V asks watching the younger's face.

Jungkook shakes his head, "Nothing!"

A pair of arms wrap around him from behind and he knows it's Suga because he smells expensive, "Yah, leave Jungkookie alone, he doesn't need the third degree from you numbskulls."  
_

Namjoon watches from the side. He hasn't seen his gang this, well, happy in a while. Being in the gang for so long has left all his friends cold. They've all been on the streets for too long, seen too much. It's made them so serious. But this boy comes in and they're just melting. Everyone is bantering and laughing; it feels like such a long time since they've done this. V and Suga are usually so angry, always frothing in silent lividity. Jin spends so much time alone. J-Hope and Jimin are the only two that seem to keep their moods up but Namjoon has seen them low. At first, Namjoon thought the kid was a bad idea. Jungkook had no business being here, sharing an apartment with a bunch of gang members. Maybe they all needed something to protect. To take care of. Jungkook just makes it so easy. The youngest is so soft and deserves everything they can give him.  
"And you said you didn't care," Jimin says right in his ear but Namjoon doesn't flinch.

"I lied."

_

"Kookie, do you wanna come grocery shopping with me and Suga?" Jimin asks, walking around Namjoon, acting like their exchange never happened.

Suga holds Jungkook closer, "Yeah Kookie, you should totally come."

Jungkook nods, agreeing silently.

"But you're gonna need some pants," Jin says.

Jungkook blushes, looking down and remembering that he wasn't wearing any. Suga insists that he wears a pair of his pants but Jimin knows he's being subconciously possesive again. They walk into Suga's room and J-Hope is still there asleep, starfished on the bed and snoring quietly. Suga walks over and grabs a pillow, proceeding to slam it down on J-Hope's face. It makes J-Hope startle, limbs flailing everywhere as he sits up. His hair is sticking up all over his head and his eyes still droopy with sleep.

"Why are you in my bed you cretin?" Suga asks, raising the pillow, poised to strike again.

"Jungie had a bad dream," J-Hope whines rubbing his face.

"So you slept with him?" Jimin asks, not liking the weird jealously the flares up in his chest.

J-Hope shoots him a look, "Shut up."

"I'm sorry," Jungkook says sounding small.

Jimin puts a finger under his chin to make him look up, "Don't be. We just like giving Hobi a hard time."

"Bunch of shitheads," J-Hope mumbles, laying back down and burrying his face under a pillow.

They had ended up chucking Jungkook's pants that night so they put him in a pair of Suga's sweatpants. After tightening the strings, the pants finally fit around his tiny waist. In retaliation for making Jungkook wear all of his clothes, Jimin pulls one of his own beanies over the boy's head and it makes him look adorable. It makes the younger smile widely and Jimin wants to cherish him. On the way out, V stops him.

"Keep an eye on him," V orders.

"Did you think I wouldn't?" Jimin asks.

V looks him up and down before he just walks away. Jimin shakes his head because he doesn't think V understands. He couldn't take his eye of Jungkook if he wanted to. And he  
definietly doesn't want to. 

They start going down the six flights of stairs, having to go a bit slower than usual because Jungkook can't go too fast with his stitches. With every step Jungkook takes, his fluffy black hair bounces with it. When they reach the street, they walk with Jungkook between them. It's obvious that they don't live in the safest part of the city so they keep the smaller boy close between them, shooting death glares at anyone who gives them a second glance. Most people avoid them already, knowing who they are. Jungkook doesn't even notice really, just looking up at them and shooting them smiles. The stores in this area are shit so they have to walk a whiles away but Jungkook doesn't seem to mind much. He seems to be soaking in some much needed sunlight. Like a little sunflower or something equally as cute.

They reach the store, this one safe and domestic with families miling around. Normally, they wouldn't come to this one but they just want Jungkook to feel safe. Suga grabs a basket and then they're prowling the isles.

"Ay, Jimin, what's that tea that Jin likes?" Suga asks, looking over all the different choices.

"Ah, shit, I don't know," Jimin groans.

Jungkook pulls on Jimin's sleeve to get his attention, "It's sleepytime."

"So observant Kookie," Jimin compliments, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

His arm stays there as they make their way to vegetables. They let Jungkook pick the things they need because they can tell it makes him excited to be able to help. Jungkook walks up to the tank where they have lobsters crawling around and frowns.

"They shouldn't keep them in tanks like this!" Jungkook exclaims, turning to face them, "They need to be free."

He trails off towards the end of his sentence, "Nothing should be trapped like that."

They know he means more than lobsters and it shouldn't make them sad but it does.

"You're a free lobster now Jungkookie," Suga says and it makes Jungkook laugh but his face says he's touched.

And then Jungkook makes little snapping motions with his hands. It makes Jimin laugh so loud other people in the stores are shooting them looks. That part makes Jungkook blush and hide his face in Suga's chest.

"Our Kookie is too much," Jimin sighs after he finishes laughing.

_

"No listen, he made little pinchers with his hands," Jimin says imploringly.

J-Hope shakes his head, "Can't believe I missed it."

_

"Kookie," V whines, falling to his knees and burries his face in Jungkook's knees, "Give me attention."

"You want my attention?" Jungkook sounds so surprised.

V looks up at him, "Of course. Yesterday you gave all your attention to Suga and Jimin. I miss you Kookie."

They were currently in the living room. Jin could be heard in the kitchen with the sounds of banging pots. Suga is lying in the middle of the living room floor, out like a light. The other three are on the stair rails outside, smoking and talking business. V wasn't lying when he said he missed Jungkook though, he wanted his time with the youngest and he'd damn well get it if it was the last thing he did. He gets off the floor and flops down on the couch next to him, casually laying a arm over the back of the sofa.

"So, what are we watching here?" V asks.

"It's a documentary on life on the Great Barrier Reef," Jungkook replies shyly.

V raises an eyebrow, "You like sea life?"

"Oh, yes," Jungkook agrees, excitedly, "Did you know that we have better maps of the moon than we do of the bottom of the ocean?"

"I sure didn't," V says and he's blinking in surprise because that's crazy.

"That's just so interesting, isn't it? There's creatures down there that we don't even know of. It leaves so much to be discovered," Jungkook sighs.

"Like mermaids?" V asks outloud because the gears in his head are seriously turning here.

"Who knows, with everything left unexplored and all," Jungkook says, indulgently.

V sits up straighter, "Oh my god! Ariel!"

Jungkook starts giggling, "You're so silly V hyung."

"Oh I'm silly?" V counters, "I heard about your little lobster act yesterday."

Jungkook goes red at that, bringing his hands up to cover his face clearly embarrassed. V wonders how one person can be so endearing.

"They weren't wrong, Kookie," V says, gently prying Jungkook's hands from his face, "You're free now."

He leans in and presses a kiss to Jungkook's forehead. Jungkook wouldn't be locked up ever again. V would make sure of that.

_

"Jinki wants us over for the weekend, probably longer," Namjoon tells them the next morning.

Jungkook is half asleep at the table, groggily eating some eggs. There hadn't been enough seats at the table so he ended up in Suga's lap. Suga himself was leaning against 

Jungkook's back, almost back asleep but the sound of Jinki's name has him sitting up straight. 

"Who is that?" Jungkook asks.

"Essentially, our boss," Namjoon answers, "What he says goes and we report everything back to him. He's very powerful around these parts and it's earned him a lot of respect."

Jungkook's eyebrows furrow, he didn't think there was anyone above Namjoon. If this guy was above Namjoon, that must mean he's super important. He tries to pictures what this Jinki may look like but he stops that thought because he doesn't want to assume anything. It's already been proven that gang members aren't what they appear to be so he doesn't want to let any preconceived notions get in the way. It was something he learned a long time ago that not everything is what it seems most of the time. Titles mean almost nothing now.

"He wants to meet Jungkook actually," Namjoon says and then everyone sits up straighter.

"He knows about Kookie?" V asks, eye narrowed.

Namjoon looks sheepish for once, "Yeah of course I had to tell him. It's harmless, you know Jinki."

_

V did know Jinki and that was the problem. Jinki was good to you if you were loyal in return. There as nothing he valued more. If it were just them, it wouldn't matter but Jungkook is a different story here. Everyone knows that Jinki has a thing for beauty, that being the reason he treasures Taemin the way he does. Jungkook has beauty and when Jinki wants something he takes it, a characteristic that's helped him get this far in the game. Don't get V wrong, he has major respect for Jinki and sees him as an older brother of sorts but Jungkook makes things different. Very different. There is no way to decline Jinki's offer and they all have to show up because he will know if they lie about any type of thing like that. V honestly wishes he would just calm down because Jinki wouldn't hurt Jungkook or anything it's just that V worries. Which is weird because V doesn't worry about anything. 

"Well, we better start packing then," Jin says.

It took about four hours to get where Jinki lived. He owned a mansion way out in the country side. For someone who owns so much of the city, he hates being there. He says there's too much comotion and would much rather stay out there where it's quiet. They all know that's a load of bullshit though because 1.) too many people in the city want him dead and 2.) Taemin likes it better out there. But no one would dare call him out on it. None of them legitimately owned a car (unless you count the ones they've hot wired and V likes too) so they'll have to rent some. Usually, they would anticipate trips to Jinki's because they were always a fun time but for V it's different this time.

"What is Jinki like?" Jungkook asks him, sitting on his bed to keep him company as he packs.

V thinks about it a second, "Exactly how you'd expect him to be. He's basically a mafia boss if you think about it. He's very welcoming and charming. He can be very kind if he  
really takes a liking to you. But he can flip a switch and become just about the scariest person you'll ever meet."

"Should I be worried about meeting him then?" Jungkook asks, sounding nervous.

"I don't think so, something tells me he's going to like you," V says, hoping he doesn't sound as bitter as he feels.

Jungkook doesn't call him out on it, instead gushing about he's never been to the country side before and is very excited to see the fields of flowers. There's this fondness in his chest that V's never felt before and he can't help it.

_

The ride out has been quiet so far, everyone still tired from having to get up early for the trip out so they could make it in around noon. V had crossed his arms and went back to sleep immedietly which everyone took as indication not to talk to him. He was still pissed and uneasy about having to go out to Jinki's; he got even more mad when Namjoon told him to get a grip and get over it. Jimin and J-Hope are both huddled around Jimin's phone, watching some video. Suga is in a position similar to V but that's just his natural state of perpetual anger. Jungkook had been strong for the first hour but half way during the second he passed right out, head lolling on the window.

"When we get back, we have to take him back to Lay's to get those stitches out," Jin says as a reminder but then adds, "He hasn't been complaining about pain."

"That's weird because when I got stitches, they hurt like a bitch and I only got seven," J-Hope says as an after thought.

Then it hits them all at once that Jungkook has probably been in pain this entire time and just not saying anything.

"Of course he didn't say anything," V groans, face palming.

"Listen, we'll just make sure he get's some pain meds when we get there," Namjoon says, taking up his role as leader.

Suga looks back to where Jungkook is sleeping and wonders how the younger hid it so well. He watches him sleep for another moment before he notices the younger's face twist slightly. Jungkook's left hand twitches slightly and his feet kick out as he pushes himself back into the seat, this gaining the others attention. His arms come in front of his face and there's a whine and then he's screaming. It makes Jin, who is driving, swerve into the other lane for a moment and it's a good thing they're in the middle of nowhere so there aren't any other cars on the road. Quickly, he pulls off to the side and everyone is all talking at once.

"I thought you weren't supposed to wake someone up when they're having a nightmare!" Jimin screeches, hands coming up and dropping.

V smacks him upside the head, "That's sleep walking you fucking idiot."

It's Suga that reaches out and grabs Jungkook's shoulders , shaking them he says, "Jungkook wake up!"

Jungkook lashes out and Suga ends up taking a swipe to the face but he doesn't even feel it. He needs to get Jungkook up because if he keeps moving like this he'll mess his stitches up. He shakes him harder and Jungkook's hands scramble up to latch onto his rists then his eyes are shooting open. There is a look in Jungkook's eyes he's seen only a few times before: pure terror. It was raw and untamed; it was as if a hand were reaching out and raking it's nails down Suga's face with malice. Seeing it made him drop his hands in shock but Jungkook doesn't let go of his wrists, keeping them in an iron grip. 

The car is silent apart from Jungkook's ragged breathing. It's obvious he's trying very hard to calm himself down but he can't. Suga takes Jungkook's hand instead and pulls it to his chest.

"Just match your breathing with mine Jungkookie," Suga says, "In and out."

Then slowly, Jungkook gets his breathing regulated and slumps down into the seat. Sometimes, it's easy to forget about Jungkook's past because they don't really talk about it and he seems so happy with them. Then this happens and it's snapping them back like a rubber band being stretched too far. Jungkook doesn't say anything, just looks out the window blankly and his hands go limp so Suga lets go as well. For the rest of the ride, no one says anything. It's quiet bar the hum of the tires against the pavement. Suddenly, like V, Suga has a bad feeling about this trip.


	2. part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one master, two right hands, no emotions, and an angel. the rain is bad but the garden is good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello !! i rlly enjoyed writing this chapter so i hope u all enjoy it too !! i didnt kno if anyone would be interested in this but i was thinking i could give like little playlist for each chapter?? idk but ill just leave this
> 
> bodyache by purity ring  
> glory and gore by lorde  
> ace by taemin

 

 

"What's with the kid?" Minho asks the moment they come through the door.

He'd been expecting their arrival of course and they arrived right on time as per usual. You weren't late when invited to Jinki's. Jinki was currently in the sitting room, waiting for their arrival. Minho had been asked to stand in the foyer for their arrival and walk them in for greetings. The real reason why Jinki wasn't just meeting them in the foyer himself was that Taemin had fallen asleep in his lap and he didn't want to move him, that kid always had him pushing back formalities. Minho had only heard briefly off this Jungkook when Jinki mentioned him while they were having dinner but he hadn't really listened because the chef had prepared his favorite thing that night. So he had been expecting a new face but he hadn't expected to not be able to see it because it was currently burried in Suga's neck as Suga carried him in like a child. Like literally, the kids arms were around his neck and his legs were hanging limply around the elder's waist. And Suga is the last person he saw ever doing anything like this.

"You know what nevermind," Minho says, holding up a hand, "I can just listen when you explain it to Jinki in a moment."

"Good to see you too, Minho," Jimin says and Minho flashes him a bright smile.

He turns to go to the sitting room, not even waiting to see if they follow him because they know better now. Before they enter, Suga sets the kid down on the floor and Minho can't miss how shaky his legs are. Suga says some words to Jungkook but they're too soft and quiet for him to make out. He can see Jungkook's face now and he's cute. Cute enough to give Taemin a run for his money but Minho would never say that outloud. 

Without any further delay, Minho opens the door, "Jinki, your guests have arrived."

"Splendid," Jinki claps his hands together and stands, Taemin stands with him, "Ah, it's so good to see you all! It's been too long."

Jinki pulls them all in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He's not wrong, it has been too long since they've seen each other because Jinki has been far too busy for house guests. Taemin stands behind him and waves shyly, no matter how many times they've met him Taemin acts like it's the first time. Minho smiles reassuringly at him and Taemin returns it as he always does. There's Namjoon, placing a hand on Jungkook's back and gently pushing him forward and now Minho can really see his face. He's got doe eyes and puffy cheeks, one of them being discolored due to bruising. That makes Minho blink. If Jungkook is nervous to approach Jinki, he doesn't show it and Minho has to give the small boy props for that.

Jinki extends a hand, "Ah, this must be Jungkook."

Jungkook reaches out to accept the handshake and Jinki bends down to press a kiss to his knuckles.

"It's very nice to meet you, Jinki hyung" Jungkook says and it's completely earnest.

"Please, call me Onew," Jinki says and that really makes Minho blink because the only person Jinki let's call him that is Taemin, "This is my Taeminnie."

"It's very nice to meet you too," Jungkook says and you don't have to listen hard to tell he really means it and it makes Taemin blink and tilt his head.

Who is this kid, Minho can't help but wonder.

_

"Jungkook, what do you say about tea? I'd love to speak to you more," Jinki offers.

He hadn't expected to be so, what's the word? Taken, with this Jungkook. The boy had barely said anything at all, maybe it's just the way he said it. In his line of work, Jinki hasn't met a whole lot of genuine people. Jungkook knows who he is, rather what he is, but he speaks to Jinki like he's blind over it. Jinki can't remember the last time someone spoke to him in such a fashion that it makes him want to know everything about the younger. It's been a while since he's wanted to know someone, Jinki isn't afraid to admit that he's a tad bit self absorbed and it takes a lot for someone to truly gain his attention. But Jungkook has gained it and he didn't even try which has Jinki so intrigued he can barely stand it. It only helps that the boy is so endearing to look at with his big eyes, floppy black hair, and pouty pink lips. He didn't know enough.

Jungkook hesitates, looking back at the others for a moment but Jinki doesn't take his eyes off of him, before facing him, "Ah, yes I'd love to."

"Well, Minho, please send the order for tea. Boys, you're all dismissed to get settled," Jinki says, making a shooing motion with his hands.

"Hyungs!" Jungkook called, racing over to them.

Jungkook goes up to Namjoon of all of them, fisting his small hands into hem of his shirt and it makes Jinki raise his eyebrows. If anything, he expects Namjoon to shake the kid off but he doesn't. Instead, he bends down to cup Jungkook's face in his hands so they are at the same height and now Jinki's eyebrows are really at his hairline. 

"It's okay Jungkookie, have some tea with Jinki, we'll be around whenever you finish alright?" Namjoon says assuringly, brushing the hair away from Jungkook's forehead to press a kiss there.

"Okay hyung," Jungkook says, nodding once.

Jinki crosses his arms over his chest and tilts his head, unable to keep his surprise at the white haired man's actions. He's never known Namjoon to be tender or show affection of any type. Not even in the clubs, under the strobes and black light, did Namjoon ever indulge in anyone. Oh, this boy just got even more interesting if that were even possible.  
Jinki then notices that Suga and V are staring at him with an unreadable look so he sends back a challenging one. V's jaw clenches and he turns to leave without a word. Suga meets his gaze but it's with the vacant look that only Suga can produce. Suga presses a kiss to the top of Jungkook's head before following in V's footsteps. Everyone let's out similar goodbyes, Jimin getting particularly dramatic by dropping to his knees and shedding faux tears that made Jungkook giggle like mad. Namjoon grabs the collar of his shirt and yanks him up, mumbling under his breath that he's a moron.

The door closes with a click and it's the three of them again.

"Please, have a seat," Jinki says, gesturing for Jungkook to sit.  
_

Jungkook eases into the seat because the thing looks so expensive that he's afraid he'll break it. He isn't nervous for once, Jinki actually wants to get to know him. Besides the others, no one has ever truly taken an interest in him so it takes him by complete surprise that Jinki wants to talk to him. The only thing Jungkook is truly worried about here is that he'll say something stupid. Jinki is obviously very sophisticated, he can tell by the way he carries himself and the way he speaks. He has an air of manner and properness that makes Jungkook feel like he has something to prove. 

Minho returned then with a tray of tea, setting it down on the table before looking up at him. Minho is what Jungkook would describe as tall, dark, and handsome. 

"Didn't get a chance to introduce myself earlier, I'm Minho," Minho says, extending a hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm sorry if I came off as rude earlier I just had a bit of an episode in the car earlier," Jungkook apologizing, cringing at himself for bringing it up again.

Minho smiles, "I wouldn't worry about it. The only really surprising thing was V. I didn't know that kid could care about someone like that."

Jungkook can feel his cheeks heat up but then he feels a tad bit defensive, "V hyung is very caring."

Minho raises his hands up in surrender, "Of course. I'll let you get back to your tea."

And away he goes. Jungkook catches Taemin looking at him and sends him a small smile and Taemin sends one back.

"Taeminnine doesn't talk," Jinki says, noticing that the two were exchanging smiles, "But he does know sign language."

Jungkook perks up at that, "I know a little bit."

Jungkook would spend a lot of time in the local library. It was free, out of the house, and it helped that Jungkook loved to read. He would spend his days holed up in the back corner, diverging himself into words. He could live vicariously through the characters in stories. If he imersed himself enough into the plot, it was almost like their story was his. It just so happened that he had read a few books on sign language. At the time, it seemed pointless but it was a distraction.

"Ah, let me see," Jungkook says before signing, 'Hello.'

Taemin gives him a brilliant smile and returns the sign.

"Now Jungkook," Jinki begins, leaning over to pour the tea, "I've heard about your condition. Would you mind if I could see?"

Jungkook assumed he was talking about his stitches and he felt embarrassed to know that Namjoon had told him about it. But he doesn't want to deny Jinki anything so, tentively, he pulls his shirt up. They'd taken the bandages off this morning, they decided they needed to let the wound breathe today to prevent infections. His stitches didn't look so bad, there was no redness and it didn't itch like they thought it would. He looks back up to catch Taemin bring his hand up to his mouth, eyes almost comically wide in shock. Jinki's face, however, remains impassive. 

"Jungkook, how did you end up in that alley?" Jinki asks, unwavingly.

Now that was something that he hadn't even discussed with the others yet. He'd been expecting them to want to know and when he asked about it Jin said 'when you're ready, you'll tell us'. Jinki wasn't going to beat around the bush about it apparently. But Jungkook figured it was easier this way, telling his story to a stranger would be a whole lot easier than trying to tell it to the others now. It was easier to tell it to people who didn't care. And in telling him now would make it easier to tell it another time.

Jungkook draws in a deep breath, "Well.."

 _Jungkook_ _raced up the stairs, his body screaming with every step but he kept going because there was no way he could stop now. He stumbled into his room, slamming the door shut behind him and locked it but he could already hear his dad stomping up the stairs after him. Frantically, he looked around him room and made a split decision. Pushing his body against his dresser, with strength he didn't think he still possessed, he managed to push it in front of his door as a barrier, his feet skidding along the ground as he pushed. Just as he got the dresser right in place, his dad banged onto the door. Jungkook leaned onto the wall, clutching his arm to his chest and wheezed heavily. Gingerly, he felt_ _at his torso and his heart dropped when his hand came back red with his own blood. He let himself pull the bits of broken glass out of the wound and it make a small pile in his palm. The sight of it made him ill, the bile rising up in his throat but he forced it down. The banging on the door amplified and Jungkook could hear the wood starting to give way._

_"Open this fucking door!" his fathers voice boomed from the other side, "Open this fucking door right now you fucking disgrace!"_

  
_Jungkook knew then that the dresser wouldn't hold forever. The banging was constant and only increasing, it made it feel as though the whole room was shaking. Yet, he slinked down the wall and just tried to breathe for a second. There was nowhere for him to go. He'd walked himself into a corner and this is where he was going to die. The thought of it made him gag but he bit it back because he refused to die in a puddle of his own throw up. He took one last look at his room, the pounding on the door dulling for a second. He's lived in the room his entire life and sitting here looking at it now makes him realize that he's never had one happy memory here. No night, no day, no feeling of elation or even just content have ever been felt or had here. Then he sees it. A window. The window makes everything focus and weakly, he gets back onto his feet and scrambles over to it. Just_ _as he wrenches it open, his dad's fist comes through the door. Jungkook's head whips back and they makes eye contact._

_"Wait till I get my hands on you you absolute shit," his dad hisses, hands coming up to yank more of the door away._

_Jungkook looks down and the drop is too far in all honesty. Especially in the state he is now, he doesn't know if his body can take the impact. Looking back and he sees that he can either jump or else. He'd rather die from the fall. When his dad gets a leg through the door he jumps._

_He hits the ground hard and flat on his back, the pain of it makes him see stars. It knocks the wind right out of him, curling up on his side as he sucks in air blindly. Rolling onto his knees, he pushed himself up with his good arm and he was running. Some adrenaline must have kicked in and it has Jungkook running like he's never ran before in his life. He doesn't dare look back, for fear that his dad might be following him. If he doesn't look back then it can't hurt him. Jungkook isn't even thinking anymore; his legs are on autopilot and carrying him forward into the night. He doesn't know where he's going and he realizes he isn't going anywhere. There isn't anywhere. The only thing left for him to do is run. His legs have lost all feeling at his point but his body refuses to stop. Distance is the only thing he needs right now and it's the only thing he can obtain. The streets all look the same, pavement blending into pavement, street signs were suddenly a language he no longer knew how to read anymore. He didn't hear the sound of his feet and he didn't hear his breathing._

_And then his legs give out._

_His head spins, he'd only felt this dizzy from the one time his dad almost choked him out. One foot stumbles over the other and the ground comes up so fast he doesn't have any time to brace himself. Black spots dance around in his vision. The pain isn't there anymore, he's a little too gone to feel it anymore. And lying there on the ground, he smiles to himself. He would die here in this alley by his choice. He chose how he got taken out of this world. Not his dad. No one. For once, Jungkook has control over something in his life. His own life. He cries because it makes him so happy. He dies on his own terms. Not at his dads hands. His death is his own. Closing his eyes, Jungkook let's himself go._

"Next thing I know, I'm waking up to V hyung and J-Hope hyung approaching me like a caged animal," Jungkook finishes, not looking up from where he's been staring at his own feet.

He hears a sniffle and a sob, making his head snap up. Taemin is in full blown tears, bringing his hands up to try and stifle them but he can't. 

"Why are you crying?" Jungkook asks, genuinely confused.

Taemin doesn't say anything, just rises up from the sofa he's sitting and pulls Jungkook into his arms. Jungkook holds him in return, not saying anything and just let's the other boy cry. Even if he doesn't understand why he's crying at all. Taemin pulls back and starts signing so fast that Jungkook doesn't stand a chance of following any of it.

"He says," Jinki starts, "that he's so sorry that you've had to go through all of that and that he can't help himself from crying. But he's trying very hard to pull himself together."

Jungkook balks, "You're crying because of me?"

Taemin nods helplessly, hands clenching at his pants.

Jungkook reaches up and thumbs away the tears, "Don't cry over me please, I'm not worth it. It happened and it's over now. I'm not completely okay but I'm alive. Please don't cry."

Jungkook is so startled by this, he's in awe. No one has ever done this, cried over him. Especially someone he'd just met. That night wasn't even his worst one if he really thinks about it so he doesn't understand why Taemin is crying about it. Something about people showing geniune conern towards him is just a concept that's foreign to him truly.

"You know what Jungkook," Jinki says, stirring his tea, "I had a father a lot like yours."

"What happened?" Jungkook asks, looking up from where he's holding Taemin's hands to console him.

"I killed him," Jinki replies casually as he adds more sugar to his tea.

_

Jonghyun was walking briskly when he felt something tug on the sleeve of his blazer. He turned to face whoever it was but saw no one. Feeling another tug, he looked down and saw it was a boy. A very pretty boy, one that looked a little roughed up actually. He tries to think if he's ever seen this boy before but his face isn't ringing any bells.

"Can you help me? I'm lost," the boy asks, cheeks speckled red.

Jonghyun's eyebrows furrowed, "Lost?"

"Ah, I'm looking for Namjoon hyung and Onew told me where to go but this place is so big," the boy says in one breath, nervously.

Jonghyun couldn't help his surprise, this kid was calling Jinki that name. Only Taemin was allowed to call him that. Last time someone called Jinki that without his permission the guy lost some teeth.

"Namjoon you said? Oh wait, are you Jungkook?" Jonghyun asks, it's like a light bulb went off over his head.

"Yes," Jungkook confirms, looking unsure.

"I am Jonghyun, Namjoon told me about you," Jonghyun says, smiling a bit.

"Ah, I think I remember Namjoon hyung talking about you," Jungkook gave him a small smile.

Jungkook is a lot different than he expected him to be. But then again, Namjoon had been a little lax on the details. When they'd met in his nightclub, Namjoon had been very vague on everything. All he had said was that he'd taken in some boy that they found in an alley or something. Which confused Jonghyun greatly because Namjoon wasn't the type to take in people. Namjoon was one of those people who did things in self-benefit and taking in some kid he had no connection to seemed very out of character. If his memory served him right, Namjoon had been quite aggravated to be housing him under his roof but the others had insisted upon it. No matter how much the silver haired man complained about it, it was obvious that he was looking for excuses to keep talking about the boy. And the fact that Jungkook was here spoke for itself.

"He hadn't told me you'd be so cute," Jonghyun smiles and Jungkook blushes, "Well, I don't know exactly where Namjoon is but I know places where we can look."

Jonghyun offers a hand and Jungkook bites his lip before taking it in his own. The walk is quiet but comfortable and he can feel Jungkook sneaking looks up at him. There are really only so many places Namjoon can really be but Jonghyun decides that looking outside would be a good start because Namjoon likes to go out in the garden and smoke.

"So pretty," Jungkook says, letting his hand glide over the flowers.

Jonghyun refused the urge to coo at the look of wonder on the younger's face. The garden was really grand, Jinki had gardners come by once a week to maintain it. Jinki would never admit this but the only reason they have a garden was to make Taemin smile. Now the garden stretches for almost an acer because when Jinki makes a gesture he likes to go all out. That was both a good and bad quality when it came to his line of work. Reaching out and plucking a flower, he tucks it behind Jungkook's ear.

"I think they bloomed just for you," Jonghyun says and red flowers seem to bloom on Jungkook's cheeks.

"Jeez Jonghyun that was just about the lamest thing I've ever heard."

"V hyung!" Jungkook exclaims, smiling his bunny like smile, whirling around to face him.

"I'd say you're just upset you didn't think of it first," Jonghyun argues, pointing a hand on his hip.

V frowns, "Anything I'd think of would be way better than that. Besides, there aren't flowers in this world that are worthy of Kookie."

Jonghyun doesn't have a witty reply that time. He can only watch as Jungkook walks over to V with a bounce in his step. Once Jungkook is in reach, V takes a hold of the belt loops of the smaller's jeans to pull him in that much closer. From that close, Jungkook has to look up with head all the way back just so they can see eye to eye.

"Where did you go earlier?" Jungkook questions, wringing his hands.

V brushes the hair out of Jungkook's eyes, "Sorry about that Kookie. Figured I'd get a head start on getting the bags inside."

"Don't dissapear on me like that please?" Jungkook asks and his voice sounds very small.

"Wouldn't dream of it," V sighs contently, cupping his hands under Jungkook's jaw to pull the younger up just that much higher so he can place a kiss on his nose.

Jonghyun feels like he's intruding on something private. To see V show anything this type of affection was making him feel almost awkward. Seeing V handle Jungkook with care, like Jungkook was finely shaped crystal, it was giving Jonghyun whiplash. He's seen V snap bones and slice skin and V would grin. He's seen V snort coke off a hooker's breasts in a seedy bar at four in the morning. V took such joy in what he did. V reminded Jonghyun so much of Jinki that it made him fear him in a way that he refused to admit to anyone besides Kibum. Kibum understood how he felt but didn't feel the same. But that's because Kibum didn't fear anything. Not even Jinki.

So he speaks up, "Do you happen to know where Namjoon is? That's who we were looking for."

"That's funny because he just went to see Jinki about seeing if tea time was finished," V hums.  
_

Namjoon knocks on the door of the sitting room and patiently (read: impatiently) waited for a answer. It's just that Jungkook had been in there for three hours now and that seemed like an awfully long time just for some tea. He trusted Jinki and all but he'd let Jungkook call him Onew which just had him a tad concerned. That was the kind of thing Jinki had people beaten within a inch of their life for. The thing about Jinki is that he's intense sometimes and probably too intense for their Jungkook to take in for such a spanse of time. Three hours was way too long in Namjoon's opinion. Suprisingly, it's Taemin that answers the door. He notices that Taemin's eyes are a bit swollen but chooses not to comment on it. He and Taemin had never been particularly close, the only one of them that managed to get close to the object of Jinki's affections had been Jimin.

"Ah Taemin, is Jungkook still in there?" Namjoon asks.

Taemin shakes his head but makes a motion with his hands for Namjoon to go in. Nodding, he goes around the other and Jinki is sitting there, nursing a cup of tea. He looks up to catch Namjoon's eye and simply points to the seat in front of him. It makes Namjoon fall into this weird state of nervousness and ease, sinking into the couch and waiting the verdic. In reality, the thing he's really worried about here is that Jinki is going to say something insulting about Jungkook because if he does Namjoon knows he'll have to bite back. Which is in all honesty out of his control, he physically won't be able to not defend Jungkook. Not even against Jinki, would he back down.

"Jungkook is," Jinki pauses to set his tea down, "very interesting to me. I am truly disheartened to hear of his tragedies and it's not everyday you meet someone who can be so collected after such adversity. In my case, I turned into a bit of a monster. I wanted to ruin every single thing I could get my hands on and I did. And I don't think I would do anything differently because I handled it the way I was meant to handle it. Jungkook is so very kind and selfless to where it's almost disarming if you didn't know how real it was."

Namjoon says nothing.

"He spoke to me about death in a way that you don't ever expect from someone so young. I've seen grown men fear death more than Jungkook. Maybe I even envy that in a way. One thing is certain, he is almost completely entrancing to me. I hadn't even realized the time that passed. But that amount of time did allow for me to secure some information."

Jinki slid over a piece of paper and Namjoon picked it up to examine it.

"It's Jungkook's address," Jinki didn't wait for Namjoon to put two and two together, "His father's death should be a slow one, don't you agree?"

Namjoon tsked, "Now Jinki, we both know that isn't what Jungkook wants. That's what we want. It wouldn't fix anything in his eyes. It would make you and I very happy but to

him nothing would change. However, there is something useful in this. But this is some trouble to go through for someone you just met, is it not?"

"You of all people should know it's not that simple," Jinki counters.

Namjoon agrees silently. It's never that simple.

_

Namjoon tells them all later while Jungkook is off with Taemin and all their reactions are as expected.

"Okay, well I already kind of had a plan on how it would go down. I was going to sear him with a hot knife, break his hands, and-"

"I'm going to go ahead and stop you right there because we aren't killing him." 

"We aren't?" 

_

Jungkook curls onto his side, flipping the page as he goes, "'Let you alone! That's all very well, but how can I leave myself alone? We need not to be let alone. We need to be really bothered once in a while. How long is it since you were really bothered? About something important, about something real?'

And then he shut up, for he remembered last week and the two white stones staring up at the ceiling and the pumpsnake with the probing eye and the two soap-faced men with the cigarettes moving in their mouths when they talked. But that was another Mildred, that was a Mildred so deep inside this one, and so bothered, really bothered, that the two women had never met. He turned away.'"

Taemin laid curled up beside him, listening dilagently. He hadn't asked the other boy to read allowed to him per say but when he gave the book to Jungkook, the other just figured that's what he wanted. Jungkook didn't mind it at all, reading out loud was relaxing. It seemed to relax Taemin as well, the other boy has seemingly sunk deeper into the mattress. The reading also distracted Jungkook a bit because in the back on his head there was a nagging feeling of longing. 

"'And because they had mass, they became simpler,' said Beatty. 'Once, books appealed to a few people, here, there, everywhere. They could afford to be different. The world was roomy. But then the world got fill of eyes and elbows and mouths. Double, triple, quadruple population. Films and radios, magazines, books leveled down to sort of paste pudding norm, do you follow me?'"

Maybe it was a little pitiful but he missed his boys. He's not used to not having them just completely around him. Their lack of presence was something he was trying to tune out. His encounter with V earlier was short, too short for his liking. But Taemin found them and wanted to spend some more time together. Don't get Jungkook wrong, he wanted to spend some more time too. Taemin's company was just so very tranquil. The other was beautiful, his bronze hair fell past his shoulders and shining eyes. Looking at Taemin, he could understand why Jinki valued him so much as Taemin was like something you could just barely describe. When Taemin looked at Jungkook, he looked so intently and openly that it made Jungkook want to squirm. 

But. 

He missed Suga and J-Hope's constant arguing. He missed how Jimin would be overdramatic about everything. He missed Jin's dry commentary as he tried his best to look unamused. He missed how V woud just try and look angry but that wasn't ever the case. He missed how Namjoon would just silently observe the scene, playing peace keeper. Oh, he missed it.

"'The zipper displaces the button and a man lacks just that much time to think while dressing at dawn, a philosophical hour, and thus a meloncholy hour.'"

Taemin reached over and let his hand run over a bruise on his arm, the touch gave Jungkook goosebumps. 

"Taeminnie?"

They'd been so consumed, in their own bubble of intimacy, they hadn't even heard the door open. Taemin shot up and smiled, up from the bed in a second and up to the man who walked in. The man was striking, with sharp features and straight set shoulders with slicked back black hair and a eyepatch just as black. Jungkook sat up as well and came off the bed as well, continuing to lay there would have been rude. Taemin signed a bunch of things to the man and the man's eye followed the movement with practiced ease before his eye settled on Jungkook.

"Ah Jungkook," the man spoke in a drawl, voice low, "My name is Kibum."

Jungkook smiles small and says, "It's nice to meet you."

Kibum's eye reveals nothings, a perfect picture of vacancy. Jungkook isn't sure if the lack of judgement is reassuring or daunting. 

"Minho spoke of you but I am sure he did not speak of me," Kibum speaks and it's monotone.

Taemin slaps Kibum's shoulder and signs something, giving the taller man a look.

"Taeminnie has informed me that I am 'freaking you out' and I apologize," Kibum says solemnly.

Jungkook waves his hands, "No, no, you aren't freaking me out I promise!"

The look in Kibum's eye shifts for a moment and reaches a hand out. It makes Jungkook's eyes clench close and brace for impact, somethings that's come with years of inprintings. His eyes can't help but shoot open in surprise when a hand ruffles his hair instead. He peeks up and sees Kibum's lips curl into a soft smile, his lips were uncannily shaped like a heart.

"As Minho said, very cute," Kibum says, "Continue reading, if you will?"

Jungkook nodded dumbly, Kibum complimenting him was unexpected. Taemin hands him back the book and smiles encouragingly at him, sitting back at the bed and patting the space beside him. So he sits and Kibum sits as well, in the arm chair placed by the door, looking expectantly at him. Flipping through the pages, he finds his place where he left off.

"'You are going to work tonight, though, aren't you?" said Mildred.

'I haven't decided. Right now I've got an awful feeling I want to smash things and kill things.'"

Kibum seems like he's observing him and if Jungkook is being honest it's a bit unnerving. It's like the man is waiting for Jungkook to do something that he isn't supposed to do. Falter even. This gives Jungkook more incentive to just speak more.

"'No, I don't want to, this time. I want to hold onto this funny thing. God, it's gotten so big on me. I don't know what it is. I'm so damned happy, I'm so mad, and I don't know why. I feel like I'm putting on weight. I feel fat. I feel like I've been saving up a lot of things, and don't know what. I might even start reading books.'"

Kibum hums, bringing a hand up to rub his chin as if he's considering the words. Jungkook is considering them as well. The writing was something he could really identify with, he thinks. There is so much that he's been saving. He's saved every single thing in his entire life. Days would go with him just tearing it out of himself and putting it in a box to shove so far back not even the light would remember it. The constant emptying of it would leave him hollow enough that the hits would echo and his breathing would howl like the wind without any interfernce. Jungkook doesn't feel fat, he feels paper thin and like someone just put him through a shredder. But now, when his hands twitch with the need to rip at his chest, he could take someone else's hands instead. He would have to learn to take his own but for now he'll let someone else fill him up.   
_

"Ah, Kibum," Suga says in greeting.

It's nice and all to see Kibum again but he's more interested in Jungkook. The youngest is standing between Kibum and Taemin, having an arm linked in each one of their's. Jungkook doing the arm linking is of course endearing to no end. What he really can't believe here, is that Kibum is letting them link arms. Looking up to meet Kibum's gaze, he raises an eyebrow but Kibum's face doesn't move. Suga thinks that Kibum is the only one that can rival his blank face. He's convinced that Kibum doesn't have any feelings, a good trait to have in this business and more incentive for Jinki to make him his second in command. Kibum feels no remorse for that acts he commits and that's where he and Suga differ. Suga can only burry his own remorse in his chest and let it go. Seeing Jungkook almost makes Suga want to scream, he hasn't seen the boy all day and he wants to touch. He wants to feel the weight of him in his arms. But he puts that way, way, down into the pit of his stomach. Admittedly, the bad feeling he had about the trip has been smothered a bit but it's still lingering in the back of his mind. Their Kookie looks so happy right now, smiling up at him. 

But Suga doesn't have to worry about getting Jungkook away from them because Jimin beats him right to it.

"Jungkookie embrace me please or I'll die," Jimin extends his arms with a whine.

Jungkook looks like he's taking Jimin's words very seriously, immediately releasing Taemin and Kibum's arms to rush into Jimin's instead. Suga can only hope he looks as unimpressed as he feels. Then again, there's that part of him that wishes he could stop being so prideful so that we could have done something of that nature to get Jungkook into his arms as well. But he has to be cold Suga. Jin comes up behind him and elbows him in the side, which makes Suga jump a foot in the air. 

"Suck it up and give the kid some love," Jin scolds.

Suga goes about it the only way he knows how. By walking over and shoving Jimin away by his face; Jungkook looks concerned and amused which is a nice combination of emotions on his face. 

"Kookie, I'm feeling very neglected right now," Suga says lightly.

Jungkook doesn't dissapoint, but when does he honestly, and takes Suga's hands into his smaller ones. He has to go on the tip of his toes but Jungkook manages to peck Suga on his cheek. The action has the younger boy's face burning but he smiles shyly, looking up at Suga through his eyelashes. It makes Suga's heart feel like it's going to burst which is a feeling he hasn't felt in a very, very, long time. He doesn't realize how hard he's squeezing the other boy's hands until Jungkook is squeezing back. Sometimes, it seems as though Jungkook reassures him more than he reassures Jungkook. He feels his lips curl up and he's smiling like he hasn't in a while. 

"Suga you absolute bitch," Jimin says, voice in disbelief, grumbling under his breath, "That should've been my kiss."

And like earlier, Suga can only hope the smirk on his face is a smug as it feels.

"Where is J-Hope hyung?" Jungkook wonders, looking around.

"Did someone say my name?" J-Hope's head pokes through the door.

"No one did, go away," Suga says and Jungkook giggles as he slaps his chest.

"I did," Jungkook clarifies, releasing Suga's hands to walk over to J-Hope instead.

J-Hope smiles his signature 'my smile is too big for my face' smile and drapes an arm over Jungkook's shoulder. 

"Hear that boys? Jungkook asked for me personally," he gloats, then pointing at Suga, "You're glaring at me."

"The sun is in my eyes," Suga argues.

J-Hope's jaw drops, "We're indoors!"

Suga shrugs and Jungkook laughs.

_

Jungkook tells himself that it's fine. He ducks his head under the blanket and starts counting backwards from one hundred. He needs it so bad, he needs a distraction so bad it's almost unreal. Anything, anything, to just take away from the thunder rumbling outside. That, with the combined sound of rain pelting against the window makes him cover his ear but it isn't enough to block the noise. Lightening doesn't scare him. What scares him is what lightening promises, a breath of silence before the cacophonies to be splayed through the air. Lightening is an omen. Blocking out the flashes of light seemed like a good idea but now he has no way to know of when the thunder will come so he uncovers his face to focus heavily on the ceiling. He lets his eyes trace over the small chandelier that hangs from there, trying to just absorb details so he has something else to take in. Blinking radily, he thinks his eyes are playing tricks on him. The ceiling seems to just be getting closer and closer. As it comes towards him, his breathing gets shallower and shallower. The weight of the impending roof seems to of been placed on his chest, making him feel tight in all the wrong ways. He touches at his throat and wonders when did it start closing, restricting him from breathing. When did the walls shrink in? 

It hits him very suddenly, he's there again. The smell of shoe polish is in his nose and it's making him feel sick. He finds himself having to quickly lean over the side of the bed as he empties out his dinner onto the floor. The heaving pulls on his stitches in a truly painful way; he brings a hand up to his mouth to stop his heavy breathing. Trying his best, he pushes the urge to heave again away but he's not sure how long it will be before it comes back. Shakily he makes his way off the bed and over to the door, having to crawl in fear of making himself throw up again. The floor is freezing, when his hands come into contact it feels like it burns. At a snails pace, he finally finds himself at the door. When he reaches up and turns the knob, the door won't open. Of course it won't open, his dad locked it. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_ , Jungkook's hands curl into fists and he slams them onto his face over and over, _so stupid, stupid._ He beats his fists on the door, the coats hanging from the rack are suffocating him and the polish smell makes him gag repeatedly. His fists continue to pumble the door and he's sobbing helplessly. The thunder syncs up with the thudding of his own heart. He needs to get out get out _getout toego tout_

The door swings open and he sees pajama pants and Jungkook knows he's in for it now. He woke his dad up, oh god he woke his dad up _oh godoh godohgod_. He grapples at the pants and his body bows over, clutching desperately at the fabric.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry dad, please don't I'm sorry," he's babbling, his voice comes out all weird and distorted from how hard he's crying.

He bites his lip, his dad hates it when he cries. Says it's about as ugly as when he speaks and Jungkook knows it but he can't help it. Then it's coming up his throat again so fast he barely has time to lean to side as he barfs again. This is so agonizing that he hopes that his dad beats him till he's unconcious. 

"Jungkook?"

He yanks at his hair and the anticipation is eating away at his insides and he's just so completely and uttery terrified. Hands enclose on his wrists and pull him forward and he wails.

"Look at me."

Jungkook shakes his head so fast it makes him dizzy, yanking his arms to try and free them but it's useless as the grip is iron tight. One of his wrists is released and a hand takes hold of his jaw to make him look up so he clenches his eyes shut hard enough to make himself see stars behind his eyelids.

"Look at me."

Jungkook's eyes snap open at that because he knows that if his dad says it again it'll be with a slap across his face

Only it's not his dad. It's Minho. 

_

Minho's eyes wander over the room, taking note of the unmade bed and the puddle of vomit beside the bed. He doesn't want to look directly at Jungkook because the kid looks like such a wreck right now that it makes his stomach twist. He doesn't recognize this boy, the one that's trembling like a leaf and has a crazy look in his eye. His eyes are wide like saucers and slightly unfocused. The Jungkook he knows has curious eyes and an open face. This one looks so guarded and it's such a drastic change. Minho doesn't know how to deal with this if he's being honest, he's never been the comforting type. Right now is the first time in his life that he wishes he was. He wants to be able to say something, anything, to make this kid return to the one he knows.

"I'm sorry M-Minho," Jungkook's voice wobbles as he says this.

The kid looks so ashamed, his little hands coming up to harshly wipe the tears away from his face. 

"No, I'm sorry," Minho replies, voice quiet, "Let's go find one of your boys."

Jungkook tries so hard. So hard. He braces his hand onto the door frame and the other onto the floor as he pushes himself up to stand. He leans heavily onto the frame and Minho refuses to watch him struggle this much. So he just scoops Jungkook right up into his arms. It makes the smaller boy tense before slumping into his arms, obvious too tired to really even really fight it. Minho doesn't know who is in which room so he just kicks at the door of a room where he knows one of them is. Maybe he kicks too fast and too hard but he finds himself unable to stop until the door opens to reveal Jin. Jin looks ready to commit homicide but the look drops right away at the sight of Jungkook.

"Hyung?" Jungkook croaks, arms extending out hesitantly.

"Kookie," Jin breathes, taking Jungkook from Minho's arms and into his.

Jungkook clings to his front like a koala, hooking his arms around his neck and legs around his waist. It's like the floodgates open because Jungkook starts crying all over again.

"It was so real," Jungkook chokes out.

Thunder makes the room shake and Jungkook lets out a strangled noise, pulling himself even tighter around Jin. Jin takes a seat on the bed and rubs his hands up and down Jungkook's back, hoping to soothe him. He begins to rock them and he starts saying things into Jungkook's ear that Minho can't hear. But whatever he's saying it seems to help because Jungkook's cries quiet down to just sniffles. The storm seems to finally calming down, the rain dissipating into a light drizzle. Minho is actually impressed with how quickly Jin managed to calm the smaller boy down. Jin had always been on the gentle side, with his soft features and overall demeanor. But if there's one thing Minho has learned from his time in the business is that looks can always be decieving. Jin knows how he looks, he knows just how pretty he is and he uses it very, very well. Minho had the smallest of crushes on Jin when they first met because Jin had just the sweetest smile he'd ever seen. As it turns out, Jin's smile was just as sweet when he pushed the barrel of a gun against a mans temple.

"Kookie," Jin says softly, "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I-It was the thunder, hearing it just brought something back," Jungkook confesses.

Jin's hands are still rubbing circles into his lower back, "And what was that?"

"Well," Jungkook takes a shuddering breath, "when my dad would get really mad at me he would lock me in the closet we have in the hallway. It's all kind of a blur to me now because I kept getting sick and having panic attacks because of my claustraphobia. While I was in there, this huge storm happened and I guess hearing this one just triggered something in me."

"Oh, Kookie," Jin's voice was thick.

"A-and, when he finally let me out he said I better not make a sound or he'd put me back in," Jungkook is talking too fast and his hands were clutching onto the front of Jin's shirt, "I didn't wanna go back in Jin. But he always put me back in."

Minho thinks maybe, he shouldn't be still lingering here in the door way. But this just makes him see everything differently. It only further proves what he had already thought: looks can be very deceiving. And Jungkook was the most decieiving of them all. 

_

The next day, Jungkook clings. To Jin specifically. Whenever Jin walks somewhere, Jungkook holds his hand and goes with him. Whenever Jin stands, Jungkook stands with him and latches onto his arm. Whenver Jin sits, Jungkook makes his seat in his lap. Even when Jin goes to the bathroom, Jungkook waits outside the door for him. This could aggravate some people but Jin honestly does not mind it. He knows why the smaller boy is leaching onto him and if it reassures Jungkook then Jin would hold him close in return. And when it comes down to telling the others what happened last night, Jungkook curls up onto his lap and burries his face in his neck. Jin knows the younger is embarrassed, it's more attention than he would like to have on him at one time.

"The storm last night brought up some old memories for our Kookie last night," Jin starts, pausing when Jungkook squeezes him a bit more, "His father had locked him in a closet for a few days and a storm had happened. So last night he had an episode."

Jin wanted it to be brief because he could barely even talk about it. But Jungkook had asked him to and Jin couldn't find it in himself to deny the younger boy anything right now.

"Jungie, can you look at us?" J-Hope asks.

Jungkook turns his head slightly and let's his eyes meet Jin's for confirmation. It breaks Jin's heart just a bit to know that Jungkook wants his permission before even looking at the others. With Jin's right away, Jungkook faces them and you can see how everyone's expressions just change. Because truly, the small boy in his arms does look different. This one has a face that is the color of opaque and droopy, tired eyes. He looks haunted. They all notice now that Jungkook is fidgeting, his eyes are unfocused. Jungkook didn't even look like this on the night they found him in the alley. 

Jimin leans forward, looking a little alarmed, "Kookie, what happened to your face?"

That was another thing. His face had specks of blue and purple everywhere with swelling around his eyes.

"I-," Jungkook breaks off and makes his hands into his to bring them up to his face, imitating the motions of hitting himself.

V shoots Namjoon a look and Jin knows what that look entails. V and Suga as well wanted Jungkook's dad dead. With that in mind, when they recieved Jungkook's address from Jinki they right of the bat wanted to go over there and make sure that the only way his dad leaves the house is in a body bag. Namjoon refused the idea saying that he had something else in mind. Truly, the leader had a plan that would make Jungkook happy and when it came down to it the other two couldn't help but agree. But with all this new information, it is probably only fueling V's anger. Hell, it's fueling all of their anger. However, despite how that would be their usual approach, they all know they can't do it.

That's their resolve, not Jungkook's.

"I'll be okay just give me a day. It only ever takes me a day," Jungkook mumbles, gaining their attention.

_

It takes him two days.

_

"V," Jinki calls, walking over with open arms, "I feel like we haven't talked this entire visit."

That's because I've been avoiding you, V thinks but he says, "Well, there are many of us here and you are a busy man."

"You are right about that," Jinki says with a laugh, "but I'll make time for you."

Normally a comment like that would make V smile automatically but V wants to hiss. Instead of doing that, he gives the boss a smile that he hopes that Jinki doesn't see through it. Though that isn't something he'd put past Jinki. It was something that Jinki had always prided himself on, being able to tell when people are lying and reading them. That's why many people knew not to cross Jinki because he would know and if there's one thing Jinki really hates it's liars. This is one of the reasons V makes sure to choose his words very, very carefully. V has always been particularly good at lying, from a young age they would just slide right off his tongue and out of his mouth without a thought. It was just too easy. Lying also seemed to give him some sort of satisfaction. Especially when he could do it right to someone's face, watch them accept something that just wasn't the truth. But V thinks he like lying the best when there's some risk involved. And lying to Jinki was a very big risk. Such a big risk, that it made V's insides feel like fire because he was just that damn excited.

Jinki comes up beside him to look out the window with him. V was staring out at it where Jimin, J-Hope, Taemin, and Jungkook were in the garden. Really, V had no idea what the hell they were doing. Jimin was on the ground doing the worm? V wasn't too sure. J-Hope was squatting on the side and seemed to be hyping him up with wild hand gestures. Off to the side, sitting among the flowers were Taemin and Jungkook, clutching to each other and laughing at whatever the other two idiots were doing. Mostly, V had been focused on Jungkook. To see the boy laughing was such a relief. The past two days have been so painful. They'd never seen Jungkook more jumpy and just plain upset. To see him happy again made something stir in V's chest that he didn't know existed.

"He is really something, isn't he?" Jinki hums.

V knows who he's talking about but he plays dumb, "Who? Jimin? Yeah, he is something alright."

"V, don't be so coy. We both know who I'm talking about," Jinki tuts, turning his head to look at him.

"Are we not both talking about Jimin?" V replies mockingly, tilting his head and widening his eyes.

Jinki laughs and it sounds cruel, "Well V, if you insisit on acting like this I'll just go ahead and say what I want then."

V doesn't say anything, just readies himself from whatever Jinki is going say.

"Jungkook is unlike anyone I've met. I know for a fact he's not like anyone you've ever met," _no he definietly isn't_ , "and I'm left to wonder what he sees in any of you. No offense to any of you," _oh I'm so sure_ , "you're all very dear to me and all but Jungkook is just too good which I'm sure you know, " _it's all I think about_ , "So, perhaps you can agree with me when I say he'd be better off with higher company. As Jungkook is deserving of luxurious things, it is obvious that Jungkook would be more comfortable living here."

V bares his teeth, "Yes, because why lie low with demons when you can lounge with Lucifer himself?"

"Lucifer was once a angel," Jinki counters.

"And God threw him into the deepest pits of hell. You would know a thing or two about that, wouldn't you?" V says, letting his voice tilt at the end.

Jinki looks at him hard before smiling widely, "I don't know why I always underestimate you V. You have so much potiental."

"Isn't it obvious? You underestimate everyone." V says, sounding tired.

"I think I'll have to give you that," Jinki conceedes, "But that is what has gotten me this far. Always expect yourself to be better and you will be. The more you believe people are beneath you the more true it becomes."

V laughs, "You know what? No matter how alike people insist we are, there is one true difference. I don't pretend to be better than anyone. I know I'm low and I know I'm scum. I know myself. Being that pretenious must be exhausting, isn't it Jinki?"

"I'll be honest with you, nothing is easier. I could do this in my sleep. I've lied to myself for so long even I have to believe it," Jinki laughs, splaying his hands out in a 'what-can-you-do' gesture, "But does Jungkook know? Know just how 'low' you are? Does Jungkook know just how dirty his hands are after touching you?"

V lets his head roll so he can look back at where Jungkook is now lying amoungst the flowers. He looks so etheral in the morning light, the sun reflecting off his pale skin. His eyes are closed and it leaves V to wonder if he fell asleep there. It makes him so fond, another one of those things he didn't think he's ever felt. Just to have Jungkook at ease like this is just so satisfying. If V has to really think about it, he knows that Jinki isn't all black matter on the inside. After all, Jinki has Taemin. Taemin and Jinki have met through not very ideal circumstances. Taemin's dad Seokmin owed Jinki so much money and couldn't pay any of it back. What a fucking idiot, V thinks, everyone knows not to borrow money from Jinki unless they're certain they will be able to pay it back. Because if you don't pay it back, Jinki will take way more than you could ever owe. Seokmin gave up Taemin to Jinki as an offering, hoping his only son would repay the debt. Jinki accepted Taemin but Seokmin didn't make it out of the mansion alive.

"Jungkook knows who I am and what I do, Jinki. Don't misunderstand anything about the nature of our relationship."

"I think I understand just fine."  
_

The sound of laughter and chatting echoed throughout the dining hall. Jimin has really had too much wine, it stains his lips red and makes him laugh at all of J-Hopes jokes that are not that funny. Minho and Jonghyun are basically yelling at each other over the table but they're doing it in Chinese so no one even knows what they're talking about bar Kibum who puts his two cents in but in Korean so everyone is really lost on that. The two of them are shifting every other minute which lets everyone know that they are in fact kicking each other's shins under the table. Taemin's head had long since lolled onto Kibum's arm and he fell straight asleep. Jin is soley focused on the food and Namjoon is warily watching him inhale it. Even Suga let's himself unwind just a bit. But V is so absolutely tense that he feels like his joints are locking up. Jinki is doing it on purpose now. The elder sits at the head of the table and under V's skin, making V feel like he's just buzzing with a quiet rage that is making him itch. But he resists the urge to scratch wildly at his own skin, just let's his hand tighten and loosen on the steak knife in his hand repeatedly.

Jungkook seems as though he's hanging on every word coming out of Jinki's mouth. It's some story from his time visiting the states. Personally, V would rather shove the knife in both of his ears than listen to another word. He's tried so hard to just let his attention focus on someone else but he can't. Being this cross with Jinki is something that has never happened before. The two of them had always gotten along very well. Why did Jinki have to come and talk to him today? Now it's all that V can think about. It's making him twitch because if there is one thing that V hates it's when a weakness is pitted against him. Jinki took his affection for Jungkook, chewed it up, and spit it right back in his face. Jinki is just so goddamn vindictive, always knowing which buttons to press just right to have you so wound up that you physically can't deal with it. And right now, V physically can not deal with it.

So when Jinki reaches out to cover Jungkook's hand with his, V slams the knife down so quick that he doesn't have a chance to think about it. The moment the knife sinks into the table, everything goes dead silent. But V is too careful. He didn't actually stab Jinki. He just brought the knife down at just the right moment to just cut through Jinki's blazer, the act of it pinning Jinki's arm to the table and just an inch away from Jungkook's hand.

Jinki clicks his tongue and sighs, "Taehyung, this is an Armani suit."

V stiffens at that, his spine straightening out but he keeps his face stony. But inside, his stomach tightens. Jinki called him that name. His real name. No one has called him that in years. Everyone knew not to call him that. That name was something he'd left behind a very, very long time ago. It was V that he had inked into his skin.

Jinki plucks the knife out of the table and V doesn't dare move a single muscle when the other presses it up against his neck. The cold of the steel against his skin makes him want to flinch away but he doesn't. Not even when Jinki presses the knife right up against his jugular. He knows that one good jab at that part of his neck and he's done for. Anyone else would be begging for forgiveness right about now but V just meets Jinki's gaze. Jinki doesn't look angry, just bothered. As if V were a fly that wouldn't stop buzzing around in his face. V knows that’s probably about how Jinki truly does view him right now.

"Now, now, why would you go and do a thing like that?" Jinki questions, pressing a hand onto the table to lean closer.

V doesn't answer. He knows Jinki doesn't really want one.

Jinki's face lights up and he laughs in his face, pressing the knife just that much closer into his skin, "Oh, is this what we talked about earlier? Honestly Taehyung, how childish and petty. But that's what you know best, isn't it? Always so tempermental, throwing your tantrums like a toddler."

His blood boils. It makes his skin feel hot. But he doesn't let himself look away from Jinki's eyes.

"Don't forget your place Taehyung," Jinki warns lowly, the knife finally cutting into his skin and he can feel how the blood trickles down, "Don't think for a second that a demon deserves an angel. It just doesn't work like that. But you already knew that."

Jinki takes V's hand and places the knife back in it, walking out without a word. The room is still completely silent, quiet enough to hear a pin drop. 

"V hyung?" 

The voice wobbles. V wishes for a brief moment that Jinki had really butched his neck just so he wouldn't have to face Jungkook again. But Jinki was not nearly kind enough to do him the courteosy. Jungkook seems to sense this, doesn't say anything. Just grabs one of the cloth napkins and presses it to the wound on his neck. There's a sniffle and V decides he can look at him now. He does not expect the younger boy to be crying. Crying for him. And V just can't take it. He pulls Jungkook into his arms and he does what he wanted to do for a while. He burries his face into the smaller boy's chest and he just breathes. A hand runs through his hair and being this vulnerable makes V want to squirm in discomfort. It's weird to have Jungkook caring for him for a change but nothing has felt so good. 

"Are you a fucking idiot?" Namjoon yells and V is so glad his face is hidden so the leader can't see him smiling. God, he is such a fucking idiot.

Now that his actions have a second to sink in, V almost can't believe he did that. Yet, he can. It really was an undeniably him thing to do. Only he would basically try and stab Jinki. No one else was that stupid.

"That scared the shit out of me what the fuck V?" J-Hope's voice comes out breathless, knowing him he had probably been holding it the entire time.

A hand slaps him upside the back of his head and Suga hisses, "Do that kind of shit again V and I'll be the one that kills you."

"Please," Jin's voice cuts in, "If he does that kind of shit again he'll be dead before you can even get your hands on him.

"What did you even talk about earlier?" Jimin asks, voicing the question everyone was thinking.

V just groans into Jungkook's chest and waves one of his hands in a dismissive gesture. It makes Jungkook giggle.

"That tickles," Jungkook whines.

V's hands dance up the younger boys sides, "This tickles?"

Jungkook laughs and bats his hands away, his laughter sounds like bells. And V thinks, fuck what Jinki said. How is the devil going to pass judgement onto anyone? Being an angel once doesn't make your words as valid. Especially when you've been so consumed in your own darkness that it makes you unrecognizable.

_

"What did you and Jinki talk about?" Namjoon asks.

The leader had been looking for V everywhere after nightfell. Everyone else had settled down for the night because they would be leaving first thing in the morning. There was nothing left here now for them to stay. Jungkook had gone to sleep with Taemin because who knows when the next time they see each other will be. Namjoon thinks that this may be their last visit for a while. Just until whatever conflict going on here calms down. Frankly, he isn't that surprised at the turn of events at dinner. V has always been impulsive in everything he does. Sometimes that was a good thing but as tonight reveals, it could be the worst thing. Namjoon wishes V would just think before he acts but he can't have everything. But he sure as hell can have an explanation.

V takes a drag of his cigarette and exhales, "We talked about Jungkook."

"What about him," Namjoon presses because that isn't what he's taking as an answer.

"About how we're not good enough for him and that he'd be better off here," V spits, taking a too long of a drag.

Namjoon let those words sink in for a bit. It was something he had almost been expecting. He thinks that anyone that meets Jungkook and gets to know the boy like they have would always want him around. They housed Jungkook for about two days before deciding that they never wanted him to leave and it only made it that much easier that the younger wanted to stay. It would make sense that Jinki would take an interest to this extent. To Jinki, if he wanted something he'd take it. He was someone who was sure they deserved everything because he's been living the high life for so long that nothing seemed really out of range. If it were any other situation, Jinki would most definietly have Jungkook. But they were not about to let that happen.

"If this will have backlash on anyone, it's me. I won't let any of the others get flack for something I did," V says, letting his cigarette fall to ground and he stomps it out with his foot.

Namjoon consider this, "I don't think there will be any. If Jinki was going to do anything, he would have done it right then and there in front of everyone to make a point. And don't think for a second we'd let you take the fall by yourself. You may be a dumbass but you're our dumbass."

V looks out over the garden for a long moment. He knows V doesn't like this mushy stuff but it needs to be said. It's quiet for some time that Namjoon expects the other to just not answer him.

"Ah, Joonie, you're going all soft on me," V says, shaking his head in mock dissapointment.

Namjoon sighs.

_

Jungkook and Taemin lay in bed on their sides facing each other. They let their intertwined hands lie in the space between them. Maybe it should be weird, just laying here and staring at each other but Jungkook finds it natural. The silence they shared wasn't an uncomfortable one by any means. It was just like they were analyzing each other, taking in each others features because Jungkook knew they wouldn't see each other any time soon. Jungkook's eyes trace over the softness of Taemin's cheeks to the pink of his lips. He doesn't understand himself how they've formed such a bond in short time but the other boy just seemed to connect to him. Taemin was the first person to shed tears over him and he knows that's something he'll never forget. He'll never forget Taemin. Plausibly, Jungkook knows that he probably see the long haired boy again. But for some reason, this goodbye seems like a permenant one.

"I'll miss you Jungkookie."

Jungkook double takes so hard he feels something in his neck crack. 

"Taeminnie, you just talked," Jungkook whispers back, incredulously, squeezing the hand in his.

Taemin smiles, "Yeah, don't tell anyone or else everyone is going to want to hear me speak."

"Won't tell a soul," Jungkook promises, bringing a finger up to his lips.

Taemin's voice sounds like he thought it would. It's soft and sure, like he's been talking this entire time.

"It's not that I don't talk. It's more selective than that," Taemin explains, "I only ever talk to Onew. Which, by the way, I'm so sorry for what happened at dinner."

Jungkook shudders as he recalls what happened. It had been one of the most terrifying things he's experienced which was saying a lot. He thought V was going to die and just thinking about it makes him clench his eyes shut. He tries very hard not to think about it because it makes him so horribly anxious that his lungs feel tight in his chest. Just seeing the blood run down V's neck made his heart stutter in his chest. 

"You really care about V and the others, don't you?" Taemin asks, voice curious.

Jungkook exhales shakily, "Probably too much."

"I don't think you can ever care for someone too much. They care so much about you too," Taemin says, chuckling, "Seeing them act all cutesy with you was like an episode of the twilight zone."

Jungkook can't help but blush and he can't help but ask, "Onew, he treats you well?"

Taemin's face breaks out into a huge smile, "Onew may not seem like it but he really is a hopeless romantic. I know that Onew is gangster and he has done unspeakable things but I accept those things. He's done things for me that someone could only dream of. I mean, he learned sign language for me. He and V have always had that tension and it was only a matter time before it boiled over."

"I see," Jungkook hums, liking the way Taemin was rubbing his thumb in circles on his hands, "Why did you wait until now to talk to me? There's still so much I want to discuss."

"I don't know it never seemed like the right time," Taemin laughs.

"You'll call me, won't you?" Jungkook asks quietly. 

Taemin props himself on his elbow and leans over to press a kiss to his cheek, "I promise."

This makes Jungkook so happy. He loves this, having a friend. Not that he doesn't consider the others friends, he just considers them something more than that. Something he doesn't know how to define just yet. However, this friendship is something he never knew he wanted. He's gotten so used to having be alone that having a friend didn't seem like a option at the time. A friend seemed like something so unobtainable that he never spent any time thinking about how much he wanted one. At the time, it didn't seem logical to long over something he thought he could never have. It seemed pointless. His dad had always told him that he was never going to have anyone, that he would live alone and die alone. But now, he's got Taemin here who only talks to one person talking to him and it makes him have the warm feeling all over again.  
_

"We can't tell him," Suga says, putting his cigarette to his lips.

They stood out on the fire escape, they had been smoking out there ever since the smell of the smoke gave Jungkook headaches. It was a little after midnight and they left Jungkook sleeping on the couch. The youngest had been extremely sleepy from the ride back and promptly passed out. They were surprised at how long Jungkook had been sleeping but they were glad he was just sleeping peacefully. When they went outside, they shut the window behind them because they didn't want to chance the boy inside hearing anything they were saying. Not yet at least.

"He's right, Jungkook would never approve," J-Hope agrees, flicking his ashes over the railing.

"He'll be very upset when you get back," Jimin chimes in.

Jin nods, "I agree with Jimin here. When you get back, Jungkook will be crushed that you didn't tell him beforehand."

"But if we tell him, he'll never let us go," V points out.

Namjoon flicks his cigarette butt over the side, "Listen, when we go there his dad won't even be home. I've had Suwoong watch the house since I got the news three days ago. We know his dad's entire schedule. We aren't going to confront him, we just want to go there to get Jungkook's things that he left behind."

"He'll be upset yeah but it'll make him so happy to have some of his own things," Suga reasons.

Jungkook had been adorned in their clothes that were too big for him. Suga knows that they all secretly love having him in their clothing but they also know that it would make him more comfortable to have his own. Jungkook had to have some valuables, things with sentimental value, in his room somewhere. If it was something that could put a smile on their Jungkook's face, then they would do it. But nothing could be done until everyone came to an agreement. And right now, it was three against three. One of them had to cave into the idea for it to work. Jimin looks like he's seriously considering the last thing Suga said, looking torn and Suga knows he needs a little push.

"Kookie deserves what ever possesions he has and he won't let us do this for him if we ask because he probably thinks we've done too much already," Suga says, looking pointedly at Jimin.

Jimin sighs and his shoulders sag, "We shouldn't tell him."

J-Hope and Jin shoots him a betrayed look but Jimin meets the gazes meekly. 

“Since you are the only two for telling him, you’ll be the ones who stay,” Namjoon orders.

Jin and J-Hope look like they want to protest and it makes Suga want to scoff. If that’s how they’re going to be, they should have just agreed with everyone else. 

“You two will take him to get his stitches out tomorrow while we go take care of it,” Namjoon says, and it’s final.

A huge part of Suga wants to run into Jungkook's dad tomorrow. See what his dad looks as bloody pile of limbs on the floor. Watch him be reduced to nothing. Nothing at all.

But getting Jungkook's things is more important than their violent revenge. Jungkook will always be more important.


	3. part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they don't usually make house calls but for jungkook they make an acception. the truth is revealed, in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i listened to sorry sorry by super junior the whole time writing this

 

“Jungkook, nice to see you concious and well,” Lay greets, opening the door wide enough for them to come.

Jungkook smiles up at Lay, letting his hands tangle nervously in J-Hope and Jin’s. They were here to finally take the stitches out of his chest and it made his stomach buzz unpleasantly. He has a high pain tolerence and all that but he’s just not looking forward to the feeling of his skin being tugged on. Ahead of time, they had assured him that there wouldn’t be any needles. There must have been a time where needles didn’t bother him but his dad has come too close to him too many times with too many sharp objects for the sight of them to not leave him uncomfortable. This fear flared up when he saw Jinki press the knife up to V’s neck, remembering his own times with sharpness being carressed against his own skin. It had made his own stitches give out a phantom throb. His dad hadn’t even been humane enough to use a knife, just the remnants of a bottle he’d broken over his head earlier in the night. 

“If you’ll follow me,” Lay says, waving a hand to gesture them in.

Jungkook lets himself analyze the room now that he’s actually in the right state of mind to process what he’s seeing. Unlike last time, which he doesn’t remember much about. All he can recall is the piercing pain of his shoulder being popped back into place, the rest of it being all a daze to him. Thinking back on it, it almost feels like a movie he watched while he was falling asleep and trying to put back together. Almost like the night didn’t even happen. But the stitches in his chest are proof enough.

Lay leeds them into a room that seems to be a home office. It’s obvious that Lay is very wealthy, ignoring the fact that he was a doctor. The room was a bit modern, everything sleek and white. 

“Please lay here for me,” Lay instructs, a hand fluttering towards the couch there while he looks through some cabinets.

J-Hope’s hand on his lower back is there to gently guide him forward. He settles into the cushions and they’re more comfortable than he thought they would be. He can’t help but fidget really because even the smoothness of the cotton is starting make his skin began itching. 

Lay returns with a clear box that he sets on the table in front of the couch and he starts to unload it’s contents. There’s some gloves, surgical scissors, and some tweezers. The sight of those things only made Jungkook fidget more but J-Hope just runs a hand through his hair and it calms him thankfully.

“Now, you may feel some pinching and pulling,” Lay says, slipping the gloves on, “but it won’t hurt.”

Jungkook nods but when Lay takes the scissors up, he can’t help the way he whimpers. The last time something sharp like that was this close to his stomach it hadn’t been a good experience.

J-Hope takes one of his hands, “Here Jungie, you can squeeze as hard as you want.”

Jin smiles reassuringly, carding his hand through Jungkook’s hair in a comforting manner.

“You know, I’ve had stitches before,” Lay speaks, “About fifteen in my back.”

“What happened? Unless, it’s too personal,” Jungkook asks curiously.

Lay laughs, “No, it’s okay. It happened when I was in the eleventh grade. I was in school and my friends had scored some tickets to this concert that we were all dying to go to. But the problem was that it was during school on a Thursday and our parents wouldn't let us skip. So my friend Luhan came up with the idea that we all go to school and then sneak out over the fence that lined the propety, so that way we’d all be accounted for for the day. We all thought that was genius so we all show up to school that Friday and on our lunch break we all make our way to the back of the school. Luhan, Jongdae, and Tao made it over the fence easy but when it came to me my foot slipped and my back ended up getting caught on the railing. Tao passed out from the blood and Jongdae was about to have a stroke. Luhan thought it was hilarious. We ended up missing the concert and my parents grounded me for about a month. Personally, I thought that the stitches were a punishment in itself but my parents did not share the sentiment. And we’re done.”

Jungkook looked down at his chest and all the stitching was gone. He realized that Lay was telling him that story to distract him. And it worked, he’d been so wrapped up in the story that he didn’t even remember what Lay was even doing. The scar is very clean, a nice even line that is just a little lighter than the rest of his skin. It makes Jungkook so happy, the scar is just so clean. He was so worried that it was going to be uneven and jagged, another gruesome reminder of what happened.

“Thank you. Thank you so much,” Jungkook says, his voice coming small.

His eyes feel wet and he wipes them laughing, he doesn’t know why he’s tearing up. Maybe he’s just so relieved. He wonders if Lay knows just how much this means to him. But from the smile Lay gives him, Jungkook thinks he may have some idea.

A loud knocking makes them all jump, Jungkook sits up and pulls his shirt down, and along with a loud voice yelling, “Yixing, stop locking this godamn door if you’re not gonna give me another key!”

Lay gives the front door a withering look, like considering if he even wants to answer it.

“And I know you hear me!” the voice yells.

Lay looks down at the surgical scissors, like he’s contemplating maybe stabbing himself with them before putting them down with a resounded sigh and going to the door. He opens it and it’s a guy that pushing past him. The man is young, his hair a bleach blond color that stands out and soft features. He opens his mouth like he’s going to say something but stops short when he sees them.

“Yixing, who are these scary people,” the guy asks, giving Lay a confused look.

Lay makes a face, “Why are you so rude?”

Jungkook looks up at Jin and J-Hope and really takes a second to look at them. Between the two of them, there’s about twenty piercings. They both also have tattoos licking up their arms, J-Hope’s even extending up into his neck. Dark charcol outlines their eyes and is smudged, which goes with the overall unkempt look. Not a speck of color besides black to their outfits and almost identical leather jackets. Gang members. They look like gang members. Albeit, really pretty gang members that look like they're on their way to a photo shoot or something but regardless.

“Are they not scary people?” the guy asks, eyeing J-Hope more so than Jin.

J-Hope’s expression darkens, “Watch your fucking mouth.”

The guy meets his gaze, “You gonna watch it for me?”

“The only thing I’m gonna be watching is you hit the floor after I beat your ass,” J-Hope says lowly, it’s obviously a promise and not a threat.

Lay steps in front of the guy and puts a hand on his chest, “Luhan, shut the hell up. These are not the guys you want to mess with so back off.”

It clicked in Jungkook’s head, this was Luhan from the story. Yeah, he nodded to himself, this guy seems like the type to orchestrate the idea of sneaking out of school by climbing over a fence.

“Look, we’ll just go. Thank you Lay for your help,” Jin says slowly.

Jungkook stands and he doesn’t even have to look to know Jin is holding out a hand for him to take. Which he does take. As they pass by Lay, Jungkook stops short and grabs at Lay’s shirt. Lay looks down to meet his gaze and Jungkook’s and the younger tries to give his most meaningful look. It makes Lay smile warmly, a ruffle his hair in a very fatherly fashion.

“You’re welcome, don’t hesitate to come back,” Lay tells him in a quiet voice, like his words are just meant for him and Jungkook thinks they are.

They pass by Luhan on the way out. J-Hope shoulders him and it makes Luhan stumble back. 

"Guess you should _watch_ where you're going," J-Hope says mockingly.

Jin laughs, letting his arm drape around J-Hope waist and leans over to whisper something in the other boy’s ear that Jungkook can’t catch but he does catch the way Jin’s pearly whites bite into J-Hope’s earlobe. Maybe he’s imagining the way J-Hope shivers in respone. For some reason, it’s all very facsinating to watch in all honesty. This a side of them he hasn’t really seen, the brash and seductive side. The affection they show to him is all very soft and pure. Seeing this makes Jungkook want them to treat him that way. Impulsive and cocky. 

He thinks that's not the only thing he wants.

_

“What are you doing, Yixing?” Luhan asks the moment the door closes, rubbing his shoulder.

“What do you mean?” Lay says, gathering up the supplies.

Luhan scoffs, “Who even are those people? Because they looked like trouble to me.”

“Hasn’t anyone ever told you not to judge a book by it’s cover?” Lay retorts, “And what I do in my spare time happens to be my business.”

Luhan looks at him for a long moment. But Lay does not squirm under his gaze. 

“Really Xing, you know what you’re doing right?”

Lay doesn’t say anything because sometimes he’s not so sure.

_

This neighborhood is like a fruit. An apple, if you will, Jimin thinks. Bright, shiny, and smooth to the touch. When you bite into it, you expect a crunch from the crispness of it. Only to find that the inside is rot and mush that makes you gag on the putrid taste. It's just a little after noon, Jungkook's father has long gone to work and isn't to be back for a few hours. They don’t want to chance running into him because if they set their hands on him once they won’t be able to stop. They go in through the back door, the front door could risk someone being able to identify them later. It only takes V a minute to pick the lock and get them in. The interior of the house is pristine. It looks almost untouched, like someone didn’t even live here at all. Everything looks very expensive as well, it was almost like looking at one of those ads in a magazine or something. The furniture, the walls, the décor, it was all overwhelmingly white. Jimin found himself having to blink a few times so his eyes could adjust to the light. This is going to be so fun to ruin, Jimin thinks, hands twitching almost excitedly at the prospect of destroying it. 

And there it is. The closet in the hallway. Jimin let’s his hand run along the door, his mind wandering. How many days did Jungkook spend in here? How many nights did he struggle to breathe? His hand curls up into a fist against the wood, to hide how much it trembled in that moment. 

It’s Namjoon that surprises him. The leader moves him to the side and grabs a hold of the handle. He lets his hand clench and unclench the handle before he rips the door right off it’s hinges. Jimin surpresses the urge to let out a low whistle; he always forgets just how strong their leader is.

And the other side of the door is a sight that makes the room feel even more silent than before.

There were indents all along the bottom half of the door. Lines, lines, lines are everywhere. From scratching. Some of them are even red, implying that Jungkook scratched his nails to bits. The image is too much in Jimin’s head, Jungkook helplessly clawing at the door as if being reduced to some kind of animal.

“It’s a good thing we brought this, yeah?” Suga asks, shifting the sledgehammer in his hand and when Namjoon holds it up for him, he hitches it back and brings it back hard.

Crunching wood never sounded so good. Suga’s smile is absolutely wicked as he reduces the door to pieces. V, however, is slinking upstairs and Jimin follows him. The more they move the more Jimin picks up on something, there aren’t any pictures in this house. The walls are all barren. It doesn’t take much to figure out which room was Jungkook’s. There were only remnants of the door still clinging to the door frame. Peering in, they see there’s a dresser on it’s side. Jimin can see it all in his head now, Jungkook’s dad tearing the door apart and Jungkook pushing the dresser in front of the door as a last line of defense. For a brief moment, Jimin felt some sort of proudness swell up inside of him. Their Jungkook was so brave and so intelligent. A true survivor. The room is torn apart, clothes strungs everywhere and holes in the walls here and there. He didn’t even have a proper bed, just a mattress on the floor. Not even a pillow. But that isn’t even the worst part. 

There’s smears of blood on the wall, the streaks leading down to indicate Jungkook had been unable to stand. Jimin can make out a perfect handprint. It’s on the floor, coming up to the window. That’s where it gets really messy. It’s all red, too red, smudged sporadically with no pattern.

V approaches the window and wrenches it open and it’s all over the window seal. Then it clicks.

“He jumped. The kid fucking jumped,” V breathes out.

Jimin’s jaw drops, “I don’t understand how he was able to do it. Bleeding out, beat out, and fell two stories.”

“You can do anything when desperate enough,” V mumbles.

Jimin nods wordlessly because he knew that to true from experience. The sight of blood has never bothered Jimin before but looking at it now he finds himself feeling sick so he looks away. He finds himself shuddering and tries very hard to stifle it. Oh, Kookie.

“Don’t just stand there. Look around. Find some clothes. Anything that looks important,” V says and it’s so monotone.

Jimin can tell he’s trying to keep his face perfectly blank because he’s trying not to get angry to a point where he can longer control it. V has never been particularly good at self control. From the set of his shoulders and how tense his movements are, that V is trying very, very hard to keep a level head. Jimin knows that this restraint is for Jungkook. Normal V wouldn’t think of holding back. Normal V would have taken Jungkook’s dad’s life in the cruelest way possible and burned his house to the ground only to come back later to dance on the ashes. It’s truly a wonder how much Jungkook has changed him. Changed them, Jimin realizes with a start.

He flips the dresser right side up and starts rifling through the drawers. There isn’t much as Jimin had anticipated, just a few t-shirts and one pair of pants. They’ll have to go shopping. He can hear crashing downstairs and smiles to himself knowing that Namjoon and Suga are positively ruining the place. Jungkook never got to have a true home so his father would return to this house and have nothing left. They’d make sure of that. Taking care, he folds all the clothes and tucks them neatly into the bag they brought. V in the corner, opens the closet that is there but it’s completely empty except for a lone hanger. Jimin peers in beside him and almost turns away when something catches his eye. On the floor, to the left, is a piece of the flooring that just doesn’t look right. Nudging V to the side (and ignoring his noise of protest), he squats down and runs his hands over it. He knocks here and there, noticing how when he knocked on the spot there was an hollow sound. Jimin has always been good at this, years of thieving have led him to being very tactful in finding hidden safes. He slips his pocket knife out of jacket and wedges it in between the lines of the floorboards. It pops open and Jimin smiles to himself. Putting the floorboard to the side and within the tiny hole is a shoe box.

“Ah, our Kookie is so clever,” Jimin says, lifting the shoe box out.

“So smart,” V hums, squating down as well.

Delicately, as if it were glass, Jimin eases the top off. The first thing they see is a library card, it’s worn and scratches which indicates it’s been used a good bit. Jimin stores away the information that Jungkook likes to read away in his head for later. Then there’s a photograph and immediately Jimin notices the baby is definietly Jungkook. The baby has the same nose and bunny toothed smile. It makes Jimin smile widely, their Jungkookie was such a cute baby. But the woman holding the baby is what really catches his eye. Putting two and two together, Jimin realizes that she’s Jungkook’s mom. They have the same smile. That was something they’d never talked about. His mom was just one of those things that they were going to let Jungkook tell them when he was ready. The photo was torn and wrinkled, his father had clearly been in the shot but his head had been torn from the photo, all that was left was the neck down in a suit.

The only thing left in the box now is a folded up piece of paper. Jimin pulls it out and freezes. There’s a bottle of pills.

_

Suga brings the sledgehammer down on the coffee table, the glass falling to the ground is like music to his ear’s. Defiling the living room was more fun than he thought it was going to be. Namjoon was busy in the kitchen and it sounded like he was busting in all the cabinets then there was a huge slam and Suga knew that he'd flipped the fridge. But as much fun as he was having right now, he found himself drawn to the upstairs and before he knew it he was ascending the stairs. He hikes his sledgehammer up onto his shoulder and whistled a tune, letting himself stop a few times to kick out the railing lined up the stairs. When he gets to the top, he stops short. It's quiet. Too quiet. The next steps he takes are cautious ones and almost silent; the only sound now is the distant thumping of Namjoon on the ground floor. He sees the broken bits of door and it's not hard to tell that that was Jungkook's room. It's the only imperfect thing in the whole house. Well, not anymore, he thinks with a snort. One step in the room and any amusement he had is gone in a flash. 

There's blood on the wall and the floor and the window and it's all Jungkook's. Every last bit. It makes him drop the sledgehammer to the floor. He's seen more gruesome things than most people can imagine but this one is the only one to make his stomach drop like this. The place looks like a crime scene and it is. He finally takes his eyes away from the sight, unable to look at it anymore. He can't bare to have the image of Jungkook on the last limb of his life, blood drenching him as he's all alone. He shakes his head to clear his mind. His eyes fall on V and Jimin, they're both sitting in front of the closet and are unmoving. Both are completely still and if Suga didn't know any better he would say they aren't even breathing. Maybe they weren't.

Walking over to them, he stands behind them for several minutes when Jimin finally looks up at him. Suga's jaw drops and he feel's a surprise he's never really felt before because: Park Jimin was crying. Fat, hot, tears were running down his cheeks and it was a sight Suga never thought he'd ever see in his life. Jimin brings his hands up to scrub at his face but the tears don't stop. Suga doesn't make a move to touch him because Jimin has never really been one of those people to want to be touched when crying. V still doesn't budge, the only movement in his body is his twitching thumb. He's clasping something in his hand but Suga can't make out what it is. Jimin doesn't say anything, just hands over a piece of folded up notebook paper. One side is uneven, which suggests it'd been hastily torn out. For a moment, Suga finds himself nervous. Whatever this paper says, it's enough to bring Jimin to tears. With trembling hands, his unfolds it. The handwriting is rushed and it's easy to tell whoever wrote this had shaky hands; this makes it hard to read. Some of the words are smudged from drops of water here and there. Tears. And not Jimin's. These are old and stale.

_If you're reading this, I did it. I finally did it._

_I feel like I need to give some kind of statement about my reasoning. I don't know who for. Maybe for myself._

_These days are killing me. These bruises are killing me. These cuts are killing me. These numb nights are killing me. All of these things are killing me but yet I'm still alive. It's so cruel, to have these times of sleep and not feel like I've even closed my eyes. The days are so long and it's a wonder I can still even feel fear at this point. But I still do, it's always there. It doesn't matter what goes on, he always comes for me. Sometimes, I even welcome being locked in the closet. He forgets abouts me for a little while. He forgets all about me for that time. I wish he'd forget about me entirely. What I really wish for, is that he'd hit me just a little harder. Cut just a bit deeper. Just enough to stop my breathing_. _But I never feel like I'm really breathing. Everyday I feel like I'm suffocating and it hurts. Hurts so much. I just don't want to feel any of these things anymore because I like to think I don't feel anything at all but I feel it all and I feel it so much that it's crushing me and I can't hold it up anymore. It's coming down too fast and I'm tired, the kind that sleep can't fix. I'm so tired and I'll be able to sleep. I'll sleep forever._

 _I don't know how I've lasted this far. I think it's because it's what my mom would've wanted. She would've wanted me to get out and I will. Just not the way she would've wanted it and mom I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I can't do it anymore. I can't live anymore. Can you even call this living? Is what I'm doing considered a life? To have a life, you have to want it. And I don't want_ _it. The idea makes me nauseous. Living makes me so sick. I don't want to be sick anymore. It only adds to the things tearing me apart inside. It's not like I'll have to worry about anyone missing me. No one will. And I don't know if that's a relief or the worst part._

_I want to thank the librarian for always smiling at me and remembering my name. I want to thank her for never making me pay for the books my dad would rip up. I want to thank her for letting me stay when it was time for everyone to leave. You'll never know how much that meant to me. I also want to thank my homeroom teacher Mrs. Jung for never counting my tardies. I'm sorry I could never be on time but you won't have to worry about it anymore._

_I'm leaving this letter to anyone who cares to read it. Undoubtably, it will be found by my father and never seen by anyone else but I have to leave this. Not for anyone really but for myself. It's about time I did something for myself. I want to be selfish this one time.This final time._

_-Jeon Jeongguk_

V let's go of the item in his hands and it rolls across the floor. A bottle of pills. And Suga let's the paper fall from his hands. He feels like he might throw up so he leans forward onto his knees and tries to breathe for a second.

"Kookie, Kookie, Kookie," Suga mumbles and he wonders.

How much longer was Jungkook going to wait? What if Jungkook hadn't escaped that night?

_He'd be dead._

_Dead._

_Dead._

_Dead_  
_Dea d_  
_D e_  
_ad_  
___

_Jungkook clenches the pill bottle in his hand so hard his knuckles turn white._  
_

It's all blind slamming and none of them are really seeing anything. They can't see two feet in front of themselves, hands and legs shooting out to feel their way through the blur of their vision. But no amount of destruction can get the taste out of their mouthes. It's absolute poison that drips into their throats and down into their stomachs that makes everything knot up in ties that can't be undone. 

Nothing can be undone.

_

_How easy would it be?_

___

Jungkook perks up when he hears the door to the apartment open. He's very excited to show the others his no longer stitched chest. Bolting out the of the kitchen and into the living room, he opens his mouth to happily greet them but his mouth snaps shut. Jimin has dried tear tracks on his cheeks, Jungkook can recognize those from a mile away from having seen them on his own face so many times. Suga is peering at him like he's not even seeing him or maybe like he's seeing him for the first time. V has such an intense look in his eyes and it makes him nervous because V has never looked at him like that before. Namjoon is nowhere to be seen. V starts taking steps toward him and it takes everything in Jungkook not to cower away like his instincts would have him normally do. He won't be scared of V today. Or tomorrow. Then V drops to his knees and hugs his waist close, burrying his face in Jungkook's stomach.

"V-V hyung?" Jungkook sputters, his hands coming to rest on V's shoulders, startled by the sudden coddling.

Jimin is at his side in a second and hugs him from behind. Jungkook finds his senses on an overload from all the sudden affection and finds himself looking around confusedly but stops as Suga places a hand on his head. Suga won't meet his eyes, his head hangs and bangs cover his eyes.

"Your hyungs-," Suga's sentence cuts off and he clears his throat, "Your hyungs love you very much."

Jungkook's heart flutters wildly. That's the first time they've told them they loved him. That's the first time anyone has told him they loved him in a very long time. His eyes flicker all around Suga,trying to pin point what brought this on when he notices that Suga has a piece of paper clenched in his hand. Tentively, he reaches out and the other boy let's him take it. It's crumbled up into a ball and Jungkook is careful to unravel it without ripping anything.

Then his heart stops. It's his handwriting. From the first word, he knows exactly what it is. He remembers writing it at exactly 4:27 am on a Tuesday while he was locked in the bathroom and just finished sitting in a cold shower for two hours. He could only take cold showers because hot showers burned all his cuts. Cold showers were the only time he felt like he could breathe. He could feel something different than pain for once. Even if it turned his lips blue. There were pills in the medicene cabinet left over from his mother, she was always so sick from her treatments and had enough pills to start her own pharmacy. The one bad thing about cold showers were that it gave him too much time to think and it brought to the surface a subject that he'd been avoiding for a very long time. Something that was in the back of his mind and eating away at the base of his skull.

He wrote it out and hid it away, too scared to actually go through with it. They found his suicide note, _they read it, they know, they hate you they hate you you're a coward just a coward coward coward you're disgusting you're weak weak weak screw up screw up screw up screw up_

"Kookie?" Jimin asks.

The tone of his voice makes V look up and then stand up. Jungkook's skin literally crawling and he slaps all of their hands away, shoving them away wildly. He hates how his skin feels like someone else's rather than his own; a stranger in his own body. He scrambles away from them because he doesn't want them to feel how he isn't normal right now, that he's not him right now. His legs won't work like he wants them to and he finds himself on the floor. He pushes himself into the corner of the room where the two walls meet and presses hard into the plaster. He wants it to absorb him so that he won't exist in this moment. The sound of blood rushing in his ears is the only thing he can hear and dully he can make out some shouting before realizing it's him. Slapping a hand over his mouth, he breathes harshly through his nose. All he can breathe is in stutters and he digs his hand into the skin of his chest because he has to tear it out. Tear it out and put it in the box for things he saves and shove it away. But the box has been opened now, by them and himself. He can feel his finger nails digging into his chest and knows that his efforts are useless but he physically can't stop. Where is he going to put it when there's nowhere left?

The ringing in his ears calms down for a second to hear someone calling his name. He's had his eyes closed this entire time without realizing and they flutter open. It's J-Hope and he's saying things but they all hit his ears wrong. Jungkook covers his ears with his hands with a whine because his head is pounding right now, throbbing against his skull. 

"Shower," he says, voice hoarse. 

Someone lifts him and he cries out because he hates this, they're going to feel that he's not right. Once he's set down, the coolness of the porcelain tub bleeds through his clothes and it's so comforting. It takes him a few tries to get a real grip on the knob but he gets it and it comes on with a hiss. Cold water soaks through his clothes and hair and he finally feels like he can breathe.

_

Jin watches the way Jungkook's body seems to just sink into itself as the water hits. He looks so small, curled up as he releases a shuddering breath. He pulls the bathroom door to where only a crack is left just so they can hear if Jungkook does anything. He was going to sit in there with Jungkook but after twenty minutes of Jungkook just sitting there under the stream and not saying anything he figured the boy needed space. In the living room, he's met with the other's faces full of guilt and remorse.

"Okay," Jin says as calm as possible, "What the hell was that?"

V's mouth is in a tight line and it's clear he's not going to say anything. Jimin looks like he wants to say something but his mouth just shuts with a click of his teeth. J-Hope is smoking in the corner, his hand shaking as he raises it up his lips to enhale.

"We found his suicide note," Suga says, tone flat, "He was going to kill himself."

Jin finds himself sitting down, falling into the arm chair. There's a lump in his throat that he hasn't experienced since his parents funeral. He's so used to tuning these emotions out, these feelings of utter and plain sadness. It's so weird to feel this type of agony, to feel a loss that could've have been. He can't let himself think of the possibilites, the what ifs. There is no room for those right now because none of them will happen. Jungkook is safe now and recovering one day at a time. He's just so grateful, so, so, grateful, that they got to Jungkook escaped before it came to that. It makes his throat feel tight because he has never wanted someone to be happy so much in his life. No one else has ever deserved it as much. 

"Where's the letter?" he asks, his voice wavers.

V waves it in the air, like a white flag of surrender. Jin decides he doesn't want to read it. He doesn't want to know the pain Jungkook had felt, only the happiness that he will feel from this point on.

"It's so bad," Jimin mumbles, biting at his thumb, "So bad."

It's like a light bulb lights up over Jin's head and suddenly he knows what they need to do to make Jungkook feel better. What he really needs. Picking up the phone, he calls the number he knows by heart by now.

_

The sound of water hitting porcelain becomes the only sound Jungkook knows. It should be uncomfortable like this, curled up against the hard surface of the tub but in this moment nothing has ever felt softer. The rush of water is almost like a lullaby and he finds himself drifting in and out of sleep. His eyelids feel heavy as does his mind; his clothes also feel heavy but it's a weight that he welcomes. It feels like the only thing that's holding him down and not floating away. For once, he finds himself not thinking. His mind is at a blank and his thoughts are all white noise. He doesn't know just how long he's been there because every time he tries to think about it he can't remember. There's something he's humming but he can't really name the tune at the moment though it feels good in his throat.

"Jungkookie."

The sound of his name makes his hand twitch but he still doesn't move.

"C'mon Jungkookie, open your eyes."

The voice is warm and familiar and he wants to do what it says but his eyelids are just too heavy.

"Please open your eyes Jungkookie."

The voice is asking so nicely so Jungkook let's himself truly focus and surely his eyes flutter open. His vision is blurry from having his eyes closed for so long and the shower water in his eyes. He has to blink several times before everything clears up and for a second he thinks he just asleep again because there's no way Taemin is in his bathroom right now.

He looks as beautiful as he remembers but this time his bronze hair is tied up into a pony tail and curled around his cheeks as he leans over the tub. The water is starting to drip from Taemin's face as he gets caught in the spray but it doesn't seem to be bothering him at all, just smiling down at him in a way he's missed.

"Taeminnie, are you real?" Jungkook asks and it's such an honest question that he can't even be embarrased about it.

Taemin laughs, "Yeah, I'd like to think so."

The other boy then hooks a leg over the edge of the tub and eases himself into the shower with him.

"Taeminnie, you're gonna get your clothes all wet," Jungkook protests weakly but his hands are another one of those things that feel too heavy right now.

"Nonsense," Taemin tuts and grabs his hands to hold in his and suddenly they aren't so heavy anymore when Taemin is there to help carry the weight.

It's almost as if he's a computer that's starting up again after shutting down. He can feel his body opening up piece by piece; he wiggles his toes and shifts his shoulders. The whirring in his head starts up and his thoughts start circulating again when he remembers. Suddenly, he wishes that he hadn't been started up again. He's having to face things but it's not so scary as it was earlier. The box is open but it's somewhat relieving now. The lid on the box has always been getting harder to push down as it became full to the brim with everything he had.

"You all good now?" Taemin asks, rubbing his hands together to warm Jungkook's, "Your hands are freezing."

"How long have I been in here?" Jungkook asks instead.

Taemin tsks, "You can't answer a question with a question. But about five hours."

Jungkook can feel his eyes widening, had he really been in there for five hours? He thought he'd only been in there for about twenty minutes.

"You know you have a bunch of gang members in the living room looking like they're in the waiting room of the ER awaiting the verdict," Taemin says matter-of-factly.

Jungkook can feel his face flush and he knows he's truly warm now.

"You're really here, right?" Jungkook feels the need to ask because Taemin being here seems just so unrealistic and too good to be true.

Taemin smiles, patient as ever, "Yes Kookie, I am really here. I promise. You want to tell me what happened?"

Jungkook really does. Talking about it would be good. The box is open now so he should be as well.

"Well, Jin and J-Hope took me to Lay and I got my stitches out today," Jungkook starts but Taemin stops him with an exicted, "Can I see?"

He feels unexpectedly shy, fingers nervoulsy at the edge of his shirt before lifting it up his chest. The scar still looks just so perfect and Taemin gasps before a huge smile taking over his face.

"Oh, Kookie, it looks so good! It healed wonderfully," Taemin breathes out, looking so happy for him.

Jungkook's face falls into a more solemn expression before he speaks again, "I came home and the others were gone. Jin said that they were out handling business and I left it at that. About three hours they showed up again and I could automatically tell that something was off because this was the only time they'd ever looked at me like they were afraid of me. They were at my house and I know that for a fact because they showed up with something of mine that I had hidden there. I'm not entirely sure how they managed to find it because I had hidden it so meticuously but they did. It was my suicide note."

It goes quiet again bar the sound of running water, sounding more like a thump as it came into contact with Taemin's back. Taemin was staring at him with his eyebrows knitted up together and it was obvious he was letting the information mull over in his head.

"But they told me they loved me," Jungkook says suddenly, "They told me they loved me very much. But I wasn't right, I wasn't right at all. How can they love someone who isn't right? I'm not right Taeminnie, and I haven't been for a very long time. I'm all wrong on the inside."

"Jungkookie, I can sit here all day and tell you that isn't true but it won't do any good because it won't help until it's something you believe for yourself. It isn't a matter of being right or wrong. You love them right?"

Jungkook nods. He loves them so much. He didn't know he could love like this. It just never seemed like something possible to be able to love anyone, to be in love. Being in love was just another one of those things in life he had to go without and that was something he'd accepted. To have it now, in the palm of his hand and so close to his heart, he can't imagine a life where it isn't present.

"You love them yet they are all gang members. They've all done their share of unspeakable things and despite these thing you love them as hard as you do. Right?"

Jungkook nods again. He wasn't under any impression that they were saints. Of course, there are loads of things they have done and probably will continue to do that will be criminal. But it's not his job to change anyone and what they do is what they are.

"Then you have to know that your wrongs are things they love as well just as their's are things you also love. Love is acceptance. You take everything from each other and that means everything. You just have to be willing to give it up. Are you ready to give it up?"

Jungkook has been ready to give up many things in his life. Including his own life. But he thinks this is one thing he actually wants to give up.

"Ah, Taeminnie, when did you get so wise?" Jungkook hums.

"I've been in this almost exact situation and I gave it all up. And I've never been happier. I want you to be so happy," Taemin says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Jungkook doesn't reply this time. He only reached over Taemin's shoulder to turn the water off. It's time to give up.

_

Suga feels like he right on the edge of a blade. He's treading so lightly so that he may not be cut but the sharp sides but he feels like he's about to fall. The amount of composure that he's kept throughout this entire ordeal is truly something because he's not really one for keeping it together. His style is more on the line of flashing out and going in swinging. For now, he settles for bouncing his leg so quickly that his calf muscle starts to cramp but he can't bring himself to stop. It's the only thing thats keeping him from getting up and going back to Jungkook's house. This was the first time that Jungkook has ever pushed them away and it was one of the most unpleasant thing he's experienced. He would rather be in the bathroom with Jungkook right now but he knows the others are right when they said that Taemin needed to be the one to go. No one said anything, not even Minho, who stood against the wall cooly and Suga knows that the giant is actually worried. They only gave him a brief run down of what happened, just that Jungkook had a breakdown and wouldn't leave the bathroom. Minho had been a witness to the extent of Jungkook's episodes and knew the severity. Jinki had been very hesitant to let Taemin go into the city but allowed it only on the grounds that Minho escorted him. There was also his undeniable soft spot for Jungkook that Suga cursed but was thankful for in this moment. Taemin had been in there for almost thirty minutes and it was starting to make Suga antsy.

They could hear the shower water cut off and Suga found himself straigtening up in his seat. The sound of cabinets opening and closing were also heard. The door opened to reveal Jungkook standing there looking sheepish as his clothes dripped water onto the ground with a towel wrapped around his shoulders. Taemin stood behind him, pushing him forward with a reassuring smile. Jungkook walks forward but stops short and doesn't sit down. Suga wants to go up to him but knows that's not the thing to do right now.

"How did you get that letter?" Jungkook asks, breaking the silence.

"We went to your house to retrieve your things and we found it by chance," Jimin says, voice controlled.

Jungkook's face twists, "You went to my house?"

"We only went there to get your things," Suga says, trying to pacifcy the situation, "We weren't looking for your dad. In fact, we went there specifically when your dad wouldn't be there."

"You shouldn't have gone there. I wasn't worth the trouble and now you know something I never wanted you to know about me," Jungkook says tiredly, pulling the towel tighter around himself.

V stands up abruptly and it makes everyone jump, "You are always worth the trouble. And doing things for you are things we will never consider trouble. Don't think that we ever see you as trouble."

"What do you mean I'm not trouble? I've been trouble from the moment I entered your life! You all have to deal with me having break downs every five minutes! I can't even function. You don't have to keep wasting time on me like this. I don't even see why you all put up with me," Jungkook argues.

"Because we love you!" Jin surprises everyone, standing up as well.

"You don't love me the way I love you," Jungkook says, sucking in a breath.

"What way do you love us?" J-Hope asks, "Because we love you in the way that we want to hold your hand and kiss you on the mouth. We love you in the way that we want to feel your warmth and taste your skin. Is that not the way you love us?"

Suga feels like he should speak but Jungkook beats him to it.

"Of course it is," Jungkook replies, voice just above a whisper.

"Be ours then," Jimin says solemnly, "And we will be yours in return."

It goes quiet after that, the only sound being the traffic outside and the faint police siren in the distance. Suga isn't really sure how to proceede at this point because he wasn't really expecting Jungkook to reciprocate these feelings of want. Logically, the youngest had to like them in some way but he had convinced himself that a person like Jungkook could never love them in that sense. Maybe it's selfish, loving Jungkook when he deserves so much better. But they were selfish by nature and they would keep the youngest for themselves until Jungkook finally realized they were beneath him.

He finds himself standing up and walking to Jungkook and really looking at him. Water drips from his hair and down his pouty cheeks. The sweet lines of his face and his complexion that reflected something so light and honest. Had his eyes always been this big, staring up at them with something so raw that Suga could hardly believe that look was for them. For him. His eyes traced Jungkook's small pink lips that curled up into a cupid's bow. His hands seem to move of their own accord, cupping the younger's jaw to tilt his head up. The way Jungkook leaned into the touch made his heart soar. It made him feel so full, the trust was tangible enough to taste on his tongue but it wasn't all he wanted to taste. 

"Can I kiss you?" Suga asks, small like it's just the two of them, his eyes flicking from Jungkook's lips to his eyes.

"Please?" 

And so he does. 

Jungkook moves his lips unsurely and it's like a baby deer taking it's first steps; slow to test the waters. Belatedly, Suga realizes that this is Jungkook's first kiss and it makes him feel this sensation in his chest that's new. Small hands settle on his chest, like the younger doesn't know where to put them. His own hands smooth down Jungkook's shoulders to curl around his petite waist. Their lips move together in a sweet, hungry way and he let's his teeth sink into Jungkook's lower lip to sweep over the wound with his tongue. Suga feels so desperate underneath everything but he tones it down because he doesn't want to overwhelm the other. Some part of him, a part that he's kept way down in him, wants to jump around and shout at the sky because this is a victory he's never felt. And when Jungkook sighs into his mouth, he lets out the small moan because it feels so good. Jungkook feels so good that touching him like this almost burns and maybe he's gripping too hard but he can't bring his grip to loosen.

They part from each other's lips with a small smack and Jungkook looks even more delectable, his lips slick and even pinker if that's possible. He looks positively debauched with his face all flushed and all from just a kiss. It makes him wonder what Jungkook would look like after Suga got him real hot and bothered; panting and pliant under his hands. But he makes himself push that away because he was really getting ahead of himself here.

"How come you get to kiss him first?" Jimin asks, sounding offended as all get out.

"Leave it to you to ruin a moment Jiminie," Jin sighs, bringing a hand to pinch the space between his eyes.

Minho speaks up, "Not gonna lie, I thought V was gonna be the first to kiss him."

"I was planning on it," V mutters with a frown but his eyes shine happy.

Suga rolled his eyes at the banter but it was a fond one. It made the boy in his arms giggle and flustered to where he hid his face in Suga's chest. He thought back to the beginning of it all, Jungkook showing up battered and blue in V's arms; not even concious. The way Jungkook couldn't understand why they were being so nice as he'd never been extended such kindness before in his life. The progess made was truly something and it made him so happy that Jungkook could now smile freely. So happy that Jungkook could be their's freely. Oh, how Suga liked the sound of that. Their's. 

"Was I a good first kiss, Jungkookie?" Suga murmurs, thumb tracing over Jungkook's bottom lip.

"Perfect. You're always perfect," Jungkook replies, just as quiet.

Perfect.

_

The lighter comes to life with a flick of his thumb and he watches at the paper it eaten up by the flames it produces. Before it can burn his fingers, Jungkook let's the letter float away into the crisp night air. It seemed like the natural next step; to burn the paper where he written the last of his sufferings. His eyes followed the glow of the paper until he can no longer see it. It feels almost like a ritual to do this, like truly moving on. An era of his life has ended and a new one has begun. One where he will be happy and free. He's no longer bound to things he cannot control and finally has his own control. The weight is no longer on his chest and the box is opened but it doesn't scare him anymore. Now it's opended and he thinks it won't shut for a long time. He's ready to let things in and let them out. The first of the things being let in is love. Which is something that he's never let in. There was never anyone offering it but now he has six people willing to. And Jungkook is ready to wrap his heart in a pretty little bow and place it in their hands.

Arms curl around his shoulders and nose trails up his neck to his temple where a kiss is pressed.

"Why don't you come on in Kookie?" it's Jin, "It's cold out here and I don't want you to get sick."

Jungkook let's himself be pulled back into the warmth of the apartment. Pulled back into their warmth. And he let's it consume until he's positively drowning.

 


	4. part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> being an a love doctor and alluring to more than one is a tough combination, but when the cars are shiny and so is the school, jungkook finds himself with a second friend and jimin a broken nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to look up so much abt cars for this u guys don't even kno omg I hope u guys like it~

 

Jungkook finds himself crawling from the bed he was currently sharing with Taemin, his eyes blarily making out the time on the electric clock on the side table to be 3:26 a.m. He rubs at his eyes as he carefully eases out of bed as to not stir Taemin. As he opens the door to the room, he notes that the house is completely silent which means everyone must be asleep. Scratching at his stomach, his feet lead him into the kitchen where he fixes himself a glass of water that he hopes will fill him and restore his sleepiness.

"Little late, isn't it?"

The voice startles him so much he nearly drops his glass of water and he brings a hand to his chest in hopes to calm his now racing heart. If he was sleepy before, he's definietly awake from the scare just now. Turning, he sees that it's Minho seated at the table with his phone lighting up his face. Jungkook must've truly have been half asleep to not notice him sitting there.

"I could say the same to you," Jungkook replies, sounding a bit breathless.

Minho has the decency to look sheepish, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Minho looks a bit disarming like this. His usual image of clean, crisp cut look is wiped away as he has ruffled hair and sweatpants. It makes him appear more human and more like everyone else. But he would be like everyone else? There is this line that Jungkook sometimes finds himself having trouble to have certain people cross with postions and places. It's hard to associate Minho with an every day man because he isn't but under the suit, isn't he? Undoubtably, it's much simpler to differentiate from personas and actuality when it comes to his boys. Everyone seemed to have their two sides, like a coin. If there had to be one person that is true in their entirity, it had to be Jinki. Call Jinki whatever you want, because you can't call the man fake.

Jungkook sits at the table and hesitates before asking, "Minho hyung, can I ask you a question? Even if it may be a bit personal."

"I'll tell you anything you want to know," Minho says, locking his phone and setting it to the side.

"How did you get to where you are now?" Jungkook asks unsurely.

Minho tilts his head, giving it some thought, "Well, it started way back when I was in college. Jonghyun and I were roomates and also broke as fuck. Jonghyun and I were still dating back then and it would seem that all we had each other so we decided that that was all we really needed. But when we became two months behind on the rent and the threat of eviction over our heads we got really desperate. This lead to us growing and selling weed out of our apartment. The possibility of getting caught was fucking terrifying but so was being homeless and having to drop out of college. With that in mind, we went on and it worked out really well. We were paying all our bills on time and could cut down to only one job each instead of two. Things were better than ever. Until things changed."

"We returned to the apartment one night and the door was wide open. We entered and Jinki was there sitting at our kitchen table like he owned the damn place with two men standing on either side of him. He said he knew about what we were doing and he was wanted to make a proposition. He'd provide us with cocaine to sell and we'd keep half the profits. Which to a dumb person, may seem like a foolish deal to agree to but an ounce of cocaine was 1,000 dollars so you can only imagine the money we made in a week. I could barely imagine it. He'd set us up at wealthy parties to sell the product because only rich people can afford to snort coke. We ended up with more money than we knew what to do with. Extravagant lunches and trips. We became very close friends with Jinki during this time, we became his confidants. And then things changed again."

Minho paused and grimaced and Jungkook knew things were about to become dark.

"This deal Jinki set us out on went wrong. The buyer thought we were cheating him out of what he payed for which lead to an arguement which lead to guns being pulled out which lead to Jonghyun in the hospital. I was livid. At everyone. The shooter, Jinki, myself. But where I was angry in a loud way, Jinki was calm. Jonghyun had became like a brother to him and Jinki slipped into that calm furiousness. It took Jinki one whole day to find the buyer. He kept him tied to a chair for the entire month it took Jonghyun to get better and let Jonghyun be the one to put the bullet in the shooters head. And from then on there was no going back."

It was silent a moment, all the information floating in the air.

"You and Jonghyun hyung used to date?" Jungkook asks, eyebrows furrowing.

Minho barks out a laugh, "From all that I just told you, that's all you're focused on?"

Jungkook feels a bit silly but stands his ground, "I'm just trying to picture it! But now that you've mentioned it, you two still bicker like an old married couple."  
Minho smiles sadly and the look in his eyes is distant. And Jungkook knows that maybe that wasn't the part to focus on.

"Jonghyun and I broke up a year after we started working as Jinki's right hand men. When he got shot, it was a real wake up call that the way we live now is dangerous and we could lose our lives at any time. Being in a relationship would just makes things too complicated. We're really good friends. I still love him very much but things are just better this way," Minho's voice got quieter and quieter until their left in silence.

Jungkook thinks that are definielty more worse things than physical pain. He knows of both physical and emotional, both being seemingly equal in how much they sting. But there are many cases where emotional pains are the worst of all. They seem to make your heart ache and your thoughts lethal. That's something he doesn't want to think about, a life where he's been able to love someone and go in reverse to where it's never even happened. To have to be around them every day and play pretend, like the tenderness and devotion never existed for some pretense of friendship. If he woke up tomorrow and the boys told him that they wanted to go back to being friends again, it'd crush him entirely in a way where he doesn't think he'd ever really recover. 

"Minho hyung, you have to tell him how you feel," the words leave Jungkook's mouth without him meaning to.

Minho looked startled, "What?"

"I mean, you say your lives are dangerous now? You could lose your life a any time in your line of work? Maybe this is not my place to say, but wouldn't that only make you realize that you should be together because any moment could be your last? There were a lot of times in my life where I felt like I'd never get the chance to love but now that I have it I don't ever want to let it go. You have it so never let it go," Jungkook speaks carefully, not wanting to upset the older.

Minho jerks back, as if Jungkook had slapped him across the face. His face ranges from a lot of emotions so Jungkook can't pin any of them down. For a second, Jungkook thinks he went too far on something that isn't any of his business.

"I'm not sure if it will be that easy," Minho says hoarsely.

Jungkook smiles, "Hyung, if I know anything it's that love is easy."

Minho, then, smiles too.  
_

(btw this was so fun n cute to write i cried the entire time)

It's only fitting that Jonghyun shows up the next day. Whenever Minho looks at him, his heart flutters slightly but after his talk with Jungkook last night the fluttering seems amplified. His endless love for the other man has been something he's stifled for so long that he doesn't know how really deal with it being at the forefront of his mind. It's a bit overwhelming if he's being honest and it doesn't help that Jonghyun has gone and dyed his hair white again. His hair was white the first time he ever met Jonghyun and he remembers thinking that the light reflecting off the bleached hair was like a halo. He shines bright right now, in the dimmly light apartment talking to V and Jin. Minho turns right on his heel to face Jungkook and he knows the look in his eyes must be a little wild because Jungkook looks a bit conerned.

"Why is he here?" Minho asks, words coming out rushed.

Jungkook makes a panicked noise, "How am I supposed to know?"

"What am I supposed to do?" Minho sounds like he's trying to defuse a bomb.

"Talk to him!" Jungkook encourages.

"And say what?" 

Minho hates this; this feels like high school and he's stressing out over his crush. Except he's a grown man stressing over the love of his life and is putting it in the hands of a fifteen year old.

"Minho!"

Minho straightens out and when he faces the man that is currently makes his heart race, his face is the epitomey of cool. Or at least he hopes. But perhaps he doesn't look as cool as he thinks he does because Jonghyun looks amused.

"Fancy seeing you here," Minho says casually and applauds himself.

"Well, I was at the club handling some business and was informed that you were so I figured I'd stop by," Jonghyun explains.

_Does that mean he came by here just to see me?_

"Yeah, well, y'know, Jungkook Taemin needed we came so," Minho mixes the whole sentence up and he swears Jonghyun is the only person that could ever make him this nervous.

Jonghyun's lips twitch like he's trying hard not to smile, not that Minho is watching his lips or anything, "Are you alright there?"

He is most definielty not alright. He's having a damn existential crisis on the inside and he feels like his heart is about to break through his ribs. It's as if the flood gates of surpressed feelings are flowing and currently trying to drown him. Jonghyun's face goes from amused to actually worried and Minho knows that he's been silent without answering for too long.

"Really, Minnie, are you alright? You look at bit peaky," Jonghyun takes a step closer and let's a hand rest on Minho's forehead, as to check for a fever.

The touch makes Minho jerk back because it sent a shock through him but hurt spells all over Jonghyun's face that dissapears just as quick. Minho mentally berates himself, he's being fucking weird and he knows it but he physically can't help the way he's reacting to all of these things. He feels a bit peaky if he's being honest, seeing Jonghyun is making him feel almost dizzy not to mention the man just called him Minnie. The nickname was crippling on it's own.

"Hello hyung," Jungkook greets from the side, saving the situation thankfully.

Jonghyun smiles brightly and Minho wishes he had sunglasses because wow, "Ah, Jungkook. Congrats on the blossuming relationship."

"Thank you," Jungkook's smile is bashful, "Why exactly are you in town again?"

"Well, I happen to own the most popular club in Seoul," Jonghyun puffs his chest out as he says this, "So I'm in town a lot for maintaing the business."  
Jungkook claps his hands together and tucks them under his chin, the gesture is so cute and Minho feels this brotherly affection swelling up in his chest, "Ah, hyung, that's so impressive!"

V saunters over and slings an arm over the smaller boy's shoulder, "You should stop right there babe, you're only inflating his ego."

"V, nice to see you as always," Jonghyun doesn't spare him a glance, only adjusts the cuffs of his blazer.

"Of course it is," V replies distractedly, eyes trained on Jungkook as he let's a finger twirl on one of the younger's pieces of hair. It's only fitting that Jungkook is looking right back at him and melting into his side.

Minho is so very happy to see that Jungkook is also happy. He's also happy for V, which is something he never thought he'd feel for V ever. This is the most of amount of feelings he's ever seen V exude besides raw anger so he's happy the black haired boy has seemingly mellowed him out.

"V looks like an absolute dope and it's disgusting," Jonghyun says lowly right in his ear and it makes Minho jump because when did he get so close.

"Of all the things I've seen V do, this is definietly the grossest thing yet," Minho hums in agreement.

V is leaning close down to Jungkook's face and smiles a smile that resembles a rectangle. He goes down for what Minho assumed would be a kiss on the nose but he bites his nose instead, making Jungkook cry out and giggle.

"Nevermind, that was the grossest thing ever," Jonghyun sighs.

Minho's eyes draw up to Jonghyun again to see that the other man is already looking at him.

"Remember when we used to be that gross?" Jonghyun asks in a uncharacterisitcally small voice.

Minho's heart skips a beat but he answers, "Yes. I miss it."

Jonghyun doesn't look at him only takes his hand and when their fingers link, he squeezes.

_

It comes to Jungkook's attention that the only one he hasn't kissed yet is Jin. They'd all kissed him within days of each other, never has he ever felt so breathless before. He's almost positive that he's ready to melt at any moment. Jimin had kissed him a lot like Suga did, confident and almost playful. J-Hope was completely nervous, it was something he could taste in the movement of the older's lips. He wasn't sure who was more flustered after the kiss, him or J-Hope. V, on the other hand, was a total surprise. With V, he expected something firey and uncontrolled. But instead, V only pressed their lips together with barely concealed trembling hands. Like the contact scared him. And Jungkook doesn't know what that means but he's never felt so precious. Namjoon's was in the leader's typical style just a simple peck on the lips as he leaned over him to get the morning paper from the table. Throughout all of this, he has yet to lock lips with Jin and it's bothering him more than he'd like to admit. The anticipation was really killing him and it didn't help that Jin could be such a tease. The older would kiss his temple, his cheek, but not his lips.

Within this frustration, Jungkook finds a new sense of determination. He would kiss his hyung if it were the last thing he'd do. He was watching Jin now, seated in the living room and watching the T.V. almost absentmindedly. Finding a pep in his step, he seats himself on the elder's lap with practised ease, curling up and tucking his head under Jin's chin. The rumble of a chuckle makes Jin's chest vibrate slightly but he winds his arms around the younger to hold him tight. For a second, Jungkook thinks he doesn't have to kiss him because this closeness is just so satisfying in itself but once he catches a glimpse of his hyung's lips again he knows he has to. Out of all his boyfriends, he thinks Jin may have the nicest lips. They're an uncanny red color that most have to try to achieve through lipsticks and a insane cupid's bow that breaks hearts.

"Hyung?" 

"Hmm?"

Jin doesn't look away from the T.V. but slides his hand onto Jungkook's lower back as to say 'I'm listening'. He tugs on the collar of Jin's shirt to get his full attention but when the older looks down and makes eye contact with him he wishes he hadn't. Having Jin's face this close to his was a bit disorienting and the determination he once felt shrivels into basically nothing. Suddenly, Jin's lips pull into a smirk and he raises an eyebrow.

"Ah, Kookie, I think I get what you want," Jin mumbles, letting a hand curl around the back of Jungkook's neck.

Jungkook practically melts into the touch and his body is practically screaming for it.

"Then why won't you give it to me?" Jungkook whispers back, eyes already fluttering close as their promiximity lessens.

"How bad do you want it?" Jin asks, so close their lips are brushing as he says it.

This teasing proves to be too much as it leads to Jungkook doing something he does very rarely: acting on impulse. Before he can really contemplate it, his hands hands are curling in Jin's impossibly soft hair and pulling him in that last centimeter so that their lips meet. And if Jin's lips didn't taste just as soft as they looked. Jin takes over the kiss immedietly and of course he kisses like a dream, moving his lips in a way that has Jungkook moaning into Jin's open mouth. Jungkook feels so hot as his hands tighten in the older's hair and the pulling causes a groan to come from Jin. The hands on his hips tighten in warning but Jungkook only presses closer that their chests are flushed together. This seems to be the last straw as he's being pushed onto his back and Jin is settling into the open vee of his legs. Their lips disconnect with a wet smack but Jin quickly moves to nibble on his neck and suck on the skin there; it makes Jungkook's back arch up into the sensation and Jin's hands cup the bend up his back to keep him close to his body. Jungkook thought he felt hot before but Jin's body feel just, if not more, hot. The heat only serves to urge him on, hooking a leg up on Jin's hip to pull them even closer if it were physically possible. Whimpers tumble from his lips but he can't help the sounds as Jin swirls his tongue around his Adam's apple and a surprised gasp leaves his mouth when Jin suddenly bites down but soothes the wound with a wet kiss. Jungkook's hands grasp at his back to find some kind of purchase but he then grasps Jin's jaw to pull him back to his lips and he feels arousal stirring in the pit of his stomach that he isn't particularly used to feeling. The older licks into his mouth like he can't get enough of the taste and the feeling makes Jungkook shudder.

Jin pulls away and leans their foreheads together, panting as he says, "We should stop because I'm losing control and I can't lose control with you."

"You're right," Jungkook pants back, "You're horribly right."

"I usually have perfect control Kookie, you have no idea how much you test it," Jin says lowly, hand brushing away the hair from Jungkook's forehead.

"Is that why?" Jungkook can't help himself from asking.

"Why what?"

Jungkook feels unexpectedly shy, "You wouldn't kiss me."

Jin smirks again, "Was that what you were so worried about?"

Jungkook's face flushes because, well, now it seems a bit silly.

"But you're right about the reason. I just can't seem to control myself around you," Jin declares softly, an unreadable look in his eyes.

_

"You guys go to school?" Jungkook asked incredulously before slapping a hand over his mouth because that sounded so rude and presumptious.

Jimin laughed at the look on his face, "Kookie relax, it's understandable why it'd surprise you."

"Yeah, we aren't exactly the school type," Suga chimes in.

Jungkook was perched on the kitchen counter as the others were sat around the table, discussing some money they had to collect when the topic of schooling came up. School had honestly been something that Jungkook had forgotten about because it was put way on the back burner. For a short time there, he was sure he'd never live to see another year of school. School was always something he put a lot of effort into because if he didn't have a scholarship there was no way for him to get into college and he needed to get into college so he could live on in the world out of his father's clutches one day. But that day had come sooner than expected.

"We go to school as Plan B of sorts. Being in a gang and associated with the mafia has a future that's unpredicitable. When and if this whole thing comes to an end, Namjoon wants us to have a back up plan to be able to make it into the real world," J-Hope explains.

"Jinki thinks it's a waste of time," V supplies, "But he's sees himself as industructable."

Jungkook let's the information mule around in his head. It was hard to imagine them ever stepping foot in a school facility. There were too many rules, too many restrictions, and too easy to lose their patience. Authority and BTS just didn't rhyme too well. He can't place his boyfriends anywhere near a classroom. He also can't see them getting along with other people, teens specifically. His boyfriends were good to him yeah but other people just ingited aggression that they exude purely for intimidation. 

"If you don't want to go, you don't have to. It's whatever," Suga says with a wave of his hand.

"I definietly want to!" Jungkook blurts.

He doesn't say that one of the main reasons he's so keen on it is because he can't bare to spend that much of the week without them around. He doesn't say that though.  
Jimin steps forward to rest in the space between his legs, his hands settling on the counter on the sides of his hips.

"So responsible," he hums.

Jungkook ducks his head into his chest and flushes at the praise and the proximity. Ever since the advancement in their relationship, he found himself hyper aware of just how gorgeous the six of them are. Jimin had this glow that shows from his skin that seems to reflect light that his newly dyed red hair seemed to compliment in just the right way. His full lips were a dark pink hue that conflicted with his sharp jaw. All the members of the gang where cocky, it was just a given, but Jimin was the most blatant about it. It could be seen in the way he sets his shoulders and the jut of his hips.

A hand dips under his chin to lift his face up so he meets Jimin's eyes and the older tsks, "Don't get shy now Kookie."

If anything, that made him feel even more shy but he forces himself to relax. There's no need to be this reserved in front of them. He never was before but something about actually labeling what they are to each other that makes everything more sensitive. All these touches and these words have a new weight placed on them and it makes him feel dizzy.

"I'm not shy," he mumbles out, gathering up enough nerve to wrap his arms around Jimin's neck.

Jimin takes a step closer, if that were even possible and cups his hands around his neck, using one thumb to angle his head up and the other to press on one of the three hickey's Jin left on his neck. It makes Jungkook gasp, legs clenching on Jimin's waist as his hands clamping on the other boy's wrists.

"Oh, I know you're not shy," Jimin says lowly, rubbing the hickey with the pad of his thumb, leaning close to talk right into Jungkook's ear, "Maybe we should make sure these stay here. Don't want anyone at school thinking they have even the slightest chance with you."

The words make a shiver go down Jungkook's spine, hands grasping at the older boy's jacket.

"I don't think anyone would try anything anyway," Jungkook says quietly, not bitterly, but Jimin seems to take it a certain way.

Jimin presses down on the hickey again, still speaking directly into his ear when he says, "Why wouldn't they? Don't you know you're practically delectable?"

"He's right you know."

His eyes snap open, he didn't even realize he'd closed them, to see that V was leaning onto the counter on his free side. The older had one hand resting on the counter behind his back and the other on his thigh, the palm of his large hand had the skin underneath his jeans tingle. V was this weird combination of rugged and pretty, with large eyes that the older had trained into being a permanent hooded gaze. The hand that was burning a hole through his pants joined Jimin to hook under his chin, V letting his own thumb swipe across Jungkook's bottom lip. Having the both of them in his space like this and having their hands on him was a bit overwhelming, Jungkook could only imagine how red his face must be right now. Jimin and V were hard enough on their own but as a duo they were truly deadly.

"Feels like I could just eat you right up," V continues, "You really shouldn't doubt how tempting you are."

"Looks like Jin already had a bite. I'm jealous," Jimin chuckles, thumb still rubbing small cirles.

They share a look and smile at the same time, a smile that spells mischief and makes Jungkook nervous. And he had a right to be as the two lean in at the exact time to latch their lips on his neck. There are no bites, just kisses and the ocasional nip under his jaw, but it still has the youngest gasping and holding onto their shirts like it's the only thing keeping him from floating away. Then V was kissing him and sucking his bottom lip into his mouth just to move back; before he has a chance to catch his breath Jimin comes to steal the rest of it away. Jimin pulls away and he let's out an uncharacteristic giggle.

"Still jealous?" Jungkook asks, albeit a bit breathlessly.

V smiles lopsidedly, "We weren't jealous. Just wanted a reason to kiss you."

"You don't need a reason," Jungkook replies easily.

"Damn right we don't," Jimin says before going in for another one.

_

"Kookie," Namjoon said to get his attention.

Jungkook looked up from where he'd been trying to open a bag of peanut M&Ms for the last five minutes. Namjoon had to go to the gas station near by to get some more cigarettes and Jungkook had asked to go with, purely to get out of the house and enjoy the oldest's company. The eldest of the group was the definite strong silent type that made Jungkook swoon in a way that he hopes isn't too obvious. As the leader has been so busy lately, Jungkook hasn't been able to spend much time with him so he jumped at the opportunity. When school started, he would be seeing even less of the leader as he didn't go to school anymore, having graduated already.

"Yes, hyung?" Jungkook asks, hands still fiddling with the bag.

Namjoon gives him a fond, exasperated look before taking the bag from his hands and opening it for him.

Jungkook pouts but smiles none the less, "Thanks hyung! Now what did you want to tell me?"

Namjoon seems a bit nervous actually and it in turn makes Jungkook nervous, watching the older bring a hand up to rub at the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Stop being cute, I'm trying to be serious here," Namjoon grumbles and Jungkook has to bite his lip to keep a grin at bay. "You and the others start school in a week," the older starts, "And your hyung worries."

Jungkook feels his grin soften into a smile.

"So I want you to have something," Namjoon states, reaching behind his neck to up clasp his necklace then proceeding to clip it around Jungkook's.

Startled, Jungkook's hand to scramble at whatever is on the chain and when he brings it up to his face, he sees that it's a bullet. Now that he thinks about it, he's seen this exact necklace on all of his boyfriends at one point or another. He saw it on J-Hope the first night they slept together after his bad dream, Suga's when the older told him his real name, V's when he kissed his palm, Jin's after his episode in Jinki's mansion, Jimin's as he was treating his stab wound, but he's never seen it on Namjoon until now. Namjoon must see his confusion because he chucklrines.

"We all wear these necklaces as a symbol of our gang. We are the Bangtan Boys or alternatively Bulletproof Boys. This necklace is a branding and our identity. I want you to have mine," Namjoon explains, for once looking shy.

Jungkook feels so touched, the butterflies in his stomach fluttering rapidly as these new emotions arise. The thoughtfulness of it is enough to give him a head rush but what really does it is that they want him to be apart of them completely. This acceptance is something he's never felt and he's never been a part of something before. And the fact that Namjoon gave him his personally makes everything feel even more special.

"Thank you hyung. This means more to me than you'll ever know," Jungkook says softly and it's true.

Namjoon smiles, showing teeth which he does rarely, "It's nothing and everything. It's also for protection. Wearing this necklace while show how much you mean to us; so no one will dare touch you. Being this important to us can make you a target to rival gangs. This necklace is a warning."  
It should scare him, Jungkook thinks, this danger that entails being with them. This should be something that he runs away from. But he trusts them and the risk is one he's willing to take. Anything for them.

He takes a step closer, till he can feel the warm radiating off the older's body. Resting his hands on the taller man's chest for leverage, he gets onto the tip's of his toes and places a kiss on the other's lips. He can feel the older smiling against his lips, hands settling on his hips and squeezing reassuringly. Their lips only mingle for a second before Namjoon pulls away to smile down fondly at him. The older intertwines their hands and they began walking again. Jungkook feels like he's walking on air, a bounce in his step as his free hand holds the bullet close to his chest. Pressing close to Namjoon's side, he finds himself humming even in this new found contentment.

"Namjoon!"

Namjoon stops almost abruptly and it makes Jungkook trips over his own feet slightly but he catches himself. Two men are approaching them, crossing the street and waving. They look harmless enough, in converse and Jordans. But Namjoon stands slightly in front of him, one arm coming to push him farther back, not necessarily hiding him but the positioning suggests protection. This makes Jungkook immediately wary of these two men despite their appearance; which he should know by now appearances aren't everything.

"B.I., Bobby, long time no see," Namjoon greets, extending a hand for the typical one arm bro hug.

"Too long I'd say," Bobby says with a wolfish grin and his accent suggests he's not originally from Korea.

"Word on the street says that you've been very busy," B.I. says, nodding at Jungkook, who feels himself flinch at being acknowleged, "So it makes sense that we haven't exactly seen you around."

Jungkook decides right then and there that B.I. makes him nervous. Bobby had seemed like he wasn't going to say anything but B.I. had gone and ripped it off quick like a bandaid.

Namjoon smiles pleasantly, "It's on the street? Well, it's good to know that even in my brief absensce people still have nothing better to do than talk about me."

"Woah, woah, woah there chief, we don't mean nothin' ugly about it," Bobby raises his hands and steps to the side to take a step closer to Jungkook, raising a hand, "Hello there, I'm Bobby, what's your name cutie?"

Jungkook feels like he can't hide his surprise but raises a hand anyway, "Jungkook."

"Well, it's very nice to meet the apple of BTS' eye," it should sound cruel but Bobby was sincere, gesturing to his friend, "This is B.I., don't mind him he's socially constipated."

B.I. gives Bobby a withering look, "Shut the fuck up."

"See? I can't take him anywhere," Bobby sighs, tossing an arm over Jungkook's shoulder like they've been friends forever.

Namjoon stays quiet, just crosses his arms over his chest and looks as though he's only observing. As if he's curious to have these interactions will play out. Oddly, Jungkook feels as though this is some type of test.

"You're telling me you can't take me anywhere? You're the one who's a damn embarrasment," B.I. counters, grabbing Bobby and putting him into a headlock that sends Bobby into a laughing fit.

Namjoon snorts, "You're both fucking embarrasments."

B.I. rubs a noogie into Bobby's hair that makes the grappled man sqwauk and Jungkook smiles at the scene. He's almost tempted to ask the two if they're brothers but refrains, always being too shy for his own good. B.I. cracks a smile, almost too small to see but stops short at something. Releasing Bobby, he steps up to Jungkook almost hastily and quickly grabs at Jungkook's neck. The moment he does, Jungkook stops breathing. A hand around his neck is nothing new, sometimes it feels as if he can feel the ghost of his touch and it makes his heart race wildly. Namjoon grabs B.I. by the back of shirt and basically yanks him off; it makes B.I. shrug roughly out of his hold.

"Don't touch him," Namjoon says lowly and controlled, jaw clenched.

"I wasn't gonna hurt him so fucking relax," B.I. deadpans, "I just wanted to see his necklace."

At the mention of the necklace, Jungkook's hand flies up to the necklace and just having it in his hand is enough to calm him down.

"So it's really true? A necklace Namjoon, that's....unheard of," B.I. sounds incredulous.

"Well, you've heard of it now," Namjoon says, expression stony but Jungkook can still see the way his fists are clenched.

B.I.'s face is concerned though, leaning in to the leader's space, "Namjoon, a necklace is really something."

Namjoon smiles, "You're right."

Bobby wraps a arm around Jungkook's shoulder again and sounds too amused when he says, "Ah, Namjoon's gone soft. Better be careful though, kid's real cute."

It's annoying for them to talk about him like he isn't here but he finds himself way too anxious to say anything. What he really wants is for Bobby to stop touching him because he already feels like his skin is crawling. B.I. grabbing his neck had not violent intent but it's making him think of all the time there had been. To where his dad would squeeze so tight that black spots would dance around his vision, sometimes easing up for it to clear or to the point of passing out. He can feel a headache coming on and he finally catches Namjoon's eye, hoping the leader can read the look in his eyes. Thankfully, he does.

"Bobby, remove your arm before I break it," Namjoon says and he means it.

Bobby let's out a low whistle, removing his arm, "Necklaces are no joke, huh?"

Namjoon doesn't answer him, only reaches out to take Jungkook's hand and pull him close. Jungkook feels his body shiver as it relaxes, hugging the elder's torso to bury his face in his chest and try to push back the anxiety attack he feels like he's about to have. The smell of Namjoon's cologne is definitely comforting and so is the warmth of his chest. Feeling the leather of Namjoon's jacket under his blanket is very grounding, he let's his fingers squeeze the material.

"I'm gonna cut you two a break because you caught me on a good day. But next time, don't touch him so much because if you do, we will have a problem. I hope I'm being clear

when I say this," Namjoon says, voice laced with finality and authority.

"Crystal," B.I. says, Jungkook can't see his expression but his voice sounds serious.

"Dismissed," Namjoon replies.

Again, Jungkook can't see them but he can hear their footsteps as they walk away. For them to go so easily, it makes Jungkook wonder what power Namjoon has over them. In the back of his mind, he know's that his boyfriends have power. They had explained to him once that they owned all of downtown and were working their way through uptown slowly but surely. He wasn't sure what owning this territory really entails and he finds himself not really wanting to know. But being able to order these two around like a general to lieutenants was very telling. Oddly, knowing that Namjoon was in charge like this, well, it was kind of hot. The thought made Jungkook feel really silly and embarrassed, smothering his smile down into the broad chest before him but it dropped as his stomach felt like it was twisting.

Namjoon's hand smooth over the small of his back, "Sorry about that, these people don't have any sense of personal space or boundaries. I assure you it won't happen again." Jungkook would just have to believe him.  
_

"C'mere Kookie," V said, motioning him over to where he and J-Hope were in the bathroom.

Jungkook stepped up to the elder, trying not to drool. They were all going out tonight, where exactly they were going he wasn't sure, but it was somewhere where they felt the need to dress to impress. It was some kind of party (?), a big shebang right before school was to start up again. V was in his tightest jeans that clung like a second skin and a shirt that fit the same. His dirty blond hair was tossled and eyes carefully lined with black. J-Hope's pants were in shreds and complimented his army green bomber jacket. Honestly, they didn't even have to go to this 'party' because Jungkook could just sit here and stare at them. For at least five days, give or take. He'd have to get all his staring in right now he supposes. He knows he is free to touch but it seems like it would burn his hands and there's still this feeling of hesitance.

"Okay, just close your eyes and hold still, okay baby?" V hummed.

Jungkook didn't even hesitate to comply and when he felt the cold of the liquid eyeliner, he nearly flinched but he caught himself. It was applied quickly, with obviously practiced hands and dried fast before being smudged very carefully. When it was clear that it was done, his eyes fluttered open and he had to blink a few times to get his vision to stop blurring. After regaining his vision, he looked up to meet his boyfriend's gazes looking down at him in some kind of awe.

"Wah, babe, you look so gorgeous," J-Hope breathed out.

V looked entranced, "You look so much older too. You look like you could be at least eighteen."

Jungkook made a noise of confusion, turning to look at himself in the mirror and nearly gasped because V was right: he looked much older. The black lining around his eyes instilled some kind of mature look on him. The hickies were still there, courteousy of Jimin and V. They hadn't been lying about keeping them there.

"Thanks hyung," Jungkook said shyly, eyeing himself before meeting the older's gaze.

"Believe me, it was definitely my pleasure," V replied, voice low and raspy, "Let us look at you."

Jungkook takes a step back and the two rake their eyes over him, lingering here and there over his outfit. It was pretty simple, some regular skinny jeans and a plain white shirt that was a size too big for him so it hung lightly on his frame.

J-Hope snapped his fingers and his face lit up, "I know what you need."

He left out the room and V took this as an opportunity to strike. He stepped closer and let his hands wander to Jungkook's hips to the small of his back. His touches made Jungkook shiver and lean into the caress.

"You know Kookie, you are just so very tantalizing right now. Do you know?" V asks, voice sultury as his hand sneaks under the shirt to start rubbing a small circle into his skin. Jungkook doesn't know, he doesn't know what he has that makes their hands itch with the need to touch him. He's truly the definition of plain and not worth a second look but to them he worth a photograph so that they might have something to look at when he isn't around, worth a movie that they can watch just to be able to observe his mannerisms or the way he carries himself. Everything about that is something he will never understand. But maybe he's not supposed to understand why they feel that for him rather he should just accept it and cling to it very closely. For to be cherished this way, feels like a dream.

"I want to know," he finds himself saying and it's the truth.

V lets one hand drag slowly down over his ass and breathes out, "Trust me, you'll find out."

Then he's pulling away and walking out like he didn't just disrupt the butterflies in his stomach and have them go into a frenzy. Jungkook feels the pout form on his lips because V just had to be a tease. Thankfully, J-Hope took that moment to return with his leather jacket tucked under his arm before holding it out.

"Here doll, I want you to wear this," the elder says, helping him put his arms in the sleeves.

He's only in the jacket for a second before practically melting into the material. Strangely, it's already warm like as if J-Hope had just taken it off. It's worn so it's unbelievably comfortable. Hoping to be subtle, he grips the collar and pulls it up to his nose to inhale his boyfriend's scent. Expensive cologne and smoke, the smell is almost intoxicating to him and he thinks if he breathed it in long enough he could get dizzy. He almost wants too. Opening his eyes, he hadn't even realized he closed them, he meets J-Hope's eyes and is almost started by the look. It's foreign and unreadable to him.

J-Hope reaches a hand up, almost hesitant, and cups his jaw to let his thumb trace Jungkook's lower lip. The contact makes his heart speed up, jackrabbiting in his chest. J-Hope had been the shyest when it comes to things besides skinship which made him anticipate moments like these. Before he can overthink it, he presses a kiss to the pad of his thumb. The look in the elder's eyes darkens, pressing his thumb pass the smaller's lips and pressing it down on his tongue, thoughtlessly Jungkook sucks on the appendage. Groaning, J-Hope removes his thumb and lets it drag over Jungkook's bottom lip and down his chin to angle his face up. If Jungkook's heart was racing before, it felt as if it were a going at the speed of a hummingbird's wings. He wants to be kissed so bad he's practically gagging for it.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" J-Hope asks, voice just above a whisper.

"I want to know," he repeats and if it's possible he means it even more than the first time.

J-Hope's facial expression says he's pleased as though that was the right thing to say and that in turn makes Jungkook pleased too.

"When I'm done, it'll be the only thing you know besides my name," J-Hope promises in a husky tone.  
_

They travel deeper into downtown, deeper into the part of the city that many people avoid. Jungkook doesn't worry because he's as a safe as he's ever been in his entire life. He only eases himself deeper under Namjoon's arm and wraps a arm around the leader's lower back. He'd told the elder he looked very handsome and the compliment had him very flustered. It was a sight that made Jungkook giddy, the stone faced leader was all gooey on the inside. 

"The party hosts are very dear friends to us," Namjoon says matter-of-factly.

The others were walking ahead of them by a few feet, being loud and rough with each other like school boys. Suga was over it, threatening to burn them with his cigarette if they shoved him even by accident. J-Hope, V, and Jimin whined to Jin to stop him if he actually did that but Jin was to busy trying to get a drag.

"Oh really? Another gang?" Jungkook perks up, curious.

Namjoon shakes his head, "Nah, they're known as Got7 to people on the street. They deal mostly in cars, illegal street racing and selling contraband parts. A bunch of thrill seekers, they do most of it for the adrenaline rush of it. It doesn't help they practically feed off each other's energy, all pretty crazy. But this means they throw one hell of a party."

"Yeah," Jimin interjects, "Last time they had a party, I woke up in a hotel in Shanghai with my clothes on inside out. I didn't even know I had a passport."

"Asshat called me at six in the morning asking to come pick him up from the airport," V mumbles, looking distantly like he was recalling the memory and getting mad about it again.

Suddenly, Jungkook is excited. He's never really been to a party before as he's been lacking in the friend's department and being afraid of leaving his house as well as being in his house. As an effect, his social skills have been stunted to where he finds it a miracle that his boys haven't grown completely annoyed with him. Having to tip-toe his way through everything he's said makes him very relunctant to say anything at all. One thing could be the wrong thing, or the idiotic thing, the why did you even speak thing. Don't speak unless spoken to. He thinks he should be nervous, new people and a crowd but it's quite the countrary. 

They come to a stop in front of warehouse, a dull thum of bass coming through the large metal doors. Absentmindedly, Jungkook reaches up and takes the necklace into his hand, fingers rubbing at the cool metal of the bullet. Here goes nothing.

Namjoon grasps the handle, twisting it and it lets out a groan before the door slides open. The first thing Jungkook notices is the cars. They all shine, glossy enough to be able to see your reflection. Sleek enough that it seems that any tarnish would slide right off and be crushed underneath the lavish tires. All of them were this odd combination of smooth and sharp edges, rough and soft all at once. The headlights were that LED blue that you come to associate with high end cars. Switchblade doors high in the air, music spilling out of the inside of the undoubtably pricey leather enterior. Every other moment, someone would rev the engine, a sound that would growl and sink into a low purr.  
People littered the room in small clusters, laughing, drinking, and some dancing. 

"About time you lame asses showed up."

Jungkook jumped, being startled by the sudden appearance, attention pulled away from the extravagant cars. 

"Shut your big ass mouth, JB," J-Hope shot back.

JB looked as tall as Namjoon. A strong jawline and straight nose, undeniably handsome. To his right, stood a guy with full lips and pretty eyes, a head full of carefully styled blond hair. To his left, was a tall, lanky boy, with a soft, young face. Internally, Jungkook sighs and resists the urge to roll his eyes. Were they only friends with other good looking people? He's convinced that they belong to some secret hot guy society where memberships are exclusive. 

"JB, Mark, Bambam, this is Jungkook," Namjoon introduces, gesturing to Jungkook who was still tucked under his arm.

The three of them all look down simultaneously, as if on cue. Their gazes aren't judging, just curious.

"Wah, how are you guys gonna keep this cutie all to yourselves?" Bambam whines.

"It's not as hard as you think," Suga says.

"Why don't you let Mark take him over and show him the cars?" JB suggests and Jungkook misses the look he throws to Namjoon.  
_

_There's something I have to tell you._

That's what the look says.

"Yeah Kookie, let Mark show you the cars and take you for a ride," Namjoon says slowly, guiding forward to Mark, giving the other his own look, "Take care of our baby, yeah?"

Mark's eyes twinkle with amusement, "Roger that."

"Why Mark? Why not me?" Bambam questions, indiginant.

Jin scoffs, "Mark is the only one we trust with such precious cargo."

_

Jungkook found himself sneaking looks up at Mark as they walked. The elder was just so....cool. He walked like he owned the floor, the people currently standing on it, and the clothes are on their backs. He was perfectly relaxed, shoulders at ease and hands tucked in the pockets of his jacket.

"So Jungkook, you know anything about cars?" Mark asks, walking up to one and setting a hand on the roof.

"I'm afraid not," Jungkook replies shyly.

The car was a pristine white, looking practically untouched and fresh off the line. Jungkook was a little skitish about getting so close to it, with his luck he would accidentally scratch it or something. Mark seems to notice his hesistance and smiles encouragingly. He reaches over and pulls on the door handle. It glided up seamlessly and gestured for Jungkook to take a seat. Jungkook lowers himself down onto the seat like even the slightest movement would cause the thing to implode. Closing the door, Mark walks around to the other side and practically throws himself into the drivers seat. It makes Jungkook feel silly and his face burn.

Mark smiles, showing a row pearly white teeth, "This here, is a Lykan Hypersport. Under the hood is 3.7 litre twin-turbocharged flat-six engine, which allows this bad boy to accelerate from 0 to 62 miles per hour in 2.8 seconds with a top speed of 240."

There's a fire in his eye when he speaks of the performance of the car, clearly passionate. His knowledge of the car is impressive and only adds to his cool factor. Jungkook finds himself looking up to Mark in a 'big brother' way. Jungkook had always been an only child, something he was grateful for as another sibling didn't have to endure his father's cruelty. But in the back of his mind, he always wanted someone to look up to, someone to give him guidance because he feels like he's been freelancing his whole life, skirting through his sparse social interactions and forming this unconventional personality. It makes him wonder, would he still be him? What would normal Jungkook have been?

"Mark!" a guy's head pops into Mark's window suddenly but the other doesn't even flinch, if anything looking fondly exasperated.

The guy has platinum blond hair that is styled back and a friendly looking face that makes Jungkook want to smile just looking at it.

"Jackson, this is Jungkook. You remember JB telling us about him?" Mark says.

Jackson's face lights up, eyes snapping up to Jungkook, "Of course! You're so pretty! I'm Jackson!"

Jackson is actually yelling, his enthusiasim is contagious it would seem because Jungkook giggles without even realizing it. It even makes him accept the compliment without overthinking it like he normally does.

"Wait, I'm being so rude, let me just-," he cuts himself off, pulling himself through the car window.

He ends up sprawled over Mark's lap with the lower half of his body still hanging out the window. Bewildered, Jungkook watches as the two start arguing but it's all in English. Namjoon was right, they were crazy, he thinks, watching Mark try to shove the other out by his head. Distantly, he wonders if they should be roughhousing in such a luxarious car and he finds himself nervous on Mark's behalf. 

"Jungkook, I'm sorry you have to deal with my idiot here," Mark apologizes, hands no longer shoving but instead carding through Jackson's hair.

Boyfriends. They're boyfriends.

"No, its alright. You guys are cute," Jungkook compliments.

Jackson's smile widens, if that were even possible, "Thank you for saying so because everyone around here thinks we're gross."

"Really though Gaga, get out the window, I'm taking this cutie for a spin," Mark chides.

Jackson pouts and the other rolls his eyes but kisses him to get that look off his face. It's precious.

"Be safe babe, don't do anything I wouldn't do," Jackson grins against Mark's lips.

"That doesn't leave many things I can't do," Mark teases, giving the other the final push to get out the window before turning to Jungkook, "Now it's time to kick things into gear."

_

"It's Exo," JB says once Jungkook is no longer in earshot.

It makes Suga finally take his eyes off Jungkook's retreating figure. He knew he was in safe hands with Mark but he can't help scowling watching them walk away. Exo? Well, that doesn't really surprise him, they've been at each other's throats for about four years. The issue is that Exo wants downtown for themselves but they were fucked if they thought they could take it from them. A bunch of pretentious bastards, he loathes them so much he could spit. He wanted them grovelings but they weren't so easy to touch. Whereas they worked under Jinki, Exo worked under GD. No one ever saw GD, you only heard about him like he was the boogy man. He ran Big Bang, which was Jinki's only competition, well there are people who go against Jinki but they never make it very far. Jinki inevitably crushes everyone under his thumb. But where Jinki was strategic, intellegent, calculating; GD is cruel, merciless, a savage. He tore apart anyone and anything that got in his way, man or object. They say he sits in a throne with a man collared and chained to one of the legs. Seungri. Suga had once asked Jinki if that was true but the boss had just looked into his tea without a word.

"Word is, they're planning something. Don't know what but it's something," JB continues.

"Let them come then, I still need to get even with Kris," Jimin says.

JB shakes his head, "You need to keep an eye on Jungkook. You know they aren't above doing something to him."

"They touch him and they're dead. There is no inbetween. They're done," V says.

"I'm not saying they're going to but I just wouldn't put it past them," JB defends.

Just the thought of it makes Suga's blood heat unpleasantly in his skin. If they were to get their filthy hands on their baby, god only knows what they would do. Ideas of how he'd absolutely maim them run through Suga's head, if he would make it quick or slow the pace.

Something tells him the pace would be slow.

_

The way Mark weaves in out of lanes, rapidly switching gears and going far above the speed limit, should probably have him shaking in his seats but he finds this oddly relaxing. The car moves like a fish in a stream, fluently and seamlessly. Mark looks calm as well, sat back leisurely in his seat and hand on the gear like it's belongs there. Some song is playing on the radio lowly but the sound system in the car makes the seats tremble, the vibration making his spine tingle. The beat is smooth, sounding like a wave with violin incorporated within it. No words have been exchanged between the two of them but it's a pleasant silence. Something told him Mark was a man of few words which was fine as he was the same way.

"Mark hyung?"

At the sound of his name, Mark looks at him, "Yeah small fry?"

He doesn't think he'll ever be used to having nice nicknames.

"What makes you so interested in cars?" he asks.

Mark's face lights up at the memory, "I'm originally from Los Angeles. In high school, I would sneak out late at night and go to the local car dealer ship and just look at the extravagant cars through the display windows. My uncle came into town one weekend and he had a 1975 mustang, completely restored and in perfect condition. The engine on it was insane. I just wanted to go fast, you know? So that night I hot wired his car and took it for a spin which resulted in me totaling the car because I only had a permit. My parents were furious and so they sent me to Seoul to live with my grandparents in hopes that I would get straightened out. If anything I gayed out when I met Jackson and the rest is history. He introduced me to the underground world and it's been like this ever since. Living in the fast lane, literally and figuratively."

Mark was _so cool._

"What about you small fry? Tell me something about your life," Mark asks.

Jungkook swallows nervously, "I don't want to kill the mood."

"Tell me anyway," Mark shrugs.

"My mom used to do this thing where she'd give me ten compliments before I went to sleep every night. They would be different compliments every night, I don't know how she came up with so many. It made me feel so warm, even warmer when she would tuck me into bed. But when she got sick, she couldn't get out of bed anymore to do it so instead I went to her and gave her ten compliments. I'd spend all day thinking about her and coming up with a list that was good enough. I was only seven at the time so the list was a little ridiculous sometimes but it would make her smile. I would give anything to see her smile again," Jungkook smiles and it's wobbly.

"Your mom sounds like a wonderful woman," Mark says softly.

"She was."

_

Of course, they would go to the most prestigous private school in all of Seoul, Jungkook thinks with a shake of his head as they approach the gate of the school. He notices, a bit belatedly, that he's the only one between the seven of them wearing his uniform correctly. The uniform itself consists of a crisp, white button up shirt, a dark red tie, a black blazer, and khaki slacks; something to be expected of a center of higher learning. His boyfriends had all abandoned the blazers for their signature leather jackets, ties loose or nonexistant, shirts buttoned haphazardly, pants too tight to be conisdered slacks, their typical 'i-don't-fucking-care' look. The school yard was filled with students all chatting with there friends, reminiscing about their break and comparing their schedules but things got a little quieter when they stepped through the gates. The crowd of people seems to split for them like the Red Sea and Jungkook just holds on a little tighter to Suga's hand. Crowds make him nervous on their own but when one is watching and whispering, it's just making him feel anxious. Suga takes his hand away only to wrap it around his shoulder to keep him close, sensing his discomfort.

"Don't worry about all this, it only lasts about two days before they stop and find something else to shit talk," Suga says, smiling reassuringly.

The school looms over him and he feels much smaller than he normally does. New things were always intimidating but this one had a whole new feeling to it. He finds himself cowering further into Suga's side rather than holding his head high like he was planning on doing.

The inside of the school is very monochrome and shiny, it's bright enough to hurt his eyes so he squints warily down the hallway. Students litter the space, struggling with their lockers or just conversing. It was all just very neat and the floor looked clean enough to eat off of. Not that he's going to.

J-Hope reaches out and takes his hand to pull him forward into his chest, "I'll be walking you to your first class Kookie."

"I don't know if that's entirely a good idea," Jin says like an after thought, "Something tells me that you aren't gonna want to let him go at the door."

"I'm going to let him go!" J-Hope's face is the perfect picture of indigant.

V rolls his eyes, "You're literally the clingiest son of a bitch to live."

"Kookie, are you gonna let them talk to me like that?" J-Hope fake cries, trying to hide behind Jungkook's shorter form.

It makes Jungkook smile widely, his boyfriends always teased J-Hope the most but all in good fun. He opened his mouth to retort but stopped when Jimin's expression quickly lost all traces of amusement and twisted into pure fury; his eyes trained over J-Hope's shoulder. The look was something he'd never seen on his boyfriend's face before and turned to see what caused it but Jimin was already pushing his way through them. Walking fast and almost stomping strides, he made his way over to another guy in the hall and tackled him. Then he started positively wailing on the guy.

Jungkook gasps, going to walk forward but is stopped by J-Hope grabbing his hand and pulling him back. The older doesn't say anything just shakes his head, a wicked smile on his face as he watches the fight. Jimin has the upper hand, straddling the other guy's torso and landing hard punches when they guy flips them, getting his boyfriend right in the nose. Tactfully, Jimin knees the guy in the stomach and pulls his arm back to elbow him harshly in the cheek. It makes the other groan and fall off his position on top. At the opportunity, Jimin scrambles off the floor and his nose is bleeding profusely but it doesn't stop him from kicking into the guy's side. The kicks land with thudding noise. It knocks the wind out of the guy on the floor and he's gasping like a fish out of water but Jimin doesn't let up. Students had already gathered but more were showing up by the second to watch the brawl, most yelling and exlaiming things.

Faculty come running up frantically, one of the larger male teachers grabbing Jimin's arms and pinning them behind his back. 

Jimin shrugged out of his hands like it was nothing and turned around to practically growl, "Don't fucking touch me."

He didn't try and touch the guy again, only spitting out some of the blood from his mouth and rolling his neck to crack it loudly. Watching his boyfriend beat a guy into the ground is almost surreal, Jungkook thinks, watching the scene almost dumbly. In the back of his mind, he thinks that seeing this kind of violence should freak him out and trigger him but surprisingly it doesn't. Maybe it's just the fact that he knows that his boyfriend would never touch him like that is what keeps him calm. Realizing just how much trust he places him them is a bit startling if he's being honest but what he's really worried about is if Jimin's nose is broken or not.

"You're fucking lucky we're at school Kris, you better hope I never catch your ass in the fucking streets," Jimin threatens very lowly, almost darkly.

Kris. Now where did he know that name. The name floats around in his head for a moment and then it hits him. Kris. The same Kris that stabbed Jimin about a month ago. It all started adding up in his head, of course Jimin attacked him. Now that he knows, he kinda feels proud of his boyfriend for kicking ass. He actually wants to kiss him for some weird reason. Pouting, he feels himself blushing so he pats his warm cheeks hoping to calm them. 

J-Hope's hold went slack so Jungkook finally walks forward to Jimin, who's currently being basically yelled at by some faculty member. His face is so bored and steely, eyes clouded with thought they gave away that he was not paying attention at all. Jimin spots him before he makes it to him and smiles his signature eye-smile, which would normally be endearing if he didn't have blood in his teeth.

"Jiminie hyung, pinch the top of your nose. It'll stop the bleeding you know," Jungkook feels a bit frettful over the nose bleed, clutching a hand at the untucked shirt tail of Jimin's uniform shirt.

Jimin must notice his mother hen tendency because he pinches his nose immedietly, "Is this right?"

Jungkook shakes his head no and gestures for the older to bring his face down to his level, which the older complies without question and let's Jungkook reposition his hand to the right place.

"Pinch here," Jungkook instructs, well aware of the proceedure from his many, many nose bleeds, "I don't think he broke it."

"Of course he didn't, he punches like a little bitch," Jimin scoffs, obviously still very heated about the whole issue, "Stabs like a little bitch too, couldn't even do that shit right."

He turns to Kris who is on the ground and says mockingly, "Next time get Kai to do it, because he wouldn't fucking miss."

Kris looks like he wants to say something but only groans as the school nurse is assessing him quickly as he tries to shrug off her help.

"Angelface," Jimin says, gaining his attention, pouting, "Actually my nose kind hurts, kiss it better?"

Jungkook giggles, leaning closer into Jimin's face to place the lightest of kisses to his nose. It's only after this that he realizes that the hall has gotten vey quiet except for the faint sound of low whispering and he sees that everyone is watching them with great confusion, as if Jimin had grown two heads in the last five minutes. It was very unsettling, to have that many eyes trained on him at the same time so he hid his face in Jimin's chest to avoid the looks. 

"Get the fuck out of here," Jin said suddenly and loudly that it made Jungkook jump.

As the crowd of students began to dispearse, Jungkook realized that who his hyung had been talking to. They were almost scrambling in their haste to do what Jin ordered and Jungkook felt for the first time truly grateful for their unspoken authority because one more minute of eyes burning into him would have lead into a panic attack.

"Ah Jimin, I'm so proud. Watching you fight is so hot," V groans, sounding almost annoyed.

An arm circled his waist and J-Hope's voice was hot on his ear, "Did you think it was hot too, Kookie?"

Jungkook has a shiver that leaks all the way down his spine but the moment is broken by loud, clicking footsteps from expensive sounding shoes.

"First period hasn't even started Mr. Park, yet you've managed to find yourself in a brawl," a old, very unamused voice said.

Peeking from Jimin' chest, he saw it was a older man in a suit who he could only infer was the principal. He didn't look mad just unimpressed and irritated.

"I just couldn't help myself," Jimin drawls, face smug, lifting his hands up and wiggling his fingers, displaying his reddened knuckles.

The principal didn't take the bait, only saying, "Follow me to my office so we can discuss discipline."

Jimin looked unbothered, showing that this was common experience for him and nothing new. The blood on his face dried as the bleeding stopped finally, also being nothing new. He stepped forward, tucking his hands into his leather jacket, looking bored and as if he had somewhere to be but was being held up. The principal scanned the other four and his gaze stopped at Jungkook who found himself still entangled with J-Hope.

"You must be the new student as I've never seen your face before, Jeon Jungkook is it? I'm Park Jinyoung but everyone calls me JYP," he introduced himself smoothly, "Can I ask you something?"

Jungkook nodded dumbly, not expecting to be directly acknowledged.

"These boys aren't harrassing you, are they?" JYP asks, looking serious.

Jungkook did a double take, the question seemed insane and he blurted out, "They would never. Don't be so presumptious.

This answer took JYP by surprise and it must've been surprising to the others with how they looked at him. For a brief moment, he was mortified that he talked to a school official like that but prominently he felt a fierceness to protect his boyfriends. They had shown him more care and love then he knew was possible to feel from another and to have this stranger assume that just made him snap at an adult. Which he never does, Jeon Jungkook does not snap at adults, too many years of training and conditioning made sure he did not do that.

V took his hand and pressed a kiss to it, smirking, "A man defending my honor, why you sly dog."

"What honor?" Suga snorts but presses his own kiss to Jungkook's cheek that's currently aflame, "But I, myself, am flattered Kookie."  
"Hyungs," Jungkook whines, feeling properly embarrassed now.

"You're both little shits. Hope, just take him to class will you?" Jin sounds exasperated, face a mix between being unimpressed and fond.

"Yeah, alright mom," J-Hope conceeds, taking Jungkook's hand and thankfully pulling him away from the other two who are really trying to give him a stroke.

"Bye Jinnie hyung!" Jungkook waves over his shoulder, letting J-Hope guide him around the corner.

_

JYP keeps his face impassive, as many years of being a principal of high school taught him, as he eyes the four of the worst six juveniles to ever walk the halls of his school. To see them behave this way was very strange but he let himself smile, just the briefest upturn of his lips that was barely noticable unless you were looking for it. 

They were so soft. Really.

"C'mon Mr. Park. I do believe we have some detention to discuss?"

Jimin, who had been watching Jungkook leave almost forlornly, snapped back into his usual arrogant and nonchalant expression. 

"Lead the way."

_

"Now Kookie, if anyone even so much as looks at you funny, just tell your hyungs because we'll take care of it," J-Hope explained as they neared the door.

Jungkook laughed, "Hyung, I don't think I've ever seen you so worried. Just relax okay? I'm barely even noticable."

"Now that, is where you're wrong," the older disagreed, looking almost wistful as he leaned down to press a soft kiss to the smaller's lips, "Now go in there and knock 'em dead."

With newfound confidence built within him by his boyfriend's words, Jungkook took a step into the class. Thankfully, everyone was too busy talking since the teacher had yet to arrive that no one even took notice of his arrival. Resisting the urge to sigh in relief, Jungkook walked himself to a seat near the middle that was empty and promptly sat down. Contently, he let his fingers tap a beat on the desk as he waited for the class to start. The students in the class looked friendly enough and Jungkook figures that if he play his cards right, no one will even notice him. He's hoping to skirt through this year undetected and aloof as he did at his old school.

"Hey, you new here?"

And there that goes.

Honestly, he didn't think anyone would speak to him so it startles him and he finds himself jumping in his seat as he turns to face whoever spoke to him.

It was a boy that was almost as small as him but definietly softer. He had very faded blond-pink hair that was precariously a mess atop his head. His face was dewy, almost had a glow to it and he had hazel contacts in his eyes. Jungkook finds himself nodding to finally answer the question.

The boy smiles and it makes him feel less nervous, "I'm Byun Baekhyun, resident gay and pretty boy."

Jungkook decides right then and there he likes Baekhyun. He's confident, friendly, straight-forward, all the things Jungkook likes in a person because they are qualities he wishes he could have himself.

"Uh, I'm Jungkook. New gay and I guess I'm not ugly?" Jungkook answers unsurely but it seemed to be the right thing to say because Baekhyun's smile only widens.

"Oh, I like you," Baekhyun almost preens, "And trust me, you are more than okay looking. In fact, you might be the new resident pretty boy but as for resident gay, that's a title

I'm not willing to let go of. But it'd be pretty hard for you to take it. I'm like, a gay professional."

Jungkook quickly backtracks, "No, I'm not trying to take your title."

That makes Baekhyun laugh and Jungkook confused because he really wasn't trying to be funny. 

"Let's be good friends, yeah?" Baekhyun asks but it sounds more like a statement. Like he's sure of it.

He's not too sure what he did to get a friend this quick but he hopes he doesn't mess it up. This would be his second friend he's ever made. With that in mind, he let's himself smile.

 


	5. part V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> making a new friend and new enemy surprisingly seem to require the same amount of work. everyone is seeing color and everyone is lost. then a plan is hatched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello !! i know this update is like the latest™ but my writers block was insane but im back. I hope yall like this because it took a lot of work to write tbh 
> 
> also it has come to my attention there has been a bit of a misunderstanding, baek is not a bad guy hes a good guy. i hadnt realized that it would b construed that way until i read the comments n i felt like such a big ole idiot !!

 

"Get the fuck out of my face."

Kai can't even look at him. 

"I don't even know why you bothered showing your face here. Tired of you making mistakes Kris. Exo doesn't make mistakes."

The sight of him is almost nauseating to Kai, face swollen and lip split. He's all shades of purple, red, and those in between which are extremely displeasing to his eyes. Failure. He looks like a failure. Kai doesn't do failures. Especially not ones that are repeated. Kris has found himself outdone by Jimin one too many times. Letting these things go is also another thing Kai doesn't do. If Kai can hold anything, it would be a gun and a grudge. And staring down at Kris, who is on his knees begging for forgiveness, only serves to irritate him. He feels the index finger on his left hand twitch and knows this is a sign that he's close to losing it. His emotions are a peculiar thing, picking and choosing when to be felt without his consent but he finds himself not minding. Not feeling them makes his job much easier. And more fun to boot.

Kris reaches out, grasping the leg of his pants, "Please Kai, don't do this I can-"

"You can't do shit," Kai snarls, kicking his leg out, sending Kris onto his back, "Chanyeol, Sehun, remove him."

The two move in sync from where they were standing obediently, bending down and grasping Kris under his arms to drag him away. Kris fights their hold, shouting more apologizes but Kai can't be bothered to listen as they give him a headache. Kyungsoo and Xiumin watch with bored expressions, with Kyungsoo going as far as to check the watch on his wrist. It was no big secret that the black haired boy didn't particularly care for Kris, thought the taller boy was a fuck up and a waste. If you looked closely, you would see that his face actually read that he was pleased. But at the same time, the elder didn't care for meetings especially when they ended up like this.

"Wait! It's BTS, they have something that might interest you!" Kris shouts, voice desperate.

Kai holds a hand up, "Chanyeol, Sehun, hold up a second."

Kris seems to sag with relief, the two boys keeping him on his knees, "It's BTS. They have this boy with them, pretty little thing. It's very clear he's dear to them."

He can't help it. Kai laughs, it's empty and the echo of it is shallow. BTS has a new little play thing? Well, that certainly did interest him. Kai has tried having a companion but he finds himself tossing them aside because no one ever wants to listen. He always did like hitting right where it hurts. And he wanted to hurt BTS. He and this toy would just have to meet.

This he looks forward to.

"Take him away."

Kris' disbelief keeps him from yelling any more useless apologies. Kai drinks up the silence. He has work to do.  
_

"Now, Mr. Park this is certainly not a good way to start off the year," JYP starts, hands rifling through the paperwork on his desk.

"As if I give a shit," Jimin says, almost tiredly, resting his head on his palm.

He was actually pissed off about his nose, this was the second time it was broken and he was worried about it looking oddly shaped. Jimin knew he was good looking and if this fucked his nose up Kris would be in for it. But moreover, he was worried about Jungkook. The violence he just displayed was probably unpleasant to him. He knows that Jungkook walked up to him and didn't seem bothered by his presence but still he worries. He doesn't want the younger to be afraid of him in any way. Biting his bottom lip in worry, he wonders if Jungkook is doing okay in his first hour. It's been a while since their baby has been around this many people and Jungkook has admitted that crowds make him nervous. Were the other students treating him well? The bruises on his knuckles give a phantom throb thinking of what he would do if they were giving their baby a hard time.

"Mind somewhere else?" JYP asks, hands folding on the desk in front of him.

Jimin snorts, "I have more important things to be doing. Just give me the detention that we both know I'm not going to attend and make this quick."

To his surprise, JYP simply leans back into his chair and looks as if he's contemplating something.

"Tell me about Jungkook."

Wait. 

What.

"What do you mean?" he can't help but ask.

JYP shrugs, "You're obviously very fond of him. Tell me about him. And he is a new student after all."

Startled, Jimin does a double take but his mouth opens and things start falling out, "He's perfect. He's soft spoken but he always says things that are important or wise. He picks at the sleeves of his shirts when he thinks no one is watching. He's so intellegent and probably braver than I'll ever be. He has more courage in his left thumb than I have in my entire body. All I want to do is protect him but he's been protecting himself for so long that he has a hard time accepting help. He makes me want to be a better person."

Jimin blinks, shocked he said all that. Baring his emotions to JYP was making him uncomfortable purely because it bled into vulnerability which was something that Jimin avoids at all costs. But that was something that Jungkook did to him. Made him say things that he would keep wrapped up and tucked away because saying those things allowed were like sandpaper on his tongue. Plus, it's just so easy to talk about Jungkook. There were endless things to say about him, Jimin is sure he could go on for hours if no one was around to stop him.

"Tell you what," JYP says, "I'm not going to give you detention. But once a week, I want you to come here and talk to me for an hour."

At first, Jimin scoffs. He would rather watch paint dry than come in here and talk to the headmaster once a week. But he prospect of not being assigned any detention (even though he wouldn't attend) is tempting. Somewhat, he feels like Jungkook would dissapointed if he got detention.

"Deal."

_

The bell rings so Jungkook quickly gathers his notebook and new textbook into his arms. He finds his movements eager, he doesn't know which but one of his boyfriends waits outside the door for him but he tries to slow down as to not seem so clingy. 

"Hey Jungkook," Baekhyun says, getting his attention, "You should eat lunch with me."

Now that he's standing next to the other boy, he can see that they're the same height which is refreshing because everyone he's come into contact with in the last three months has been annoyingly taller than him. Even if it is a trait he likes on his boyfriends, he also finds is insanely exasperating. He can only get on his tip toes to reach their lips so many times before his toes cramp. A problem he never knew he would have but welcomes nonetheless. It's the good kind of ache.

"You want to eat lunch with m-me?" Jungkook stutters because Baekhyun sounded so insistent.

Why would anyone want to eat lunch with him? People wanting to spend time with him was a unsual concept. The fact that he had seven people who wanted to spend time with him everyday is already still trying to process in his head. Add the fact that they wanted to be romantically involved with him and it was enough to make his head spin. But it was the pleasant dizziness that felt like the color pink, the kind you feel after taking someone's hands and spinning in a circle. The light headedness he experiences leaves his head muddled in an infatuated haze.

"Babe, everything alright?"

It was Suga, leaning against the doorway before walking over, his boots clanking against the floor which was heard in the quiet classroom. His boyfriend had just recently dyed his hair light gray and it took everything in Jungkook to not whine everytime he saw him. Baekhyun looked at him with raised eyebrow and smiled almost mischeviously.

"Oh Jungkook, I am impressed. A BTS member?" Baekhyun asked.

Jungkook wonders what he'll think when he finds out he's with all of them. It makes him want to rub his temples.

"This guy isn't giving you trouble right?" Suga asks, wrapping a arm around Jungkook's waist and taking the books from the younger's hand to hold in his own.

It's a gesture Jungkook saw once in a kdrama, the girl lead had blushed and he could feel that he was doing the same. It's a cliche gesture, to hold his books for him. But cliche is good.

"Hyung, stop with that face," Jungkook pouts.

Suga blinks, "What face?"

"Y'know, you do that thing with your eyebrows and jaw and it makes you look all hard. This is my friend," Jungkook explains, not wanting Suga to scare off his second friend he's ever made.

Suga observes Baekhyun for a moment, almost as if he's assessing him to be fit enough to be Jungkook's friend. Baekhyun looks more amused than anything, his lips curving into a cat-like grin almost like he wants to ask a question but doesn't want to spoil the fun. He just bats his eyelashes exaggeratedly.

"I'll see you at lunch yeah?" Baekhyun says, gathering his own books, shooting him one last smile before walking out.

"He wants to eat lunch with me," Jungkook says, not to anyone just to have it said out loud, "He wants to be my friend."

Suga tightens the grip on his waist and steers him into the busy hall, "It's becasue you're just so darn lovable, sweetheart."

The endearment makes him giggle and slide further into the elder's side when he locks eyes with someone. For a moment, it's like everyone in the hall seems to walk slower It's the eyes that catch him, a piercing unnatural blue and are locked on him. The guy has a head of wild, dark pink hair that's been grown out so the roots show. He's got tanned skin, a handsome face, and a smile that is unsettling crooked. But what is most startling of it all is the long scar circling his neck. The guy raises his hand and gives him a wave, one that looks almost taunting. Then he's gone, almost like he was never there. Jungkook turns quickly, trying to get an eye on whoever that was but still gets nothing.

"Babe?"

Jungkook turns to see Suga looking at him confusedly and the elder asks, "What's going on?"

"Nothing, nothing, just thought I saw something," Jungkook shakes his head and the bell rings to which his heart sinks, "Hyung, I'm late!"

Suga just shrugs, "It's the first day babe, don't worry about it. You get to spend more time with your favorite boyfriend in the mean time."

Jungkook knows he should be more concerned about being late but the being able to spend a little more time with Suga is very tempting. The elder takes his hand and leads him down the now empty hallway. He lets his mind wander to his other boyfriends, wondering how Jimin is doing in the headmaster's office. It's still a bit strange, he's grown used to being surrounded by them and he feels like he has too much space. Too much space that he doesn't know what to do with. The thought has him pressing into Suga's side subconciously and a frown finds its way onto his face. Suga catches his mood shift right away and stops them right outside his class.

Suga brings his hand up and presses a kiss to it, "Petal, tell me what's wrong."

"I just miss everyone," Jungkook confesses easily.

"We all miss you too, so much. It's absolutely nerve wracking not having you around," Suga cooes, hands cupping Jungkook's cheeks.

The touch has Jungkook almost melting and in the back of his mind he knows he's being a little pathetic, acting like he's touch starved but he can't help it.

"Besides, you have a class with V next right? Everything is going to be just fine sunshine," Suga assures, pressing a kiss to his lips, "Now go on in with your head high."

Suga's words are comforting and with one last kiss. Jungkook brings his hands to hold the collar of the elder's dress shirt to pull him closer and an embarrassing moan comes out of his throat at the contact but Suga just swallows the sound like he's hungry for it. Large hands are on his waist, pulling their hips together and closing the distance. Suga sucks his bottom lip into mouth and runs over it with his tongue. Jungkook can't help but mewl, his mouth falling open at the sensation which only leaves more room for Suga to lick his way in. His fingers were starting cramp from squeezing the shirt in his hands. As the elder sucked on his tongue, his hands traveled into his hair and when he tugs Suga groans.

Suga pulls away, lips slick, "Doll, you're gonna have to go into class right now or else I'm not going to want to let you go."

"You're right hyung," Jungkook amends but as Suga pulls away he could just whine.

"Don't worry, V is gonna take real good care of you," Suga promises.

This time, Jungkook does whine. Suga smirks.  
_

"I saw him."

Kyungsoo doesn't even lift his head from where he's leaning back against the wall of the gymnasium, cigarette hanging loosely between his lips. Normally, that would irritate Kai but he knows with Kyungsoo it's a lost cause. The rest of them are all very obedient but Kyungsoo refuses to completely follow him. It goes against the dark haired boys nature. He's just too valuable to the gang for Kai to get rid of him. Kyungsoo is very calculating and intense which are attributes Kai rather likes.

"Saw who?" Kyungsoo finally asks after putting his cigarette out.

"BTS' new little toy. Kris was finally right about something, he is a pretty little thing," Kai grins.

He really was a pretty little thing. He was hooked on Suga's arm, looking as though there were no other possible place for him to be as he laughed freely. What bothered Kai the most, he means really bothered, was the entirely moronic sappy look on Suga's face. He looked like an total fucking fool. The boy gave him a wide eyed look, like he'd never seen another person before in his life. Kai ate it up, he wanted the boy to keep looking at him like that. It was a heavy look, most people reguarded him with fear or disdain. But the boy looked at him as someone who knew nothing of how completely filthy his hands are and it makes him eager to demonstrate it.

"What are you planning?" Kyungsoo asked, for once sounding interested.

"I'm going to introduce myself," Kai says, "Simple as that."

Kyungsoo closes his eyes and leans his head back where it was, "Be careful. I don't think this is going to be a simple as you think it will be."

"What makes you think that?" Kai asks, voice sharp.

"Because you always do this. You're underestimating them. You're also underestimating their devotion for this boy. What do we know about BTS? They are fiercly protective of their own. You don't know what they would do for this boy," Kyungsoo points out.

"Are you saying I can't handle it?" Kai tries to keep his tone even.

Kyungsoo sighs, "I'm not saying shit. I'm just saying be careful."

In moments like this, Kai knows why he keeps Kyungsoo around. Because Kyungsoo is not afraid of him, he gives him uncut advice. No one else would ever say that to him because they wouldn't have the confidence to say it. But Kai doesn't do careful. He does whatever he wants. He takes what he wants. He breaks what he wants. He breaks who he wants. And if he wanted to break their little gem, he would. The boy wouldn't look at him like that anymore.

_

V is in the door right before the bell rings and Jungkook has to stop himself from jumping out of the seat. He didn't want to bring anymore attention to himself considering the discomforting amount that had been on him when he came in late with swollen lips from kissing. It was obvious what he had been doing and he scrambled to a open seat before the teacher could notice. He spent the rest of the class trying to reverse what Suga had done which was turning him into a pile of goo. Trying to concentrate on the things his teacher was explaining was near impossible as his lips continued to tingle as did his hips.

"Mon cher," V croons, pulling Jungkook into his arms and pressing kisses all over his face, on his cheeks, nose, forehead, chin.

Other students give them strange looks as they file out of the class but this doesn't deter the elder in bascially smothering Jungkook in affection. Jungkook can't help the way he laughs at V's minstrations. He can't deny that he missed them as he curls his fingers into V's jacket. The leather is comforting in his hands, gives him a normality in the sea of unfamiliarity that he's currently in. 

"Y'know hyung, you called J-Hope hyung clingy but are you sure you aren't the clingy one?" Jungkook teases.

V rolls his eyes, "I never said I wasn't clingy."

V takes his books as Suga did as Jungkook goes to protest because really they don't have to do that but V gives him a look that says 'let me do this for you' so he closes his mouth. He just lets it happen as well as letting the elder guide him to the next class. The day is going by rather quickly, Jungkook thinks, or maybe it's that his head is just so far in the clouds that time seems faster. He keeps thinking about this and that. He thinks mostly about the guy he saw in the hall that waved to him. Why did he look at him like he already knew everything about him? As if they had met a long time ago. His mind also wanders to the scar on his neck. It wasn't like the one on his chest, it was jagged and messy. It bothered him to no end.

"What are you thinking about Kookie?"

He's snapped out of his reverie to see V gesturing for him to take a seat. They were in class now, he hadn't even realized they walked in. The desks were two-seaters which pleased Jungkook because that meant they could be closer. 

"I'm not thinking about anything," Jungkook lies.

V pulls his seat out for him and smirks, "Were you really just thinking about me? Don't be afraid to say it, I've been thinking about you too."

Jungkook huffs, face feeling hot because V was just such a little flirt. They all were, they loved to see him flustered.

"Wait up hyung, I have to go to the bathroom," Jungkook says, going to the front of the class, ignoring the way V let out a noise of protest.

With permission from the teacher, he travels out into the hall and tries to recall where the bathroom was. The school was rather huge, being the wealthy school it was, but it shouldn't be this hard to find a single restroom. Regret fills him, leaving V behind was a mistake because the elder could have shown him the way. He contemplates turning back but he's not sure which way to take to go back. Weirdly, the halls are deserted, not another student or staff in sight. The atmosphere actually feels a bit hard, almost distressing because all the walls look the same. Internally, he tells himself that there is no need to panic but distantly he wonders if maybe trying to assimilate back into school was too soon of a move to make. Maybe he isn't ready for the independence it requires which makes him feel practically miserable because not being able to function doing a basic thing is almost like taking five steps back.

"You lost?"

He whirls around and it's the guy from earlier. He has no reply because the appearance is so sudden it's stunned him. If anything, the guy looks pleased by his reaction and closes the distance between them rather quickly. The scar looks even worse up close, he notices, but now that the boy is within three feet of him he can see his eyes better. Even with the harsh contacts, the look is rather unglued.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"Uh, n-no," Jungkook stutters.

"Well, are you lost?" he asks.

His look is unblinking, tone expectant, posture brash. He reminds Jungkook of someone he just can't put his finger on it. Whoever it is, its made his stomach drop and he clutches the necklace in hopes that it will comfort him in some way.

"I am," he replies.

The guy snorts, "Lost? Can't even find your way around a school?"

There's a accostumed feeling of his body curling in one itself, trying to become smaller. Something about the situation is almost like deja vu, repeating itself. The look on his face must say something because the guy's grimace stretches into a grin that shows off his canines. Feeling the offness of the situation, he goes to walk away quickly but it tugged back harshly by his wrist and pain shoots all through his shoulder as it pops in and out of place for a brief moment. The pang of pain that spreads makes him gasp outloud. A hand reaches out quicker than Jungkook can register and grips his face, fingers digging painfully into his jaw and forces him to look up.

"Look me in the eye when I speak to you," he speaks lowly.

His dad. That's who is it. That's who he's being reminded of. And the comparison has his throat closing as his lungs feel as if they're contracting. Every fiber is telling him to get out of the hold but years of conditioning have him not moving a single muscle. It all ends quicker when you sit there and take it. Resistance only worsens it.

"Tell me your name," he commands.

He wants to answer but his tongue is like lead in his mouth. Everything is freezing up, he can't even remember his own name long enough to tell it. White noise starts quietly in the back of his head and it slowly makes it's way into his ears. Shutting down, he's shutting down because it's all he knows how to do. Detach yourself from it. The fingers in his face squeeze tighter as he hasn't answered. He can't help it, his body is seizing up and it's beyond his control.

He has no control.  
_

V's eyes flicker from the clock to the door to the clock to the door, a cycle he's been repeating for about fifteen minutes. Going to the bathroom doesn't take this long. As he's gone to the bathroom many times during the day to have a cigarette, he knows that it takes about a mintute to walk to the nearest bathroom wherever you are in the school. Mentally, he kicks himself for letting their baby go alone. Looking at the empty seat beside him, the speed at which his leg bouncing only increases as the time passes. At the twenty minute mark, he finds himself unable to sit there another second and stands up sharply, it sends his chair scraping loudly against the floor. The sound has the teacher stopping mid lecture.

"Mr. Kim, sit down!" the teacher orders.

"Get fucked," V sneers because teachers dont' tell him what to do.

The teacher yells more things but he can't be bothered to listen. Outside the class, he takes a moment to think about where Jungkook could have gone. In long strides, he travels by the bathroom and finds it empty. That only serves to build up the dread already forming in his stomach. Striding upgrades to bascially running, frantically searching the halls but it's all coming up empty. Alarm surges through his body, the uneasiness is alien to him but scenarios begin to run through his head. Just the thought of losing Jungkook makes his stomach clench, he'd never forgive himself. Never.

Then he finds him. And he sees red. The shade of red is so darkened, it's garnet in it's complexion. Animosity that stirs within him is almost primal, a level he's never quite reached in all his fits of rage. Kai has him, holding him like you would hold a misbehaving dog. The way his fingers dig into the skin, it's enough to bruise. But the finality of it, is Jungkook's watery eyes. His legs bring him to them faster than he thought possible and he grabs Kai by the hair to drag him to the ground. If he wanted to treat his baby like an animal, he had no problem returning the favor. He's caught Kai off guard which is rare as the leader of Exo looks at him in shock. Readjusting his grip, he brings his other hand down to strike Kai right in the eye. And again. And again. And again. He loses count, hand eventually coming to curl around Kai's neck.

"You don't touch him," he growls, voice reaching the lowest octave possible as he grabs Kai the same way he grabbed his angel, "You don't ever touch him. Not with your disgusting little hands you fucking scum."

Kai laughs but it's strained from the lack of air, "Oh, this is just incredible. How does it feel to be so pitiful? He's nothing."

"Shut your fucking mouth," V snarls, tightening the grip around Kai's neck.

Kai only laughs more, the sound coming out in wheezes, still having the audacitiy to look like he's the winner here.

"H-hyung."

V's head snaps up. Jungkook's jaw is swollen from Kai's constraint and it makes V's heart just entirely drop. Hurt, hurt, his baby is _hurt_. He drops Kai and hurries to inspect it. He can feel it throbbing just by lightly pressing his own finger tips to it and now he knows it's going to bruise and if that doesn't just eat away at him.

"Oh baby, hyung is so sorry he wasn't there for you. I'm so sorry, I should've came with you, hyung is so sorry," V murmurs out in one breath.

Jungkook shudders as he takes a deep breath, "It's okay hyung, I'm okay. I've had worse."

"Does anywhere else hurt?" he asks, still delicately holding Jungkook's face.

"It's m-my shoulder, he tugged my arm and it popped," Jungkook whimpers, clutching at it as it throbs

V feels as though someone has ripped his heart right through his chest, it brings him back to the night they found him in tatters back in that alley. Recalling the way Jungkook's arm had hung limpy from being disconnected, the injury must not have healed right for it to do that which makes him even more upset with himself. He'd made a promise to himself that he'd never let anyone hurt Jungkook like that again and he's failed him. Unforgivable.

"This is so very interesting," Kai says, voice raspy from being choked, "Perhaps Kyungsoo was right. But don't worry. I won't underestimate you again."

Kai licks the blood from his split lip like he enjoys the taste, the bleeding only increasing as he grins.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear. You touch him again and I'll reopen that scar because I will slit your throat," V promises.

Everyone knows that he got that scar from GD. Originally, Kai hadn't been that bad of a guy, well he was as bad as any gang leader can be. Working for Big Bang in general was a risky thing and Kai hadn't followed through on a order given. To teach him a lesson, GD slit his throat just light enough for him to survive. There were several rumors about what else happened that night but no one really knows besides Kai and GD. But ever since that night, it's like whatever poison that lives inside GD leaked into him through the wound because he's never been the same. But luckily enough, V is incapable of feeling pity and certainly not for some disgrace that would lay a hurting hand on his baby. And he had no problem ripping it back open but he wouldn't let Kai be able to walk away from it. He has no qualms about it.

"Hyung, can we just go please?" Jungkook asks, voice shaky.

Watching Kai walk away, still laughing, is undeniably the hardest thing he's ever had to do.  
_

Chanyeol's nose scrunches up, "What the hell happened to your face?"

Kai is just so elated that he lets the Chanyeol slide for the tone of his comment. He's so ecstastic, in fact, that he can't even feel the pain in his face or his neck. It's all background noise, the events playing over in his head like a skipping record. He still didn't know the boy's name but that was fine because he got more than he could ever hope for. To see the look in the boy's eyes morph from curiousity to fright, it sent shivers down his spine. But really, the best part was watching V babble all worriedly like an actual embicile. It was almost deplorable to watch but yet so satisfying.

"As always, he didn't listen to me," Kyungsoo says.

"It's irrelevant. I know everything I need to know now," Kai dissmisses it.

Xiumin sits up, suddenly interested, "What are you talking about?"

"We take the boy away and we take away their power," Kai says simply.

Chanyeol sat up, "I don't know. Doesn't go against our standards? The boy hasn't even done anything."

"Yeah Kai, I think Chanyeol is right. There's other ways to gain the territory," Sehun agrees.

To say Kai's mood drops, is an understatement.

"Are you going against me? You want to end up like Kris? Worthless slime?" Kai threatens, "We do things my way and if you have a problem with it I can just get rid of you too. Don't fucking question me again."

The two shrink back immediately because neither wanted to be in Kris' shoes. Because without the gang, Kris was a downright nobody. With no one to back him up, he'd been jumped three times. They'd rather be treated like dirt under Kai's thumb.

Personally, he's surprised Sehun and Chanyeol said anything at all. They're at the bottom of the tier, lackys if you will. The fact that they thought they had any say at all was ludicrous. He quickly lit a cigarette in hopes to calm his nerves and regain the joyful feeling. Inhaling the smoke, he smiles again as he thinks of things to do with Jungkkook once they have him. It's a no on keeping him around because he's just too weak and weak people disgust him. Maybe he could sell him off to one of the downtown clubs, people would pay good money for him. Or he could just sell him to the highest bidder. Then it hits him. He'll give the boy to GD. His superior had recently been expressing how he's grown bored of Seungri. The boy would look good chained to GD's throne and he knows GD would appreciate the sentiment.

Then it's settled. And with his new plan in mind, Kai let's himself laugh.

 

 


	6. please read this

im really sorry bc i know a lot of you opened this and were super excited bc you thought it was an new chapter but i have a batch of bad news.

its not that im abandoning this story, thats not it at all !! this story is my baby and i already have the entire thing planned and im happy bc this will b the only story ive ever finished. which is why im honestly kinda heartbroken right now. idk what happened but when i opened the document i have my story written on it was completely blank. everything i had for my new chapter is gone and i rlly just wanna cry. after the day ive had this is rlly just icing on the cake.

things have been kinda crazy the past two months like between my mom being the hospital, being out of town, school starting, and student council i feel like i dont have time for even myself much less writing and i finally felt like i was making a break through and now its just all gone and it just makes me so unbelievably upset.

and im also really sorry to you guys because i know ive gone so long without updating and now you guys are gonna have to wait even longer for another chapter :(( im just really sorry and also very thankful for everyone being patient. its gonna b hard starting this chapter from scratch becasue to me it was already hard to write in general.

so i just wanted to make this update to keep yall well......updated. just please stick around bc im going to try my absolute best to have a new chapter soon.

thanks so much !!! i hope everyone is having a wonderful day and continues to have wonderful days!~~~~~~


	7. sneak peak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> firstly, i just wanna say that i am so insanenly grateful to all of yalls incredibly nice comments. i was kinda overwhelmed with everyones support and understanding bc losing the chapter Made Me Want To DIE. even though its been so long since ive updated i still get comments that are so nice ! !!!!! omg and im sorry that its been so long since ive updated anything. my life just went fucked? senior year was crazy and ive barely had time for myself much less writing. 
> 
> well this isnt an /official/ chapter yanno but its a sneak peak that hopefully can make u guys excited for whats to come and !! make up for all the lost time?? idk but i do kno that ily guys and i hope you like this

V didn't let anyone know that they were leaving in his haste to get the hell out of there. Tightening his hold on Jungkook's hand, he speeds his walk up slightly but he keeps his eyes ahead of him. He knows that if he looks back for even just a second he'll be unable to stop himself from turning back and just beating Kai until he stops breathing. He can't let Jungkook see his eyes because he knows it will expose the black tar slowly starting to boil in him that's making his skin feel almost unbearably hot. Even his heart races as well as his thoughts as he feels this weird sort of unease seeping out of him uncontrollably. This is something he's never done in his whole life which is walking away from a fight. It's not to say he regrets it exactly because he just had to get his baby out of there. It's just that he's promised himself he'd never let anyone hurt their baby and live to talk about it. Letting his father continue to walk around was a test of his self control in itself. Add that Kai is someone he's been someone V's wanted to just slaughter since they first met only throws more gas onto the fire in his chest. To say he's close to losing his mind is an understatement.

 

"V hyung?"

 

He doesn't stop nor look at Jungkook, his feet on just autopilot back to the apartment.

 

"Hyung stop."

 

He doesn't. He's so wrapped up in his own mind that he doesn't realize he's basically tugging Jungkook along at the younger tries to stop him. When he hears a pained cry is when he stops, coming to such an abrupt halt that he nearly falls over. When he looks back Jungkook is holding his shoulder, his fucking bad shoulder. The biggest lump has formed in his throat and he struggles to swallow around it because there he goes again breaking promises.

 

He whirls around and for the first time since he's met the younger, his hands hover because he doesn't know where to touch or what to do with his hands.

 

"Baby..I'm so sorry, I am so so sorry," V blurts, his voice cracking on the end and he can't help but get choked up.

 

Jungkook just shakes his head, "Hyung I'm not mad, I just wanna know if you're okay?"

 

"I can't believe you're even worried about me," V mutters, "You're the one hurt, not me."

 

"I may be hurt physically but it's obvious to me that you are hurting inside hyung," Jungkook says quietly, not meeting his eyes.

 

V blinks, wondering was he always this transparent? Or can Jungkook just see right through his facade where everyone else fails? V knows it must be the latter. Leave it to Jungkook to see right past the front and the bullshit that he's been piling up for so many years he's lost count.

 

"I'm just so, so mad at myself Kookie. I let you get hurt," V feels like he's in a confessional, owning up to an almost unforgivable sin.

 

Jungkook smiles at him, so softly, "Hyung, you can't keep me from getting hurt forever. And it's not your fault that I got hurt today. If anything you saved me, just like you and the others do every single day.”

 

And V feels so very fond that it makes his heart feel heavy, but the good heavy, the kind that helps him fall asleep contently at night because he has a reason to wake up.

 

"Can I take you to Lay? Please? Just to be sure?” V asks.

 

Jungkook looked unsure, “I don’t want to bother him hyung, isn’t he busy?”

 

“Babe, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but Lay would make time for you. He might seem like a stoic guy but I can tell he cares about you,” V says.

 

There’s no jealousy in his words because it’s apparent that Lay sees Jungkook as a younger brother of sorts. And that’s something he rather wants for their baby, someone he can look up to as he’s never had someone like that in his life. He doesn’t exactly think anyone should ever look up to them, as it may be obvious that they aren’t the best influence. He worries that when Jungkook touches them, his hands come hack blackened with soot. V can only hope that when he touches the younger, his hands come back with an iridescent shine. He can really only hope.

 

“I guess hyung,” Jungkook agreed but still sounded hesitant.

 

“Come on baby,” V smiles warmly then.

_

Jin’s eyes flit over the cafeteria, hoping to catch sight of Jungkook and V somewhere among the tables. A head of blond hair should stick out like a sore thumb, being as majority of the student body stuck to the dress code of not dying their hair. When he doesn’t right them right off the bat, he spins on his heel and high tails it out to the boy’s bathroom where the others went to have a smoke. He has this thing about gut feelings and his gut is just practically spelling out ‘something is wrong’. Swinging the door open, the other three look up with almost eager looks as they were probably expecting to see Jungkook but look drops in not even a second, going back to being almost bored.

 

“Way to get a guy’s hopes up,” J-Hope starts, putting his cigarette out on the bathroom counter carelessly.

 

“They aren’t where V said they’d be,” Jin says.

 

Now that gets their attention. Suga grimaces, digging through his pockets to pull out his phone and typing a few times before bringing it up to his ear. Everyone is left to assume that he’s called V and wait impatiently for information.

 

“Where are you?” he asks, bringing his cigarette up to his lips but drops his hand down, face stony, “You’re where? Are you fucking serious? Consider it handled.”

 

He hangs up and stomps the cigarette out on the ground almost violently, “He’s headed to Lay’s, Jungkook’s been hurt by Kai. I don’t know the extent but I’m going tear their shit up.”

 

He doesn’t wait for anyone, storming out the door and everyone follows his lead after exchanging a quick look. Alarms are going off in Jin’s head, if V was bringing Jungkook to Lay then it must serious. Any injury to their baby is _serious._ Jin has always had these, well, maternal instincts and they are absolutely flaring up, almost making his skin itch. But he keeps every single question he has to himself because he knows when Suga gets that look in his eyes, you just shut the hell up and follow his lead. Namjoon is their leader, yeah, but Jin is pretty sure everyone knows deep down its because Suga allows him to be. It may not seem like it but one of Suga’s admirable qualities is his restraint. Swinging first and asking questions later is one of the more shared actions of the group. While Namjoon may seem to exude this, he’s actually a secret hot head. Suga just had that leader of the pack mentality but he chose to hang back rather than take charge and that showed his restraint. So with their leader absent, it is not a problem to follow Suga’s lead.

 

Turns out, Suga isn’t looking for Kai specifically seeing as he swings on the first Exo member he sees, i.e. Chanyeol. Now, Chanyeol may have a pretty decent height advantage but that does not deter Suga from sticking to his word and ‘tearing their shit up’.

 

“What the fuck?” Chanyeol exclaims, hitting the ground hard and Suga wastes no time straddling his chest, grappling his hair to pull his head up.

 

Suga cocks his fist back to land solid on Chanyeol’s cheek, the force of it knocking his head back onto the ground with an honestly painful sounding thud.

 

“Fucking look at me,” Suga snarls.

 

Chanyeol doesn’t even put up a fight, instead following the orders. Some people know when to pick their battles.

 

“Where is your piece of shit leader?” Suga asks.

 

“I don’t know,” Chanyeol says, almost automatically.

 

Suga’s jaw clenches as he tries to contain himself, “Okay either you tell me where the fuck he is or I start breaking a finger for every minute you decide to withhold the information.”

 

Chanyeol blanches at this, starting to squirm, “I really don’t know! You have to believe me.”

 

Suga makes a tsking noise, gesturing for J-Hope to step forward. The normally cheerful member walks over with a dark look on his face and grabs Chanyeol’s left hand, pulling it up and immedietely starting to bend one of his fingers back the wrong way. It’s a quick and practiced movement from years of worming what he wants to know out of people.

 

“If I were you, I would speak up,” Jimin chuckles.

 

Jin, on the other hand, keeps his eyes peeled for any school staff because they will call the cops on them, they’ve done it once they’ll do it again.

 

“I-I don’t know! Please!” Chanyeol starts to fight back finally but it’s too late.

_Snap._

 

Chanyeol yells in pain, legs kicking in a vain attempt to free himself. Maybe its sick but they all feel some sort of satisfaction in watching him wither in pain, J-Hope already bending back the next finger. He keeps making noises of pain and J-Hope slaps him not too lightly across the face, muttering, “be quiet”.

 

“Kai left school about twenty minutes ago.”

 

The voice makes them all turn and it’s Kyungsoo standing there looking as annoyed as usual.

 

“Now let that moron off the floor,” Kyungsoo says.

 

J-Hope looks relunctant, “I don’t know, it’s been while since I’ve broken some fingers.”

 

“Just leave the poor guy alone, we need to go anyways and check on Jungkook,” Jin intervenes easily.

 

At this, J-Hope readily drops Chanyeol’s hand and Suga stands with him. Chanyeol doesn’t move other than curling his hand to his chest and holding it there.

 

“No hard feelings?” Jimin asks, voice mocking.

 

Chanyeol just gives him the most whithering look he can muster. They go to walk away but before they make it all the way down the hall, Jin turns around.

 

“Oh, and if you ever withold information about our baby again, we’ll do more than just breaking a finger.”

_

 

When Lay opens the door, he doesn’t even bother giving V a look, greeting Jungkook with a nice smile. V can’t even find it in himself to be aggravated because he can relate as he has done the same thing to many people. The doctor leads them to the kitchen and gestures for Jungkook to sit, offering tea to only Jungkook. V can only fondly look at the way Jungkook adds a few too many sugars to his cup of tea.

 

“Let me get you some ice for your cheeks,” Lay says, piling some ice into a long kitchen towel.

 

He ties the towel the way someone would after having their wisdom teeth removed which makes Jungkook’s cheeks squish up and V could just c _ry._ He has to bite his knuckle and turn away because it’s just so fucking cute he wants to let out an unmanly squeal. Right now really isn’t the time to be having an internal crisis over his cute boyfriend but he can’t help it. _Get it together._

 

“Does anything else hurt?” Lay asks, looking as if he’s hiding his own smile.

 

He thinks that Lay may have tied it that way on purpose.

 

“No,” Jungkook says almost immedietly.

 

That makes V turn around, “Don’t lie.”

 

Jungkook looks down shamefully, “My shoulder popped out of place.”

 

Lay tsks and gently takes ahold of Jungkook’s bad arm, pulling it at certain angles asking each time it assumes a new position if it hurts. His movements are almost too careful, hands light and shifting movements thought out before being moved.

 

Jungkook slowly shakes his head, “Hm, none of that really hurts. My shoulder aches but more like a bruise?”

 

Humming thoughtfully, Lay lets his arm go, “Well with any shoulder dislocation, it can be prone to popping out again. It could be a tear in the ligaments but I wouldn’t be able to tell without an x-ray.”

 

Jungkook bites his lip thoughtfully and goes to ask another question when they all can hear the front door swinging up so hard it slams into the wall. Lay closes his eyes and seems to be counting backwards from ten. The thudding of shoes echoes through the house and suddenly Lay’s kitchen has four more people in it. They all look like they’ve ran all the way here, sweating and panting, J-Hope going as far to lean onto his knees. They all seem to see V before they see anyone else because they storm up to him asking so many questions that Jungkook can hardly catch any of it, hearing a bit of “where”, “how bad?”, and similar things.

 

“If you would just shut the fuck up, you would see that he’s right there,” V snaps, feeling accused.

 

As if a light bulb went off over their heads, seemingly in slow motion they all turn to look at Jungkook at the very same time which makes Jungkook squirm in his seat. He’d like to think his face is red but he his face is going a bit numb from the ice so if he is blushing he can’t feel it. Then comes the swarm. It’s a mixture of them asking “where does it hurt” and cooeing at how precious he looks with his cheeks.

 

“Kookie, can you tell us what happened?” Suga asks.

 

Now that he has to recall what happened he finds he’s having a hard time. Everything happened so quickly and he started to panic so quick that the words exchanged are jumbled in his head. The pain seems distant now that his face is pleasantly numb and his eyebrows come together as he tries to remember what was said. Retracing what happened, he recalls that he was going to the bathroom and got overwhelmed. Then it gets clearer.

 

“He asked me if I was lost,” Jungkook starts, “And I said yes because, well, I was. And he made fun of me for being lost. I can’t remember the other thing he said but he asked me what my name is.”

 

“Then I came and beat his face into the ground. I know you guys are pissed about the whole ‘just leaving’ thing but I just had to get out of there. For Kookie’s sake and my own,” V says, shaking his head with a sigh.

 

Jimin steps forward, “Baby, you have to promise us to avoid that guy like the plague. His name is Kai, he’s the leader of our rival gang and your importance to us is important to him. Hurting you, hurts us and he knows it.”

 

Jungkook takes a minute to process the situation. It’s just so easy to forget that his boyfriends are gang members and that would put him in danger. Maybe he should be more concerned with how unbothered his is by it. His whole life has been one where unsafe situations have been normalized and violence has become desensitized. And even though it is unsafe, this is the safest he’s felt in his whole life. So he just agrees rather than thinking too hard on it.

 

“Okay hyungs, I’ll extra careful I promise,” he smiles around the ice.

 

Jin cracks from his serious expression, scooping Jungkook into his chest, cooeing, “Baby you look so sweet right now, you make your hyung want to cry!”

 

Jin’s sturdy chest is familiar and he feels himself relax, curling his hands into the black shirt his hyung is currently wearing.

 

“Hyung, can we go home now? I wanna see Joonie hyung,” Jungkook mumbles, for some reason feeling shy.

 

Jin smoothes a hand down his back and presses a kiss to the top of his head, “Of course Kookie.”


End file.
